Le feu et la glace
by Azanielle
Summary: L'un était froid et solitaire foulant les terres sous le regard de la nuit. l'autre était chaleureux et social préférant les caresses brulante du soleil. Ils n'ont rien en commun rien qui les unit, et pourtant, le premier veut le second et on ne se refuse pas à un maitre vampire
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT DU 07/10/2012 - Chapitre corrigé et reposter  
**

**Merci a ma bêta: ****Brunhild sans qui mes chapitres seraient encore tout plein de fautes.**  


**Titre : **Le feu et la glace.

**Auteur : **Azanielle !

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi

**Pairing :** Snape/Weasley – Potter/Malfoy (dans le fond et dans plusieurs chapitres)

**Warning :** Slash évidement, peut être un touuuut petit peut de torture mentale et relation dominant/dominé – Vous êtes prévenu

**Note :**

Bonjour cher lecteur.

Aujourd'hui je vous présente ma première fic sur Harry Potter. Elle est toute une histoire à elle toute seule.

J'ai toujours pensé que Ron était un personnage qu'on ne mettait pas assez en valeur dans les fic. Je trouve ça particulièrement dommage. C'est vrai, il est maladroit et ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez mais moi je le trouve attachant.

J'ai donc commencé à réfléchir sur une idée de fic ou il serait le personnage principal…j'ai si bien réfléchit que cette maudite fic a finit par devenir une obsession, me faisant occulter celle déjà en cours.

Le couple principal risque ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Et j'avoue moi-même avoir longuement hésité entre Snape et Zabini, mais je trouvais pas mal de faire un peut de nouveauté et j'aimais bien l'idée.

Il semblerait aussi ffnet face une jolie petite épuration des fics qu'il semble trouver trop harde. La mienne et classé M, mais je tente ma chance, je ne sais pas si pour eux elle sera au dessus de leurs tolérances. Si jamais c'était le cas, je tacherais de la publier sur un autre site ou sur un blog et je vous en tiendrais informé.

Je dois également dire que je n'ai pas de béta et que des fautes doivent encore traîner par si par là, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est vraiment illisible lol.

J'accepte toutes les critiques à partir du moment ou elles sont constructives.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Harry savait qu'il lui en voudrait pour ça. Mais il avait juré sur son honneur. Et Severus Snape le réclamait. Il le voulait depuis bien longtemps, depuis toujours peut être. Il s'était allié à eux et dès que son regard d'encre s'était posé sur son visage pâle constellé de taches de son et surmonté d'une tignasse de feu, il l'avait souhaité, désiré.

Il était loin d'être aveugle, certes peut être bien moins observateur que ne l'était Hermione mais il savait reconnaître l'attirance, le dévouement, la possessivité et presque l'obsession qu'il lisait dans son regard.

Et lui Harry allait le lui offrir sur un plateau en argent. Ron était sa monnaie d'échange. L'aide de son peuple contre Ronald Weasley pour compagnon de vie. Et il ne lui avait encore rien dit.

Sur ce coup là, il se dégoûtait presque de cette affaire. Presque était le mot qui faisait toute la différence dans sa phrase. L'unique raison qui l'empêchait de s'en vouloir totalement était qu'il savait que Ron lui était destiné, peu importe ce qu'il en penserait au final, Snape serait la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Et il ne pouvait le nier, Severus Snape n'était pas désagréable à observer. Semblant dans la quarantaine, grand et fin, ses vêtements noirs près du corps ne cachaient rien de sa musculature. Le visage pâle et dur semblait à peine marqué de légères ridules accentuant l'intensité de son regard de pierre. Ses longs cheveux noirs, flottant sur ses épaules adoucissaient à peine les traits de sa figure de marbre.

Alors oui, certainement Ronald Bilius Weasley, meilleur ami, fin stratège malgré sa grande maladresse et sa magie défaillante, lui en voudrait un long moment, le maudirait peut être même, mais il prenait le risque.

Severus était la personne qui pourrait lui offrir l'avenir qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais rêvé obtenir durant cette guerre. Il y avait eu trop de sang, trop d'horreur et de souffrance pour penser à autre chose qu'au présent.

Et son 'idiot' de bras droit, comme l'appelait souvent Hermione, avait bien trop perdu pour qu'il l'autorise encore à combattre à ses cotés.

Il n'en n'aurait de toute façon plus la force pour ça….Snape arrivait en un sens, au bon moment.

Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Maintenant que les festivités d'après guerre étaient passées, et que les Terres du Sud allaient pouvoir lentement reprendre vie, Le Seigneur de la nuit réclamait son dû.

Il aurait malgré tout, souhaité se reposer un peu plus et attendre le rétablissement total de son ami, mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas possible. Severus atteignait les limites de sa patience.

C'était compréhensible après tout. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait vu. La guerre, et leurs missions respectives n'aidant pas en un rapprochement.

« Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu m'avais promis, Harry Potter ?! »

Le campement était silencieux à cette heure de la nuit. La plupart des guerriers se reposaient. Même si la guerre avait été gagnée, beaucoup de dissidents semaient encore le trouble sur le territoire. Et beaucoup de ses soldats ainsi que leurs alliers parcouraient la région afin de capturer les derniers ennemis en fuite.

Snape lui avait fait part quelques jours plus tôt dans une missive envoyée par l'un de ses sujets, son désir de retourner définitivement sur ses propres terres afin de superviser la reconstruction de son petit royaume ainsi que d'aider à la convalescence des siens.

De ce fait, il souhaitait ramener celui qu'il réclamait avec lui dès que possible, lui laissant le soin de terminer avec les derniers hommes à la solde du lord noir.

« Il n'en est rien et tu le sais. »

« Alors pourquoi me refuses-tu encore sa présence à mes côtés ? »

« Severus… » soupira-t-il. « Ron…Ron est à bout de force. Je souhaite lui laisser encore quelques jours de repos. »

Harry le vit froncer les sourcils, mécontent et visiblement inquiet.

« Notre accord stipulait qu'il devait rester éloigné des combats. Tu n'as pas ignoré cette part du contrat n'est ce pas ? »

« Pour qui me prends tu au juste ?! Un menteur ?! » grinca-t-il des dents.

« Tu est le fils de James Potter. » rétorqua-t-il méprisant, comme une évidence.

« Et celui de Lily Evans. L'aurais-tu oublié ? C'elle qui fut il y a longtemps ton amie la plus fidèle. »

Le jeune homme l'entendit grogner. Il se souvenait. Certes ils ne s'appréciaient pas, tout comme il n'avait jamais apprécié son père, mais il savait que tout comme sa mère, il n'avait qu'une parole.

« Soit. » finit-il par concéder. « Alors que me caches-tu encore ? Pourquoi celui que je réclame ne peut m'accompagner ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas même le voir ?!»

Voilà où était le cœur du problème. Ce qu'il n'avait encore osé lui avouer. Et Merlin savait que Severus Snape allait entrer dans une colère noire.

Cela ne devrait même pas le surprendre. Après tout avec Hermione, ils étaient surnommés le trio d'Or, incorrigibles personnages téméraires, s'élançant dans toutes les batailles. Il avait bien fait en sorte de l'éloigner des combats en lui confiant les missions les plus éloignées des champs de bataille. Mais bien sûr, et il aurait dû s'en douter, il avait réussi à se trouver en première ligne. Par quel stratagème cela était il dû ? Il n'en savait rien mais au final, le résultat était le même, et il n'était pas beau du tout.

« Ron… » il inspira presque avec difficulté. Le souvenir du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait réussi à le retrouver à et le ramener resterait certainement ancré dans sa mémoire avec une précision chirurgicale durant le reste de ses jours. « Il a été capturé, il y a quatre mois. Nous l'avons récupéré il y juste deux semaines. »

Il y eut un silence lourd, abasourdi, choqué et durant de longues secondes la tension déjà palpable au début de l'entretien, s'accentua jusqu'à saturer l'oxygène de la tente et comme Harry l'avait prédit, Severus explosa de fureur.

Ses yeux noirs d'encre brillèrent d'un éclat glacial et meurtrier. Son corps tendu comme un arc, il se retenait avec peine de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Et pourquoi a-t-il été capturé ?! Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de prendre soin de lui durant mon absence ? Tu devais le tenir éloigné du danger. C'était notre accord ! »

Harry se leva de son siège de fortune et lui fit face sans la moindre peur. Les canines du Seigneur luisant d'une étincelle de nacre, dangereux.

« Et crois-tu que je l'ai jeté sciemment dans la gueule du loup ?! Il ne devait pas faire partie des dernières batailles, il devait rester en arrière, je le lui avais ordonné. Et il ne m'a pas obéi ! »

« Tu aurais dû le faire surveiller ! »

« Nous parlons de Ron, Severus ! Tu l'as côtoyé durant des mois afin de te rapprocher de lui. Tu sais qui il est ! Un soldat ! Un soldat plein de rancœur et de douleurs. Sa famille entière a péri durant cette guerre ! Il réclamait vengeance et rien n'aurait pu le tenir éloigné indéfiniment ! »

Severus poussa un cri de rage. Et d'impuissance il tourna tel un lion en cage, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Harry se relaissa tomber sur son siège particulièrement inconfortable.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner de lui. J'aurais dû le prendre et le soumettre sans attendre. Une fois de retour au manoir, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui apprendre l'obéissance. »

Ses capes volaient autour de lui, frémissantes, presque vivantes, le rendant imposant, effrayant. Harry s'abstint de lui faire la remarque qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu rester près de lui pour la mission qu'il devait accomplir seul.

Cela équivaudrait à jeter de l'huile sur du feu et Severus aurait tout détruit autour de lui pour évacuer sa colère. Et sa tente avait beau être d'un confort spartiate, il ne tenait pas à la voir complètement anéantie.

« Amène-moi à lui ! Je dois le voir. » ordonna-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Il hocha la tête fataliste.

« Tu dois savoir avant toute de chose, qu'il est encore faible et qu'il lui est difficile de rester éveillé plus de quelques minutes. Et on ne sait pas ce qu'il a subi pendant ses mois de détention. »

Severus lui jeta un regard polaire.

« Contente-toi de m'amener à lui. »

« Bien, comme tu voudras. » Harry s'avança vers la sortie de sa tente, passant aux cotés du Vampire. Il s'arrêta à son niveau et une lueur cinglante traversa son regard. Deux éclats d'émeraude aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

Les mercenaires et soldats sous ses ordres tremblaient devant un tel regard.

Il n'y avait guère de monde pour le contredire lorsque ses yeux verts prenaient l'aspect de pierre précieuse.

« S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Ron, Severus, je te tuerais de mes propres mains, très lentement. »

« Crois-tu me faire peur Avorton ?! N'oublie pas qui je suis. »

Harry renifla, à son tour méprisant.

« Ho je ne l'oublie pas et je ne saurais trop te conseiller d'en faire de même ! » et il souleva la toile de la tente l'invitant silencieusement à le suivre.

Harry avait beau être jeune, il était aussi dangereux et impitoyable que le plus grand mage noir qu'il avait destitué de son pouvoir et massacré sans la moindre pitié.

Harry Potter avait tout pour devenir un chef puissant et craint de toutes les Terres qu'il foulerait. Et la seule chose qui le différenciait de celui qui avait semé la terreur et le sang durant des années, était son humanité.

Harry Potter y ressemblait peut être encore vu son jeune âge, mais il n'avait rien d'un enfant de chœur.

Après tout, porter le poids d'une guerre laissait des traces.

L'infirmerie de fortune du campement s'étendait sur quelques mètres à peine aux abords de la clairière où ils avaient élu domicile. C'était une tente simple, haute mais d'apparence peu spacieuse, déjà usée par le temps et les intempéries. Egalement camouflée par les hautes et lourdes ramures des arbres, il y était assuré une discrétion quelque peu basique mais efficace.

Hermione rappelait à l'ordre toute infraction au règlement, qui consistait à faire maintenir le silence afin de laisser les patients se reposer. Harry et Ron la comparaient parfois à une vieille infirmière acariâtre. Heureusement qu'elle ne les avait jamais entendus. Ils seraient six pieds sous terre dans le cas contraire. Cela n'enlevait en rien son efficacité. Elle était la meilleure dans son domaine.

A peine entrés, les parfums piquants des potions assaillirent leurs sens. Ils en cachaient presque complètement l'odeur métallique douceâtre du sang et celle plus âcre des malades.

Quelques lits de fortune s'alignaient les uns derrières les autres séparés par des rideaux de lin blancs, qu'Hermione avait pris soin d'isoler à l'aide d'un sort bien pratique. Chaque patient était ainsi assuré d'avoir un maximum d'intimité.

Elle s'était également occupée de donner un aspect plus reposant et serein, peignant les pans de la tente de teinte taupe et pastel.

Elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Severus ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais Granger était impressionnante en tant que médicomage. Une intelligence vive et toujours désireuse d'apprendre faisait d'elle une sorcière émérite.

Potter, certainement le plus grand sorcier que le monde est porté, farouche guerrier, déterminé et fidèle à ses convictions et ses amis, près à se jeter dans la mêlée sans réfléchir pour sauver une personne.

Et Ronald Weasley…Tout le contraire de ses deux acolytes. Il détonnait totalement. Toujours en retrait, l'ombre derrière ses deux amis, rempart solide protégeant leurs arrières. Fin stratège et meilleur joueur d'échec rencontré jusqu'à présent.

Bien que profondément maladroit dans ses actes et paroles, Ron offrait toujours une épaule sur laquelle ses amis s'appuyaient en cas de besoin.

Il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'emporter mais il finissait toujours par regretter ses actes et au final, il blessait les autres autant que lui.

Il était bon combattant mais semblait avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec sa magie, ayant du mal à la contrôler.

Ron n'était pas parfait, mais dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur lui, il avait su qu'il était celui qu'il cherchait. C'était au dessus d'un simple coup de foudre, c'était plus qu'avoir une âme sœur. Ron était une partie de lui, un morceau de ce qui lui manquait pour être enfin entier.

Il était si différent de lui pourtant, tellement opposé à son comportement froid, arrogant, méprisant et si solitaire.

Ron était un jeune homme social qui attirait les foules autour lui. Il suffisait de le voir sourire de toutes ses dents pour effacer les méfiances et les doutes.

Son sourire un brin trop naïf n'attirait d'ailleurs pas que des personnes amicales. Pris pour quelqu'un de faible, beaucoup s'étaient tenter à le briser. Certains ayant même failli réussir.

Severus s'était émerveillé de son sourire la première fois qu'il le vit, si éblouissant, puis il s'en était étonné. Comment un tout jeune homme comme lui pouvait-il donc continuer de sourire pendant une guerre où, il en était déjà persuadé à l'époque, il avait dû voir tant d'horreurs et fait couler bien du sang.

A cet instant précis, son choix avait été fait. Il acceptait d'aider Harry Potter à l'unique condition de réclamer Ron Wesleay comme compagnon.

Ron deviendrait son calice, et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui même.

« Severus ?! Harry ?! Que faites-vous ici ? »

Hermione, les yeux cernés, les traits tirés, le teint encore pâle, les rejoignit d'un pas rapide mais néanmoins silencieux. Les derniers jours avaient été loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Les blessés avaient continué d'affluer, en particulier les prisonniers de guerre, libérés lorsqu' Harry avait défait Lord Voldemort.

Ron en faisait évidement partie. Certains diraient pourtant qu'il avait eu de la chance. Il avait été capturé à la fin de la guerre et n'était resté enfermer en cage que durant trois mois et demi…Trois mois et demi….Il s'en passait des choses en trois mois et demi. D'autres n'avaient pas tenu si longtemps dans les mains de l'ennemi.

Et Ron avait été une pièce maîtresse. Il était un stratège terriblement doué, qui connaissait le mouvement des troupes et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait dû subir pour qu'il crache le morceau.

Sans compter qu'il faisait partie du cercle très étroit et très fermé d'Harry, celui que Voldemort haïssait par-dessus tout. A n'en pas douter, il avait également dû le torturer.

Pourtant, ces deux là n'avaient jamais cessé de le chercher malgré cette guerre dont le dénouement final approchait à grand pas. Jamais ils n'avaient relâché leurs efforts et malgré tout ça, Harry avait gagné.

A n'en pas douter, Harry Potter entrerait certainement dans l'Histoire.

« Nous sommes venus voir Ron. Peux-tu nous emmener à lui ? » lui demanda doucement Harry, ses mains légèrement tendues vers l'avant, comme effrayé de la voir si épuisée, presque chancelante sur ses petites jambes, près à la rattraper au moindre faux pas de sa part.

Severus se fit la réflexion que ces trois là avaient bien mérité le surnom qu'on leur avait donné. Aussi téméraires les uns que les autres. Hermione Granger était à peine plus réfléchie qu'eux quand il s'agissait de foncer tête baissée dans la mêlée. Si l'un partait au front, les deux autres suivaient, toujours ensemble, liés par cette étrange amitié qu'ils avaient nouée durant leurs enfances.

D'après lui, ils étaient juste des petits morveux chanceux d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Il eut malgré tout presque des remords à leur arracher Ron, avant de se souvenir que leur lien n'avait pas empêché son rouquin de se faire capturer.

Il avait désobéi aux ordres, ce qui était intolérable. Et il se chargerait de lui faire regretter ses actes plus tard.

Granger hocha la tête d'un air sombre et leur fit signe de la suivre.

Elle s'avança toujours aussi rapidement vers le fond de la tente, isolé du reste de la pièce par un rideau formant un couloir et donnant sur une autre pièce. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et Severus repéra immédiatement la chevelure rousse de celui qu'il désirait tant.

Son cœur de vampire manqua un battement et il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula durant ce laps de temps. Ron était là, immobile, presque mort.

Sous les draps immaculés, il semblait à peine visible. Malingre, la peau trop pâle, presque maladif, les joues creusées par la faim, les yeux cernés d'épuisement. Ses paupières ne cessaient de tressaillir sous l'effet d'un rêve particulièrement agité, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il entendait son souffle si léger dans l'air, son cœur encore trop rapide qui battait dans sa poitrine, frappant contre les côtes.

Sa magie vacillante, telle la flamme d'une bougie, prête à s'éteindre à la moindre brise, fluctuait au rythme frénétique de son coeur

Son propre sang battait dans ses tempes, assourdissant, sa vision réduite à ce lit trop propre pour ce corps trop faible qu'il en devenait indécent.

Où était le Ron aux immenses yeux bleus, aux sourires ravageurs, au visage bronzé cachant à peine ses taches de rousseur qui s'étalaient sur ses pommettes et son nez, au corps élancé et légèrement dégingandé ? Où était cet impertinent, grande gueule, jovial et indispensable à son équilibre ?

Il devait le protéger, le ramener, le soigner. C'était à lui en tant que Seigneur vampire de prendre soin de lui, de son calice, de son compagnon. Et pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que désolation.

Il grogna, possessif. Ron lui appartenait et il empêcherait quiconque de l'approcher à présent, et qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il le faut il l'enfermerait dans une cage. Il ne pourrait être blessé ni par lui-même ni par un autre.

Et Merlin, il trouverait les responsables et leur ferait payer les conséquences de leurs actes.

Ron gémit dans son sommeil et Severus fut à ses côtés l'instant suivant. Assis près de lui, sa main blanche survola à peine l'épiderme de son visage, caresse fugace d'un papillon. Il le sentit frémir mais ne se réveilla pourtant pas, bien trop brisé pour sortir de ses songes.

« Severus… » souffla lentement Hermione. « Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider à se rétablir…je…il est…tellement faible et je n'arrive pas à accélérer sa guérison. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions. Potter lui serrait doucement l'épaule en réconfort alors que son propre regard trahissait son propre désarroi, sa propre impuissance.

Il leur jeta à peine un regard et lentement laissa ses mains voyager, retirant les draps pour laisser voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il grinça des dents. Il torturait lentement chacun de ses tourmenteurs pour lui avoir fait subir ça.

Ron avait perdu une grande partie de son tonus musculaire et de sa masse graisseuse, ne laissant qu'un corps amoindri. De trop nombreuses cicatrices marquaient son corps et même lui ne pourrait les effacer.

Il devrait apprendre à vivre avec.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les répercutions psychologiques qui allaient en découler. Severus n'hésiterait pas à forcer sa conscience pour en découvrir tous les souvenirs de cette période d'enfermement, si lui-même ne lui en faisait pas part lorsqu'il serait en meilleure forme.

En attendant, il devrait se montrer patient envers lui. Sa convalescence risquait d'être longue.

Ses longs doigts noueux prolongèrent leurs offices sur le corps malmené, s'attardèrent sur chaque plaie en voie de guérison ou déjà cicatrisée. Son regard d'encre se posa sur toutes les parcelles de peau visibles, suivant ses mains dans un balai lent pour finalement s'arrêter sur son ventre creux.

Il y posa délicatement sa main, sentant Ron se tendre inconsciemment. Il se tortilla légèrement comme gêné par cette intruse sur son corps avant de se calmer et de redevenir immobile.

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour observer ses deux acolytes.

« Granger…Savez-vous d'où vient la fluctuation irrégulière de sa magie ? »

Elle sembla étonnée par sa question mais ne put que nier de la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Harry la soutenait toujours.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à en savoir plus à ce sujet. Ron refusait systématiquement tout examen complémentaire. Tant qu'il pouvait se battre, cela lui suffisait amplement

« Je crois savoir d'où cela vient. Je ne pensais pas une telle chose possible, rien n'indique un tel précédent dans sa famille. » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son petit comité.

« De quoi parles-tu Snape. » s'agaça Potter. Lui et sa patience légendaire…

Severus poussa un profond soupir devant tant d'idiotie. Et dire qu'il avait sauvé les Terres du Sud.

Il leur jeta un regard plein de dédain.

« Ron est un porteur. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle presque abasourdi. Si Ron était un porteur, alors il pourrait porter un héritier. Et bien que n'en montrant rien, il en fut particulièrement satisfait.

Quoiqu'il devrait attendre avant d'ouvrir une bonne bouteille de vin. Pour le moment son stupide rouquin avait besoin de soins.

« Pardon ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Je l'aurais vu ! » s'offusqua la jeune médicomage.

« Sauf s'il désirait le cacher. Les porteurs ont toujours eu une magie instable les rendant plus fragiles et il savait parfaitement, que si vous le découvriez, vous ne l'auriez pas laissé combattre à vos côtés. » énonça-t-il comme la plus logique des évidences.

Harry grimaça. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Cet idiot en le cachant par la magie n'a fait que la rendre encore plus instable ! Il y aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. » Malgré les remontrances qu'il faisait, une note attendrie trahit son ton colérique.

Ron choisit cet instant pour gémir de nouveau. Il frissonna de froid et il s'empressa de le recouvrir.

Il l'observa encore quelques longues secondes avant de se décider. Il était temps d'en faire son calice officiel et de le marquer.

La guérison n'en serait que plus aisée ensuite.

Il passa délicatement son bras derrière ses épaules et le souleva pour le caler contre son torse. Il ne réagit pas au mouvement et sa tête retomba légèrement en arrière.

Hermione se tendit et s'apprêta à intervenir, mais Harry raffermit sa prise l'empêchant de s'avancer. Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet et presque désespéré.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il est sien, tu le sais. Et c'est peut être la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat. » souffla-t-il.

« Mais… »tenta-t-elle une dernière fois

« Hermione ! » tonna-t-il d'une voix de gorge, profonde et autoritaire. « Severus est un vampire et tu sais mieux que moi ce qui risque d'arriver si tu l'interromps maintenant. Viens, laissons les tous les deux. »

Il la poussa doucement vers la sortie, refermant les rideaux derrière lui.

Severus ne le remarqua à peine, son attention tournée vers Ron dont le visage se teintait d'angoisse dans son sommeil.

Il semblait si fragile dans ses bras, du cristal qui se briserait au moindre choc.

« Ron. » appela-t-il doucement, sa main libre de nouveau posée sur son ventre. « Ron, réveille- toi. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, comme importuné par une sensation désagréable. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était trop éreinté pour sortir seul du sommeil.

« Ron, il faut te réveiller ! » intima-t-il un peu plus fermement. Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Ouvrez les yeux Mr Weasley ! Regardez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il cette fois d'une voix impérieuse.

Il y eut cette fois-ci une véritable réaction. Les paupières du rouquin frémirent et avec un effort de volonté, des pupilles bleues se dévoilèrent enfin à son regard. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour faire le point et il dodelina de la tête, cherchant frénétiquement un point de repère dans la confusion de son esprit.

Severus lui maintint le visage en face l'obligeant à fixer son regard dans le sien, mais déjà il le voyait de nouveau battre des paupières, la fatigue reprenant déjà le dessus. Il devait lutter avec la volonté défaillante de son futur calice, pour le maintenir, si ce n'est éveillé, au moins à la limite de la conscience.

« Ne te rendors pas Weasley ! » tonna-t-il aussi durement. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Fais encore un effort. »

Il le vit hocher la tête imperceptiblement. Severus plongea au fond de son propre regard, l'hypnotisant, l'obligeant, le forçant à maintenir son attention braquée sur lui. Il l'entendit gémir sous la pression qu'il lui imposait.

« S'il…s'il vous plait…fatigué. » haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque, à peine audible

Il se mordit le poignet avec suffisamment de force pour l'entailler et faire couler le sang.

« Weasley. » continua-t-il ignorant sa plainte. « Tu dois avaler à présent ! » et il posa sa chair blessée sur les lèvres sèches du malade

Ron tressauta légèrement et voulut repousser la main envahissante mais le vampire accentua la pression de son regard. Il laissa alors ses mains retomber mollement sur le matelas, incapable de défier de tels yeux.

Severus maintint la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il estime en avoir fait couler assez, lécha sa plaie et massa délicatement la gorge l'aidant à déglutir.

« Voila, bon garçon… » murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire, relâchant enfin la tension qu'il maintenait. Le garçon s'affaissa complètement dans ses bras, le souffle court. « Tu peux te reposer à présent » et il passa sa main sur ses paupières, l'incitant à fermer les yeux. Ron replongea presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Et n'ayant que trop attendu cet instant, Severus plongea ses crocs dans la gorge offerte du rouquin, se délectant enfin de ce nectar tant convoité.

Il entendit Ron hoqueter de stupeur, se réveillant en sursaut, avant de se débattre mollement, ses bras et ses jambes tentant de repousser ce qu'il considérait comme un ennemi. Son corps tentant de se mouvoir pour lui échapper.

Le vampire gronda face à cette rébellion. Il était à présent, sien, et il n'avait plus autorité pour lui tenir ainsi tête. Le calice lui devait soumission. Il le plaqua plus fermement contre lui, empêchant tout autre mouvement désordonné. Il en profita pour avaler encore quelques longues goulées de ce sang si riche.

Miel…Ron avait le goût du miel, celui des fleurs de cerisier, et de poirier.

Si bon. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas bu un sang si savoureux ?! Rien n'était comparable à celui-ci. Epais et chaud coulant le long de sa gorge, un nectar divin…Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'une telle saveur, d'un tel parfum…si délicat, qu'il lui en retournait les sens.

Il lutta pour garder le pas sur sa conscience et garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il pourrait bientôt s'abreuver à cette gorge chaque jour de son existence. Il n'avait pas besoin de le vider.

Il ne devait pas oublier, Ron était son calice à présent.

Un grognement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'arracha avec difficulté à cette étreinte exquise.

Ce trésor lui appartenait, son désormais calice. Une petite perfection qu'il tenait dans ses bras possessifs.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat de métal noir, euphorique d'un tel cadeau !

Ron qui l'observait d'un regard presque éteint, les yeux mi-clos et dont l'une de ses mains s'était accrochée à sa chemise durant le processus.

« Tout va bien. » le rassura-t-il d'une voix bien plus tendre que précédemment. Cela lui correspondait si peu, mais déjà le lien se mettait en place et le besoin de prendre soin de lui prenait le pas sur son caractère solitaire.

« A présent, tu m'appartiens Ronald Weasley »

Le jeune patient frissonna et la dernière chose que son esprit enregistra fut le regard noir d'encre qui l'hypnotisait encore.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT DU 07/10/2012 - Chapitre corrigé et reposter  
**

******Merci a ma bêta: ****Brunhild sans qui mes chapitres seraient encore tout plein de fautes.**

**Titre : **Le feu et la glace.

**Auteur : **Azanielle !

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi

**Pairing :** Snape/Weasley – Potter/Malfoy (dans le fond et dans plusieurs chapitres)

**Warning :** Slash évidement, peut être un touuuut petit peut de torture mentale et relation dominant/dominé – Vous êtes prévenu, alors mineurs passez votre chemin. Je ne suis en rien responsable si cela vous choque.

**Notes : **Haaaa, j'ai cru ne jamais en voir le bout de ce chapitre. Les pages s'enchaînaient les unes derrières les autres sans jamais ce terminer.

J'espère en tout cas, il vous plaira, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. A partir de la deuxième partie de se chapitre, vous ne verrez plus beaucoup Hermione et Harry. Je pense d'ailleurs faire une fic en parallèle à c'elle si, centré sur Harry/Draco, et dont miss je sais tout y apparaîtra un peu plus.

Dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas encore trop de détails sur les émotions de Ron, je compte laisser ce passage pour le troisième chapitre. Surtout que cela risque d'être encore bien long. J'en ai des choses à dire mine de rien

Mais pas tout de suite, je vais déjà finir les deux que j'ai en cours. De plus le prochain chapitre sera certainement plus long à venir, je voudrais me consacrer à mon autre fic que j'ai laissé un peu à l'abandon depuis trop longtemps.

En tout cas je suis très contente de voir que le premier chapitre vous ai plut. 175 visites quand même. Franchement, même sans les reviews, je suis super contente, c'est déjà énorme pour moi. Alors merci.

Et maintenant, je vais répondre aux reviews qui n'ont pas de compte. C'est interdit alors je vais faire rapidement. Avec le grand nettoyage je ne veux prendre aucun risque, veuillez m'en excuser d'avance.

**Jessica : **Oui, c'est assez vrai pour le couple mais j'aime l'originalité, bien que j'apprecie le couple Draco/Harry.

Mais comme tu dis, je pense que Ron merite un peu plus d'attention. Il y plein de fic sur Harry et Hermione et Ron est un peu trop laissé pour conte. Et parfois même ridiculiser, alors qu'il a toujours soutenue Harry, il l'a tout de même suivit jusqu'àu bout durant cette guerre, même s'il c'est montré parfois stupide. Mais personne n'est parfait.

Pour la suite des événements, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Je suis longue à mettre les choses en places mais j'espère que cela te plaira.

**Kitkat : **Ha je n'aurais jamais pensé trouvé une fan de R/S sur ce fandom. Vue que je n'en n'ai vue que très peu. Je suis contente que mon style plaise. Mine de rien c'est tout de même super angoissant de ne pas savoir si ce que l'on écrit est suffisamment bon pour attirer les lecteurs.

Et puis le « seigneurs des anneaux. » je suis flattée. C'est the must ces romans. Et peut être m'en suis inconsciemment inspiré vue que je suis une grande fan de cette saga.

Alors bonne lecture

**SB** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Ron a finalement quelques adeptes, c'est chouette, et puis comme dis plutôt j'aime l'originalité. Et sans plus attendre, voici la suite, un long pavé qui t'accrochera du début à la fin j'espère.

Merci encore à tout le monde et si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à un message, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je suis une petite tête parfois. Et comme la première fois, dites moi pour les fautes et incohérence. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas le courage de relire une troisième fois.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Et le long chemin.

Severus avait demandé à faire atteler deux sombrals à la carriole que Potter consentait à lui prêter. Cela ne l'enchantait guère d'utiliser ce mode de transport. Transplaner hors du champ de protection aurait été bien plus rapide et beaucoup moins risqué, mais Ron ne supporterait pas une telle pression magique dans son état actuel.

Il était bien trop instable, bien trop fragile. Sa propre magie elle-même vacillait trop, semblant ne pas savoir ou agir, ou même simplement que faire.

Et s'il commençait tout de suite à utiliser la sienne à ce niveau, elle se répercuterait bien trop violement sur celle, faible, de Ron.

Emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture et reposant contre son torse, ce gamin ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume entre ses bras. Il était si léger, lui qui avait il y encore peu la carrure d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, entraîné à l'art du combat.

Après l'avoir marqué officiellement, Ron avait perdu définitivement connaissance et il en avait profité pour répertorier chaque blessure, chaque plaie, mémorisant les emplacements, les profondes sur le flanc gauche, les superficielles sur les bras, celles qui se chevauchaient dans un enchevêtrement informe au creux des reins, les marques rondes sur les jambes.

Il y avait tant de traces, tant de souvenirs sur cette peau abîmée. Des empreintes du passage des mangemorts, qui ne pourraient jamais être effacées. Chaque fois que Ron se regarderait dans une glace, il verrait chacune d'entre elles. Peut être se souviendrait-il de la personne qui lui avait marqué le mollet droit et comment elle s'y était prise, ou peut être ne resterait-il que la sensation de brûlure ou de déchirement.

Severus retraçait les marques de ses longs doigts noueux, les laissait courir le long de ses côtes saillantes à travers la couverture de façon presque machinale. Des striures blanches faites par un sort, sur sa joue gauche, étaient à peine dissimulées par son visage blême.

Il pouvait encore sentir les relents nauséabonds de magie noire jaillir de certaines blessures.

Il devrait rapidement faire un inventaire de sa réserve personnelle en ingrédients et potions lorsqu'ils seraient de retour. Il aurait besoin de plusieurs remèdes afin d'éliminer ce qu'il en restait. Avec un peu de chance, certaines cicatrices s'effaceraient en même temps que disparaîtrait ce qu'il restait de sorts et enchantements utilisés contre lui.

Au moins semblait-il enfin dormir paisiblement depuis qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. Son jeune calice se sentait déjà inconsciemment plus en sécurité près de lui.

C'était une bonne nouvelle parmi toutes celles qui n'avaient pour le moment rien eu de réjouissantes.

Il y avait les morts à mettre en terre, les fuyards à traquer et éliminer. Potter n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser en vie. Il était presque comme un prédateur en chasse. Et vivre parmi des mercenaires la majeure partie de sa vie n'en faisait pas un enfant de chœur. Bien au contraire. Avec la guerre, cela avait fait de lui, un homme dur et brutal, sans pitié face à ses ennemis.

Et puis il y avait la reconstruction d'un peuple entier à mettre en place, qui prendrait des années avant de réellement cicatriser…Il fallait déjà tenter de réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être, et cela commençait par les vivants ayant encore besoin de soins.

Ron faisait partie de ses nombreux estropiés de guerre. Cette image le révulsait. Mettre le jeune homme au même niveau que tout ces autres anonymes avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Et pourtant…Etre seigneur vampire n'y changerait rien, parce que peu importait ce qu'il tenterait, Ron serait toujours une de ces victimes de la guerre.

Rien ne pourrait changer cela. S'il l'avait fait sien avant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il serait déjà dans son manoir, en sécurité. Et il enrageait de n'avoir rien fait, de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct. Il lui en aurait peut être voulu, mais il ne serait certainement pas dans cet état.

Il savait qu'il était stupide de réagir ainsi, le mal était fait. Et avec des Si on referait le monde, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en vouloir.

Il retint un soupir, lui aussi aurait bien besoin d'un peu de repos.

Le jour allait se lever et il serait bientôt temps de partir. Le soleil avait tendance à le rendre irritable, comme tout vampire d'ailleurs, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de voyager en attelage au vu et au su de toute la population des Terres Sud. Les dissidents étaient encore nombreux. Leur lord anéanti, il n'y avait alors plus personne pour les contrôler. Ils étaient comme des chiens de combat sans maître. Si pour la plupart des fuyards, hommes lâches, préféraient se cacher, certains autres étaient réellement dangereux. La folie de leurs esprits les rendant cruels et implacables. Et ceux là n'admettraient jamais leur défaite. Ils étaient de loin les plus à craindre.

Ce territoire, était pour le moment, un domaine où il ne valait mieux pas s'aventurer sans y être préparé.

Et il ne tenait pas à mettre son tout récent compagnon en danger. Il lui était bien trop précieux.

Granger fut la première à réapparaître dans la petite chambre improvisée de l'infirmerie, tenant un petit sac bleu nuit à la main. Elle avait troqué sa blouse contre un jean brut et un t-shirt noir, bien plus confortable.

Elle semblait encore plus épuisée qu'à son arrivée.

« Vous écrouler stupidement d'épuisement au sol n'aidera ni votre ami, ni vos patients Granger ! » remarqua-t-il cyniquement, en la toisant de la tête aux pieds

Elle haussa un sourcil interloqué, puis fataliste et se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Toujours aussi aimable _Professeur_ Snape » rétorqua-t-elle avec une touche d'agacement dans la voix. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'appréciait pas ce surnom que le campement lui avait donné.

Lorsqu'il avait accepté de se joindre aux troupes de Potter, lui et quelques membres de son domaine avaient passé quelques semaines à enseigner l'utilité des plantes sauvages à presque la moitié des gens présents dans le camp.

Potter ne leur avait de toute façon pas laissé le choix. D'après lui c'était d'une importance vitale.

Aucun de ces imbéciles n'était capable de reconnaître une absinthe sanguinaire. Une fleur pourtant simple à reconnaître et réputée pour arrêter les hémorragies et poussant en abondance dans cette région. Il suffisait juste d'en mâcher les pétales orange vif et d'appliquer la mixture sur la plaie. La tige et le pistil avaient même des vertus calmantes.

Cela avait malgré tout été un moyen comme un autre de tenter de se rapprocher de Ron. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très bon élève contrairement à son homologue, Granger qui n'avait de cesse de lui poser mille et une questions à la suite les unes des autres.

'_Le professeur'_ était venu de cette période d'instruction de quelques semaines et avait rapidement fait le tour du camp.

A bien y réfléchir le premier à l'avoir surnommé ainsi fut Ronald. Et il n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler par ce surnom depuis. Et c'était peut être l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait en aucun cas réellement cherché à faire taire les différentes factions des troupes. De toute façon, le campement était si grand qu'il aurait eu bien du mal à faire taire toute cette population.

« Que voulez-vous Granger ? » coupa-t-il court à la querelle qu'il sentait pointer.

« J'ai apporté les affaires de Ron. J'ai pensé que cela le rassurait de trouver ce qui lui appartient, quand il se réveillera dans un lieu inconnu. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas retrouvé sa baguette. Elle a du être perdue ou brisée. »

Il hocha la tête, appréciant le geste. Pour la baguette il lui faudrait aviser plus tard. De toute façon, il n'était pas bon pour un porteur d'utiliser la magie sans le moindre catalyseur afin d'éviter les fluctuations souvent dangereuses. Il avait déjà dans l'idée de bloquer la sienne, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus stable.

Il pourrait toujours lui procurer une nouvelle baguette lorsqu'il le jugerait apte à utiliser de nouveau la magie.

Elle posa le sac sur le bord du lit et lui en tendit un second.

Il haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

« Quelques ingrédients qui pourraient vous être utiles plus tard » se contenta-t-elle d'énoncer sans plus de détail.

Elle s'installa sur le lit près de Ron et Severus et resserra sa prise sur le patient.

« Les vampires sont vraiment possessifs. » remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire fatigué, laissant quelques secondes de silence s'installer. « Promettez-moi Severus. » reprit-elle, son regard porté sur son ami « promettez-moi que vous prendrez soin de lui. J'aimerais revoir son sourire un jour. »

« Je ne vous savais pas aussi mélodramatique Granger. » souffla-t-il « Mais si cela suffit à vous rassurer. Alors je jure sur mon existence de faire au mieux de mes capacités. »

Elle hocha la tête sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en attendre de plus de sa part. Une telle promesse était déjà beaucoup venant de lui.

« Mais n'oubliez pas que nous vampires avons une relation quelque peu différente avec nos calices que vous, les humains. Et vous savez Granger que nous autres exigeons de leur part une totale soumission. Vous devez certainement savoir ce que cela implique, n'est ce pas ? »

Oui elle savait. Les créatures magiques pour la plupart, plongeaient dans une relation de façon complète et définitive. Cela pouvait amener des comportements excessifs pour certaines. Les vampires par ailleurs étaient bien moins tolérants avec un calice rebelle et insoumis.

Elle ne doutait d'ailleurs pas une seconde que rien ne serait simple avec Ron. Il n'était pour le moment pas encore assez rétabli pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant entre les séquelles physiques et psychologiques et son nouveau statut de Calice/Compagnon, elle savait que lorsqu'il commencerait réellement à rependre conscience, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Et Severus allait de ce fait, devoir rapidement lui apprendre où était sa place. Et cela n'avait rien d'engageant.

Le lien les aiderait pourtant à trouver un équilibre. Cela prendrait du temps, mais après tout, être vampire et calice avait de nombreux avantages.

Harry fit irruption a son tour dans la petite chambre, avisant le couple enlacé à la tête de lit et Hermione juste assez loin pour ne pas se faire sauter à la gorge par un vampire qui n'aimait pas la promiscuité que l'on pouvait avoir avec son calice.

« Potter. Pouvons-nous enfin quitter ton campement, ou devrons-nous attendre que le soleil se couche de nouveau ?»

« Veux-tu cesser quelques instants de te plaindre, Severus. Nous avons fait au plus vite. Et tout est prêt à présent. Quelques hommes t'accompagneront jusqu'aux limites des Terres sombres. »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Avait-il demandé une escorte ? Il n'était pas une femme faible et sans défense ayant besoin de la protection d'autrui pour assurer ses arrières.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir fait une telle demande Potter. »

« Non, c'est exact. Mais tu as Ron entre tes bras. Lui n'est pas en état de se prémunir du danger. »

Severus gronda férocement.

« Je suis Vampire Potter, Maître vampire en mon domaine, Seigneur des Terres Sombres et personne ne me défie. Me crois-tu donc incapable de protéger ce qui est mien ? » Sa voix tonna dans l'air, impérieuse et implacable.

Hermione retint un souffle laborieux face à une telle prestance. Elle était certaine qu'il ne mentait pas quand il disait n'être jamais défié. La seule personne qui pourrait encore aujourd'hui être de ceux là était Harry lui-même.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui jeter un sourire torve.

« Non, je ne crois rien Snape ! » reprit-il d'une voix calme malgré la tempête qui devait broyer son crâne. « Mais Ron est mon meilleur ami et je ne prendrai pas le moindre risque en ce qui le concerne. Je me moque de savoir que tu es le seigneur des Terres Sombres. Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant, s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je te tuerais. »

Ron gigota soudain tendu dans son sommeil. Les deux mâles en plein exercice de force stoppèrent leurs dispute et Severus reporta toute son attention sur le garçon blottit dans son giron.

« Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici. Calme- toi. » souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et papillonnant des yeux finit par se réveiller un peu.

« Prof… » marmonna-t-il semblant à peine reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui Ron, je suis là. ». Sa voix était presque tendre, mais le rouquin ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, refermant lentement les yeux, rassuré par sa présence.

Harry soupira et Hermione se leva pour se poster à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur son bras, apaisant quelque peu la tension qui régnait encore dans la pièce.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se battre pour ce genre de chose. Il y avait bien plus important à penser dans l'immédiat.

« Severus, laissez ses hommes vous accompagner. Nous en serions rassurés. S'il vous plait. »

Hermione à force de côtoyer une troupe de têtes d'hippogriffe avait fini par devenir bien plus diplomate qu'Harry, pourtant chef des armées.

Le vampire finit par accepter, de mauvaise grâce, certes, mais accepter tout de même.

Il n'avait de toute façon que perdu trop de temps. Il était temps pour lui de repartir et de faire découvrir à son précieux fardeau son tout nouveau monde.

C'est donc aux lueurs de l'aube qu'ils quittèrent le campement pour rejoindre ses propres terres. Il avait hâte d'enfin rentrer chez lui.

Les aux revoirs avaient été rapides et sans étalages de sentiments mal venus. Il avait tout de même dû jurer de revenir sur les terres de Potter une fois Ron en meilleure santé. Il avait une paix à fêter et Ron devait y participer.

* * *

Le jour était déjà bien entamé lorsqu'ils firent une pause. Le paysage était verdoyant et un soleil éblouissant éclairait d'une lumière vive leur lieu de repos. Durant l'espace d'une seconde Severus pensa que la guerre n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et que sa présence sur ce Territoire bien trop lumineux n'avait rien à voir avec le fardeau reposant toujours contre son torse.

Les quelques hommes que Potter lui avaient assignés se montraient peut bavards, mais efficaces à première vue. Ils ne relâchaient jamais réellement leur garde et restaient méfiants de tout.

Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée de lui octroyer quelques hommes de main.

Bien entendu, il préférait souffrir milles morts que d'avouer à ce jeune insolent qu'il avait eu raison de l'obliger à accepter sa requête.

Il n'avait pourtant qu'une envie, se hâter jusqu'à ses terres, son manoir et son clan. Cela faisait bien trop de temps qu'il les avait quittés. Il n'avait accepté que très peu d'entre eux pour mener quelques missions lors de la guerre et il leur avait rapidement ordonné de rentrer.

Un vampire était certes, difficilement détruit, mais contrairement aux contes et légendes que ces maudits moldus avaient l'habitude de croire, il n'avait rien d'immortel.

Leurs cœurs froids n'avaient rien de mort et ils ne brûlaient pas stupidement au soleil. Quant à boire du sang…et bien de toutes les théories plus folkloriques les unes que les autres, elle était celle se rapprochant le plus de la réalité. Leur alimentation se composait d'une grande majorité de sang, bien qu'ils puissent s'alimenter comme un être humain normal.

Mais malgré les avantages attachés à leur état, ils pouvaient passer de vie à trépas aussi facilement qu'un simple avada prononcé par un mangemort. Et lui en tant que Seigneur, ne pouvait prendre le risque de mettre les siens en danger.

Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient liés et par extension, incapables de s'éloigner de leurs 'autres' sur une longue période. Cela aurait été les mener à une mort certaine, longue et douloureuse.

Lui-même à présent ne pourrait plus aller librement entre les territoires avec autant de facilité qu'autrefois. Mais ses nombreuses années de vie lui avaient permis de voyager à travers cette terre à sa guise, découvrant ce monde avec ses merveilles et ses monstruosités.

Il avait eu bien du temps pour voir, apprendre ce que le monde avait de meilleur et de bien pire.

Aujourd'hui, il était bien qu'il trouve enfin un peu de paix. Peut être n'aurait-il pas eu ce discours il y encore un an, mais une indomptable tignasse rousse et trop longue avait envahi son champ de vision et depuis plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Son cœur avait explosé dans sa poitrine et il avait su qu'il était complètement foutu.

Et Ron semblait enfin montrer des signes de réveil plus importants que la veille. Ce qui était à ses yeux une vraie bonne nouvelle. Ses paupières s'agitaient, son corps se mouvait maladroitement, sortant doucement de ses songes maladifs.

Severus passa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ron les avaient sèches et abîmées, mais si tentantes. Tout comme la veine de sa gorge marquée par ses canines l'enivrait.

Le signe de son appartenance, de l'exclusivité de son sang, de son corps et de son âme.

Il était si appétissant malgré sa grande faiblesse, pas de doute qu'une fois sur pieds, il serait réellement à dévorer. Il s'en impatientait déjà, imaginant son corps alangui sous lui alors qu'il le prendrait totalement.

Il frissonna d'anticipation.

Les paupières de Ron s'agitèrent un peu plus, et finalement dévoilèrent ses deux grands yeux bleus. Ils plongèrent immédiatement dans celui d'obsidienne du vampire, unique point de repère auquel il pouvait s'accrocher.

« Professeur Snape… » murmura-t-il de manière presque inaudible. Son regard incertain et surpris brillait d'un éclat plus vif que lors de son précédant réveil.

L'épuisement l'assommait encore toujours autant toutefois, le laissant sans force, aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau né.

Mais enfin, il semblait plus apte à réfléchir, à penser. Il reprenait lentement ses esprits.

« Où…qu'est… ? » Toujours confus, il tenta de porter son regard sur ce qui l'entourait, mais le vampire l'en empêcha. Ses yeux l'incitant à ne se fixer que sur lui.

Soulagé et bien moins pris par le temps, il ne força pas autant que la première fois. Etant désormais calice, il semblait déjà reprendre un peu de forces. Bien plus rapide que s'il avait dû attendre avant de le mordre.

« Ne te préoccupe de rien pour le moment. Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir c'est que tu peux te reposer autant que tu le souhaites. » Il n'était pas encore temps de lui expliquer la situation.

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard flou, la fatigue le pesait.

« Je…l'infirmerie… » Il déglutit. Parler était si difficile. Sa langue était comme du plomb.

« Chuuuut. Cesse de lutter. »

Il secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser aller.

Le vampire gronda de désapprobation.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on me désobéisse Ron » tonna sa voix féroce, dominatrice et autoritaire, n'admettant aucun refus.

Protestant faiblement, d'une voix rauque et mal assurée. Son corps tremblait. Et Severus constata qu'il paniquait.

« Comprend…pas…où.. L'infirmerie ? » répéta-t-il, un pointe d'hystérie tremblante au fond de la gorge

Il lui attrapa alors son visage émacié de ses deux mains. Elles paraissaient si grandes sur ses joues pâles. Ses doigts passaient dans les mèches trop longues derrière la tête du jeune homme.

Et sa voix tonna, grondante comme le tonnerre en pleine tempête. Comme toujours avec lui, il repassa automatiquement aux vouvoiements, froids et distants, sachant parfaitement que cela le rendait toujours profondément mal à l'aise, comme n'acceptant pas l'idée de cette distance qu'il lui infligeait.

Il avait constaté cet état de fait durant l'époque où il avait réussi à l'approcher et nouer un début d'amitié. Ron semblait toujours profondément blessé quand il lui parlait ainsi et finissait irrémédiablement par culpabiliser. Lui qui élevait l'amitié au rang le plus élevé supportait mal ce genre de situation.

Et il allait en jouer. Le calice se soumettait en général tout naturellement avec les semaines, les mois, malgré les quelques exceptions qu'il y avait parfois. Ronald ne semblait même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et buté comme il était il se refuserait à obéir malgré ses instincts. Jouer sur sa corde sensible allait aider à obtenir gain de cause.

Il l'avait peut être choisi comme calice, compagnon et serait celui qui porterait ses enfants, mais il n'en n'était pas moins un vampire parfois retors. Et la fin justifiait les moyens.

« Ecoutez-moi bien Weasley, je sais que vous avez peur, que vous êtes fatigué et que vous voudriez des explications à l'instant. Mais pour le moment vous allez m'obéir bien sagement comme un bon garçon et essayez de vous reposer encore un peu. »

Ron sembla quelque peu hébété par un tel changement de comportement.

« Allez-vous céder à mon ordre à présent ? » enjoignit-il d'une voix lente, magnétisante.

Il y eut comme un sanglot étouffé alors que le rouquin tentait une nouvelle fois de contester son ordre implicite, sans grande réussite, le maître vampire augmentant légèrement la pression sur son esprit.

« Monsieur Weasley ! » la tempête de sa voix se transforma en ouragan « À qui appartenez-vous ? »

Ron gémit et se tendit, comme oppressé par cette nouvelle présence qui l'englobait, le contrôlait.

« Répondez à ma question ! » tonna-t-il plus durement encore sans le lâcher, ni des mains, ni des yeux.

« Je… » couina-t-il de plus en plus angoissé, sachant inconsciemment la réponse mais refusant de la laisser sortir.

« Allez-y Monsieur Weasley…dites-le moi…vous le savez. » Sa voix se faisait doucereuse à présent, modulant l'intonation la rendant plus insistante, plus irrésistible.

Et Ron ne pouvait pas y résister.

« Je…Je suis à vous. » souffla-t-il enfin, des larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Redites-le. » réitéra-t-il

« non…s'il…s'il vous plait. » supplia-t-il.

« Ronald…Répétez-le. »

« ….Je suis a vous. » couina-t-il finalement de plus en plus désespéré.

Severus continuerait jusqu'à ce que l'ancien soldat craque et cède complètement se soumettant à lui, lui obéissant et ne contestant plus ses ordres.

« Encore » intima-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Ron écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Son regard brilla d'un éclair de compréhension brute, le domptant. Il n'était plus le soldat, devenu un docile, un calice, incapable de résister, ou de se rebeller avec trop de force.

Il lui appartenait.

Et alors que la réalité le frappa avec violence, il éclata en sanglots, perdant complètement le contrôle, obéit à l'ordre donné et répéta d'une voix vacillante la litanie « Je suis à vous, je suis à vous, je suis à vous, je suis à vous. »

Severus cessa enfin ses tourments et lâcha sa prise sur son esprit.

« Oui, c'est bien Ron. Brave garçon. Laisse-moi le contrôle et cède-moi tes tourments. Aujourd'hui et pour toutes les années à venir, je serai celui qui apprendra tes peurs, celui qui séchera tes larmes. Tu me donneras ton sang et ton plaisir. Je serai celui qui prend le contrôle et plus jamais tu n'auras à subir les souffrances qui ont été les tiennes. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être celui qui protège et qui venge. Cette tâche m'est désormais dévolue aussi sûrement que tu es mien. »

Et Ron abdiqua, lui abandonnant le contrôle, incapable de se battre plus longtemps. Il se laissa inconsciemment aller dans ses bras.

Severus savait que Ron reprendrait le combat une fois en meilleure forme, qu'il tenterait de nier ce qu'il était devenu, mais son instinct lui dicterait le contraire. Ron s'épuiserait à se battre contre le vampire et son propre instinct de calice.

Et pourtant, arriverait un moment où il perdrait cette guerre. Il la perdrait et s'en remettrait entièrement à lui. Car tel était ce qu'il était, à présent. Et Severus saurait apaiser ses craintes. Ron finirait par lui laisser le 'pouvoir' avec plaisir.

Le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras, il se pencha sur lui et finalement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise mais ne se déroba pas de sa prise.

Le vampire exigea l'entrée sans résistance, caressant délicatement ses lèvres de sa langue, l'incitant à les ouvrir.

Ron le laissa l'envahir avec un gémissement entre peur et envie. Sa langue effleura la sienne, timide et incertaine. Et Severus exalta d'enfin pouvoir explorer cette bouche si tentatrice, exhortant à la langue de son compagnon de venir à sa rencontre et d'accepter la danse qu'il menait.

Ron s'accrocha au vêtement sombre du vampire alors que le baiser s'intensifiait. Ce dernier approfondit encore cette caresse déjà si intime. Un simulacre de l'acte sexuel qui finirait par les lier définitivement.

Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, Ron haletait, les yeux brillants d'un éclat d'été, magnifique.

Severus déposa quelques légères douceurs de ses lèvres, sur chaque paupière, pommette, mâchoire et se déplaça lentement vers sa gorge offerte.

Il huma son parfum sucré et le jeune homme dégagea doucement sa nuque, le laissant passer sa langue sur sa peau fine. Il le sentit trembler d'anticipation.

« Tu sens si bon. Ta peau est un aphrodisiaque auquel je ne peux résister. »

Et sans plus attendre, il enfonça ses canines dans la peau tendre du cou, avalant goulûment une longue gorgée. Son calice gémit et se tendit contre lui, déjà si dépendant de cette morsure bienfaitrice.

Ce goût….tellement bon. Ce sang déjà si riche de lui, portant sa propre essence, une partie de ce qu'il était coulait dans ses veines. Absolument divin.

« Pro…Professeur… » souffla le rouquin d'une voix basse et extatique, si pleine de plaisir.

Severus s'arracha de lui presque avec reluctance. Il lui aurait fait l'amour sur le champ s'il n'était pas encore si faible. Cet ex petit soldat aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux océan était bien trop désirable pour son propre bien.

« Bientôt mon calice, bientôt. » se contenta-t-il de souffler tout contre ses lèvres, alors que celui-ci se rendormait doucement, les joues encore roses de leur étreinte précédente.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il arriverait lui-même à ne pas perdre le contrôle face à lui. Il en doutait fort alors qu'il sentait une belle érection frotter douloureusement contre ses pantalons.

Il avait réellement besoin de dormir un peu et se remettre les idées en place. Severus Snape ne perdait jamais ses moyens, jamais.

Il grogna, il sentait que les prochaines semaines seraient bien difficiles et le mettraient à rude épreuve.

* * *

Une journée entière et une partie de la nuit s'étaient écoulées, lorsqu' enfin, le petit convoi s'arrêta à l'orée des terres sombres.

Une immense forêt aux arbres anciens marquait la frontière qui le séparait encore de chez lui.

Les troncs tordus dans des formes inquiétantes, ainsi que les ramures nues, tombantes n'avaient rien de bien engageant et peu de gens osaient s'y aventurer bien loin. Et pourtant, cette étendue d'arbres n'avait absolument rien de plus dangereux qu'une autre.

Mais cela avait au moins le mérite d'en éloigner les importuns qui souhaiteraient chercher querelles à son clan.

Severus avait réussi à dormir quelques heures. Son sommeil fut léger, mais néanmoins réparateur. Ron s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises. Il en avait profité pour le faire boire et manger un peu. Certes ce fut frugal, mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer à avaler plus. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de pouvoir se nourrir de nouveau convenablement.

La petite carriole s'arrêta devant les premiers arbres et les quelques gardes assignés à leurs personnes descendirent de balais, venant à leur rencontre.

« Professeur Snape, nous sommes arrivés. »

Le vampire hocha la tête sans commentaire, faisant fi de ce surnom qu'il n'appréciait pourtant guère.

Ce soldat, grand comme un taureau à la barbe broussailleuse ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans cet environnement. Et il pouvait le comprendre. Lui-même n'avait pas été très à son aise au campement.

« On sait que M'sieur Harry nous a demandé de pas aller plus loin, mais si vous avez b'soin, nous, on peut vous accompagner plus loin. » il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au rouquin endormi sur l'une des banquettes.

Snape le toisa froidement. « Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services à présent. »

Il sortit de la carriole avec aisance et se posta devant les hommes.

« Les miens vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Vous pourrez vous reposer dans la clairière située un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un vous y conduira et vous approvisionnera pour votre voyage de retour. »

A peine ses paroles prononcées deux formes apparurent dans leur champ de vision.

« Et bien, et bien. Ce pourrait-il que l'on parle de nous ? » pépia une jolie voix féminine.

« Monsieur Flint, Miss Parkison. » salua sobrement Severus.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous attendions votre retour Maître Snape » énonça de sa voix grave Marcus Flint en penchant légèrement son buste en un salut respectueux.

« Et cela fait bien longtemps que je souhaitais être de retour parmi vous. »

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sa voix clochetait délicatement aux oreilles des hommes. Elle était bien trop expansive selon Severus. Mais elle avait toujours eu le don de détendre les atmosphères les plus tendues.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Maître Snape. » ria-t-elle joyeusement. Puis se retournant vers les hommes qui les avaient escortés, un petit sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres.

« Est-ce dont vous, chers messieurs que je dois guider jusqu'à votre lieu de repos ? » elle s'approcha d'un pas langoureux vers celui qui lui plaisait le plus et elle l'entendit déglutir avec difficulté.

« Pansy ! » réprimanda sévèrement Marcus. « Cesse donc tes enfantillages et accompagne ces hommes. Je pense qu'ils ont mérité de prendre du repos. »

Elle grimaça, dépitée. « Si on peut même plus s'amuser un peu. » soupira-t-elle en prenant la direction de la clairière. « Suivez-moi Messieurs…Et juré je ne vous ferai pas subir les derniers outrages. »

Les hommes rougirent et lui emboîtèrent le pas après une hésitation tout à fait compréhensible. Après tout, être en compagnie d'un vampire n'était pas rassurant mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un vampire pervers, c'était réellement angoissant.

Son rire de fée raisonna un long moment dans les sous bois.

Lorsqu' ils disparurent de leur ouie, Marcus s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

« A-t-elle été si pénible durant mon absence ? » s'enquit Severus les sourcils froncés.

« Juste depuis qu'elle sait votre retour. »

« Dans ce cas, je souhaite qu'elle n'essaie pas de se montrer si…impertinente dans les jours à venir. J'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi, et il a besoin de calme. Ce n'est pas avec un tel comportement qu'il pourra se reposer. »

Marcus haussa les sourcils interloqués. Snape ne s'acoquinait qu'avec bien peu de personnes en dehors de son clan, à moins que…

« Maitre Snape, veuillez pardonner ma curiosité, mais est-ce donc vrai ? Auriez-vous trouvé celui qui est vôtre ? »

Le retour des quelques membres du clan qui avaient suivi leur seigneur pendant un temps, amenèrent également la rumeur que ce dernier avait trouvé celui qui serait son compagnon et calice. Bien sûr Marcus ne prenait pas pour comptant ce que l'on pouvait bien lui rapporter.

Mais si cette rumeur se trouvait fondée, alors à n'en pas douter que cette bonne nouvelle accompagnait celle de la fin de la guerre.

« C'est exact. Je compte le présenter en tant que tel dès que celui-ci sera en état. En attendant, rentrons, il me tarde de fouler le sol du domaine. »

Et l'enjoignant, il monta dans la calèche où reposait toujours le corps endormi du jeune calice. Il fut un instant interloqué par le spectacle désolant du jeune homme, alors que les Sombrals reprenaient leur marche. Nul besoin de leur indiquer le chemin, ils semblaient savoir où se diriger.

« Nous les laisserons aux écuries durant la nuit. Un serviteur les ramènera aux hommes demain, ainsi que la carriole. Veille à ce que ces derniers soient bien traités. Je ne souhaite pas m'attirer le courroux de Potter. »

Il ne connaissait ce Potter que de réputation, mais si Severus Snape prenait des précautions vis-à-vis de lui, il ne devait pas être homme à prendre à la légère.

« Il en sera fait ainsi. »

Et un silence calme et serein s'installa durant quelques minutes, uniquement brisé par les roues crissant surs les feuilles et branche mortes.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer Marcus ? » souffla soudainement son seigneur. Comme toujours celui ci semblait tout savoir sur tout le monde avant même les principaux concernés.

« Mon seigneur…je ne voudrais pas vous importuner alors que vous venez à peine de franchir les limites de nos terres. »

« Sottise. » s'énerva-t-il. « Dis-moi plutôt au lieu de tergiverser. »

Le petit brun soupira. « Olivier attend un enfant. » annonça-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

« Et cela est-il si une mauvaise nouvelle pour que tu sembles si préoccupé ? »

« Non ! » se récria-t-il aussi bas que possible pour ne pas réveiller le jeune calice. « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Les grossesses mâles sont risquées maître et j'ai bien peur qu'Olivier s'en attriste bien trop s'il n'arrive pas à terme. »

Severus le jaugea durant de longues secondes. Vraiment les vampires ne s'inquiétaient que pour leur calice.

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce stade là n'est-ce pas Marcus ?! »

« Non, il n'en n'est qu'à son second mois. »

« Alors cessons de nous inquiéter pour le moment. Je tacherai de le voir une fois Ron installé dans nos appartements et ayant moi-même pris un peu de repos. »

Marcus l'en remercia et le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Severus somnola durant la majeure partie du temps.

Et ce n'est qu'au petit matin alors qu'un jour gris faisait son apparition qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination du manoir.

Il lui semblait bien plus grand dans ce ciel matinal qu'à son départ. Merlin ses Terres lui avaient manqué, son manoir, son clan entier qu'il sentait grouiller de vie entre les murs de ce qu'il pouvait appeler 'maison'

Lorsqu'il posa enfin pieds à terre, enserrant son jeune 'amant' il le sentit remuer un peu et un véritable sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il était de retour parmi les siens après une guerre âpre où ce début de paix avait encore le goût âpre du chagrin et son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

Il ne pouvait pour le moment, être plus satisfait.

« Bienvenue parmi les tiens Ronald Weasley ! »

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Le feu et la glace.

**Auteur : **Azanielle !

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi et c'est bien dommage.

**Pairing :** Snape/Weasley – Potter/Malfoy (dans le fond et dans plusieurs chapitres)

**Warning :** Slash évidement, peut être un touuuut petit peut de torture mentale et relation dominant/dominé – Vous êtes prévenu, alors mineurs passez votre chemin.

**Attention Lime dans ce chapitre**

**Note : **Alors voila le chapitre 3 qui fait la part belle à Ron. Je remercie ma toute nouvelle bêta, Brunhild pour son aide précieuse. Et pour une fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire et vous laisse me donner votre avis.

**Place aux réponses aux reviews**

**Arianeyuy** : Et oui, j'aime les couples originaux ! Un Ron pas assez mit en valeur et un Severus qui dans les romans en a franchement bavé durant toute sa vie.

En ce qui concerne leur couple, rien ne va être simple. Après tout comme tu le dis, ils sont franchement têtus. Et n'oublions pas que Severus est un vampire qui domine un calice soumis. Je sens que des vases vont voler.

**Capi**: Merci. J'ai été un peu longue mais voila enfin le chapitre 3

**Kitkat**: Toi qui es si pressée, voila enfin la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. On va encore voir un Ron qui ne peut rien contre le vampire Severus Snape.

**Review anonyme** : Tu n'as pas laissé de pseudo, c'est assez embêtant de ne pas connaître la personne qui me laisse une review aussi longue. J'adore les longs commentaires en plus.

Alors pour tes questions. Ron n'a pas été violer, non. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, j'y avais pensé. A la fin je me suis dis qu'après ça Ron serait tellement différent de ce que je voulais que je n'aie pas intégré le viol. De plus, c'est parfois très mal vu par certains lecteurs.

En ce qui concerne le couple Harry/Draco, Personnellement, c'est un couple que j'apprécie mais je n'avais jamais pensé à un Blaize/Harry. Ca pourrait être intéressant d'écrire une fic sur eux. J'aime un peu tous les couples dans ce fandom. Cela va du plus classique au plus orignal, tu aura pu le constater.

Malgré tout, dans cette fic, la je ne compte pas changer le couple Harry/Draco. Ils font partie du scénario. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas en faire un couple très présent. J'avais au départ l'intention de faire une fic sur eux du même univers, mais tu ne sera pas forcé de la lire hein.

Mais Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire un Harry/Draco super naïf ou super con. Pour moi Harry et Draco sont des personnages qui ont souffert d'une guerre chacun à sa façon et c'est assez intéressant à traiter je trouve.

Voila j'espère tout de même continuer à te suivre tout au long de cette histoire.

Place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Réveil douloureux.

La douleur avait quelque chose d'insidieux. Elle n'était jamais tapie très loin, prédateur patient. Elle se cachait derrière les ombres, attendant son heure, attendant sa proie.

Et puis sans que l'on s'y attende, elle se jetait sur vous, affamée, avide, insatiable.

La fuir ne servait à rien, il était déjà trop tard. Elle vous avait attrapé, et vous brisait dans son étreinte, détruisant vos murs de protection, broyant votre volonté sous sa puissance, dévastant méthodiquement tous vos espoirs.

Elle s'infiltrait lentement, sans la moindre difficulté, prenant son temps, savourant chaque seconde comme une bouchée de la plus délicieuse des sucreries.

Elle était si forte et vous si faible.

Elle devenait alors une amante fidèle, toujours présente. De jour comme de nuit, elle ne vous quittait plus. Elle vous souriait de plaisir alors qu'elle vous observait tenter de la dissimuler sous votre masque de soldat inébranlable.

Elle riait quand elle vous assiégeait et vous voyait vous tordre comme un ver de terre sur le sol terreux de votre cellule.

La douleur….omniprésente, suffocante, insupportable, brûlante, terrifiante.

Il y en avait des adjectifs pour la décrire, pour la nommer. Elle pouvait être comme une sangsue géante, vous attraper et ne plus vous lâcher, vous suçant les veines jusqu'à vous assécher et vous laisser sans vie.

Une âme brisée parmi tant d'autres. Des milliers de morceaux répandus au sol, comme un vase qu'on aurait laissé tomber sans le vouloir.

Vous la connaissiez bien cette souffrance qui prenait des milliers de formes. Elle était sournoise la douleur, ho oui, si sournoise. Elle essayait de vous séduire avec ses mots tendres, de vous manipuler, de vous faire adhérer à ses envies, ses désirs, ses petits plaisirs.

Mais finalement, votre regard finissait par se remplir de terreur quand vous vous refusiez à elle. Et alors vous l'entendiez rire de satisfaction, gémir et même jouir lorsque perdant la bataille, vous finissiez par hurler sous elle.

Il lui arrivait souvent de vous laisser sans force, plaie béante d'un corps à l'agonie.

Et sous la fine persienne où traversait un rayon de lune, le mince espoir que l'on vous retrouve s'amenuisait lentement.

Pourtant, étrangement, lorsque vous fermiez les yeux, il y avait ce regard d'obsidienne, si sombre et si profond, qui luisait doucement et pansait vos plaies.

Alors vous vous endormiez malgré la douleur et attendiez de nouveau le levé du jour.

Et avec lui un nouvel espoir.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose au loin. Ça l'appelait presque avec désespoir.

Ca faisait mal de l'entendre et ça pesait si lourd dans sa poitrine. C'était comme un cri déchirant qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Ca s'éloignait et ça ne devait pas. Ça devait rester, ça ne pouvait pas partir. Il avait besoin de ce quelque chose, il en avait tellement besoin.

Le poids dans sa poitrine s'accompagnait de l'horrible sensation de dizaines de serpents se tortillant entre ses entrailles. Il avait envie de vomir. Le quelque chose s'éloignait toujours et il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre ! Il ne pouvait pas, son corps ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi ne lui obéissait-il pas ? Il le devait, il le fallait. Il devait rattraper son quelque chose.

Il l'abandonnait et son cri de désespoir cogna dans sa tête avec violence. Ca faisait si mal !

Les serpents s'agitaient toujours, se démultipliaient, l'envahissaient et sa poitrine allait imploser.

Il avait la nausée, ses tripes se retournaient dans tous les sens, son corps, du béton pour chair, semblait paralysé et il savait qu'il allait mourir s'il ne rattrapait pas son quelque chose.

Et puis soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Plus de poids, plus de serpents, plus de ce quelque chose qui l'appelait. Juste du silence.

Il sentit son être scindé en deux s'emplir de terreur. Une terreur remplaçant ce qui lui avait été arraché, une terreur brute, profonde, ignoble.

Elle le noyait d'horreur et il fut incapable de garder une once de contrôle.

Un hurlement presque inhumain déchira le voile des ténèbres.

* * *

Ron ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Ses paupières semblaient de plomb et Merlin il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait presque pu s'évanouir de douleur sur l'instant. Il avait la sensation d'un brasier dans son ventre et d'un poignard dans sa poitrine. Et il avait cette horrible impression de manque, comme si quelqu'un lui avait arraché quelque chose de précieux sans qu'il ne sache quoi.

Il avait l'esprit brumeux et ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, lui donnant mal à la tête. Il y avait ce regard noir qui ne cessait d'envahir son univers, engloutissant les quelques souvenirs de sa libération. Il lui venait vaguement les visages d'Hermione et d'Harry à son chevet de l'infirmerie où il était passé après chaque retour de bataille.

Il se souvenait avoir été capturé lors d'une embuscade. Il n'avait pas obéi à Harry. Harry qui ne lui permettait plus de participer, l'éloignant sciemment de chaque combat. Peut être avait-il découvert ce honteux secret qu'il avait tant de mal à cacher.

Mais on n'empêchait pas Ron de se battre. Ron était un soldat, un mercenaire, un combattant et Ron avait besoin d'obtenir vengeance.

Alors il avait fini par ne plus l'écouter, désobéissant, fonçant comme un taureau droit devant lui, se jetant aveuglément dans la bataille, ignorant le soutien que les hommes tentaient de lui apporter.

Et il avait été si empressé de faire couler le sang, de voir les corps tomber sous sa haine et son chagrin, d'anéantir chacun de ces monstres alors que le souvenir des membres de sa famille déchiquetés lui retournait encore l'estomac.

La vue de sa toute jeune sœur au regard vide qui le fixait, le corps désarticulé, telle une poupée de chiffon ensanglantée qu'on avait jeté contre un mur, avaient été gravé au fer rouge dans son crâne.

Les cauchemars depuis, ne l'avaient plus jamais quitté.

Ron n'avait dès lors cessé de multiplier ses efforts pour anéantir chaque mangemort qui s'opposait à lui, tuant sans pitié, détruisant leurs vies comme ils avaient détruit les leurs.

Que lui était-il resté de son enfance entrecoupée de rire et de joie ? Du sang et des hurlements. Tellement de sang, tellement de hurlements. Et sa rage, sa rage si violente, si destructrice, lui brûlant les entrailles, le consumant de l'intérieur.

Mourir n'avait plus d'importance. Il voulait juste tuer, tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus le sang épais des siens sur ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse oublier leurs existences, jusqu'à submerger son âme dans une abîme ou son propre cri déchirant ne s'entendrait plus.

Hermione avait tenté de lui parler, de le raisonner. De ça il s'en souvenait, oui, il se souvenait de ses yeux remplis de larmes. Des larmes que lui-même n'arrivait pas à verser. Sa petite Ginny avait tellement admiré Hermione, aimé Harry. Et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient toujours fait partie de sa famille. Mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, de son cœur brisé que d'accepter leur aide.

Et qui était-il lui, pour leur imposer sa peine ? N'étaient-ils pas en guerre après tout ? Il y avait tant à faire, tant à sauver. Son chagrin n'était rien, il ne méritait pas d'attention. Il n'était pas seul à souffrir des pertes.

Il ne lui était plus resté que sa vengeance. Il avait commencé à prendre des risques inconsidérés, bien loin de sa réputation de fin stratège. Il avait été si aveuglé par son chagrin et sa haine.

Et son idiotie avait fini par lui attirer des ennuis. Il avait été pris. Un prisonnier de guerre de plus. Un parmi tant d'autres. Mais il était bien connu que les mangemorts étaient adeptes de la douleur. Ils la vénéraient presque autant qu'ils admiraient leur maître.

Ron se remémorait trop bien ce qu'il avait enduré. Et un frisson d'horreur le traversa de part en part.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front encore chaud et Ron eut un sursaut de terreur brute.

« Etes-vous réveillé ? »

Ron aurait hurlé d'une surprise inquiète s'il avait pu mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est lâcher un pitoyable couinement, son cœur manquant un battement avant de repartir trop vite.

Cette voix lui était définitivement inconnue. Hermione n'avait pas une voix masculine et Harry ne lui parlait jamais avec une telle douceur.

N'était-il pas à l'infirmerie ? Il avait été libéré. Il en avait des bribes de souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Des flashes surtout, d'horribles flashes. Des scènes humiliantes à ses yeux, dégradantes. Il aurait souhaité les oublier ces souvenirs là.

En fait il aurait presque été préférable qu'il perde complètement la mémoire. Chaque souvenir devenait douloureux, insupportable. Il en venait presque à maudire sa propre existence.

Il se sentait si pitoyable de penser de telles choses alors qu'il devait s'estimer heureux. Après tout, lui était encore en vie.

« Chuuut…calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

Ron porta enfin son regard sur l'étranger. Sa vision étant encore floue, il ne distingua qu'un contour de visage plutôt fin, une masse de cheveux bruns, et la fraîcheur de cette main posée sur sa peau.

Elle était réconfortante cette main.

« Nous étions inquiets. Nous avons cru un instant vous perdre. Le maître en aurait été inconsolable. »

De quoi parlait-il ? Le perdre ? Maître inconsolable ? Il avait déjà tellement de difficultés à remettre les événements connus dans l'ordre et soudain, tant de nouvelles données apparaissaient.

Il était incapable de gérer ça. Et il avait tellement mal à la tête.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » souffla-t-il dans un murmure rauque, las.

« Ho veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse. » s'exclama-t-il, une note de réprimande dans la voix. « Je suis Olivier Wood. Et enchanté de faire votre rencontre Ronald. »

Olivier avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ses traits se faisaient plus nets, plus précis, bien plus distincts et il en soutira un véritable soulagement en constatant que cet homme n'avait véritablement rien d'un mangemort. Ses bras nus ne portaient aucune marque, son corps fin et son visage tendre semblaient n'avoir jamais connu combats et batailles. Dans un certain sens, il l'enviait presque. Lui-même aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir connu de guerre.

Alors que son esprit remontait à la surface, Il remarqua alors la chambre dans laquelle il demeurait.

Et Merlin ! Elle suintait un tel luxe qu'il en ressentit un profond malaise. Les portes-fenêtres si hautes, se dressaient sur sa droite dévorant tout un pan de mur. Elles laissaient entrevoir un balcon qui aurait pu accueillir une vingtaine de personnes par jour de beau temps. Au loin une immense forêt s'avançait jusqu'à l'horizon, sinistre sous le ciel gris.

Devant lui une porte double battant d'un bois de chêne massif s'élançait tout comme les fenêtres jusqu'au plafond haut. Vernie et lustrée, elle était ornée de magnifiques motifs et reliefs qui n'avaient pu être faits que de la main d'un ébéniste de talent.

Une lourde table ovale en marbre noir supportait tout un tas de fioles et remèdes dont les noms sur les étiquettes ne lui disaient pas la moindre chose.

Et lui-même reposait dans un immense lit à baldaquin. Les rideaux de soies noires des plus fines devaient valoir une véritable fortune. Les draps rouge sang étaient comme une caresse sur sa peau meurtrie.

Rien que l'espace de la chambre était impressionnant. Il aurait pu y mettre tout un logement complet qu'il y aurait encore de quoi en rajouter.

Elle était sombre pourtant, à peine éclairée de dizaines de lanternes flottantes sous le plafond de pierre brute.

« Je….Où sommes nous ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à l'infirmerie ? Et où sont Harry et Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il soudain, la voix toujours un peu rauque et hésitante.

Ron était inquiet, et Ron n'aimait pas s'inquiéter. Pourquoi était-il ici, dans cette chambre immense où il se sentait si déplacé ? Et quel était cet ici d'ailleurs ?

L'espace d'un millième de seconde il fut persuadé qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais quitté sa cage et que cet endroit était une nouvelle forme de torture. Lui redonner espoir avant de le détruire définitivement.

Pouvait-il réellement paniquer et tenter de s'enfuir alors qu'il était presque certain de ne même pas pouvoir tenir debout ?

Olivier lui attrapa doucement la main, et le força à se focaliser sur son visage, calmant ainsi un début de crise de panique. Il ne souriait plus et son visage avait soudain une expression si grave. La même que celle qu'il avait eu autrefois, devant ses innombrables cartes et plans sur lesquels il essayait tant bien que mal de définir la meilleure stratégie.

Cette vie lui paraissait tellement loin et si proche à la fois. Au final combien de semaines ou de mois s'était-il écoulé depuis son emprisonnement ? Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps.

« Je vous assure que vous ne risquez rien ici. Je sais que vous êtes inquiet mais croyez moi lorsque je vous dis que vous ne pourrez jamais être plus en sécurité qu'entre ses murs. »

Ron hocha lentement la tête, refoulant son angoisse. Comment lui, un soldat qui avait passé plus de six années en guerre pouvait-il se comporter ainsi?

Etait-il devenu un tel lâche pour s'effrayer au moindre changement, trembler d'un simple souffle de vent et s'effaroucher d'un infime bruit inconnu ?

Ron se faisait l'effet d'un moins que rien.

Quelqu'un cogna soudainement sur une porte située à sa gauche et le rouquin sursauta une nouvelle fois, incapable de refouler sa peur, malgré ses efforts.

Olivier sourit gentiment pour le rassurer et se leva prestement. A petits pas pressés et presque sautillants, il s'avança jusqu'à une longue tenture de velours rouge grenat et la souleva pour laisser apparaître une petite porte de bois simple qui détonnait complètement du reste de la pièce.

Elle était autant à sa place que lui dans ce grand lit.

Ron observa étrangement son 'garde du corps'. Il lui faisait penser à un lutin de Cornouaille à sauter ainsi. C'était une image peu flatteuse il devait bien l'admettre. Il n'en avait jamais vu pourtant, bien qu'il en ait une assez bonne image

Enfant, avec sa sœur Ginny, leur frère aîné, Charlie leur contait souvent des aventures trépidantes qu'il avait vécues à travers le monde. L'une d'entre elles concernait ces petits lutins bleus un peu trop facétieux.

Charlie avait toujours été un magnifique conteur, partageant, revivant ses années de découvertes avec les deux derniers de la famille. Les enfants chéris qu'ils étaient tous deux écoutaient ses histoires avec fascination et leurs grands yeux encore plein d'innocence s'émerveillaient sans cesse.

Charlie lui-même s'enthousiasmait de leur en conter toujours plus, rien que pour voir leurs petites bouilles de bambins émerveillées.

Il avait été le premier à périr.

Un relent de rage et d'horreur remonta à la surface et ses muscles tendus protestèrent d'un effort trop fourni.

A l'entrée un homme discutait à voix basse avec Olivier. La conversation semblait quelque peu houleuse entre eux.

Le nouvel arrivant le dominait de sa taille et de son aura. C'en était réellement impressionnant, effrayant et trop étouffant. Olivier Wood semblait si petit et si mince face à cet autre homme à la carrure massive. Son visage dur aux traits carrés démontrait un profond mécontentement.

Et soudain il soupira et comme un ballon de baudruche percé il dégonfla instantanément. Son expression changea du tout au tout, passant de la colère à l'exaspération teintée d'une touche d'amusement en un micro millième de seconde.

« Soit, puisque tu en as décidé ainsi, j'accepte pour quelques heures encore. » sa voix cette fois portait plus loin, désormais oublieux de la présence du rouquin. « Mais je ne céderai pas Olivier, tu iras te reposer dans notre chambre une fois le dîner terminé. »

« Mais… » tenta d'argumenter son jeune infirmier.

Le regard de l'autre se durcit dangereusement. « Tu obéiras à mon ordre Olivier, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? » le coupa-t-il brutalement.

Le petit brun baissa la tête, se soumettant à cette obligation de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien, je retournerai à nos appartements. » souffla-t-il tout bas, d'une petite voix d'enfant déçu.

Ron n'aurait jamais cru le penser un jour, mais écouter cette étrange querelle était une très bonne diversion à ses souvenirs cauchemardesques.

Bien que ressembler à une vieille commère ne l'enchantait guère, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour éloigner de son esprit, sa mémoire trop vive le plus loin possible.

« Cesse de faire la tête veux-tu. Tu sais très bien ce que le maître a conseillé pour toi. Je ne dérogerai pas à cette règle. »

« J'en suis parfaitement conscient Marcus, mais pourquoi penses-tu donc que la moindre activité puisse être dangereuse ? Je ne suis pas malade ! »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour une telle conversation. » abrégea-t-il sèchement visiblement exaspéré. Il s'avança de quelques pas dans la direction de Ron.

Ce dernier recula, son dos venant taper contre la tête de lit. Il dégageait une aura oppressante qui lui broyait le crâne et annihilait le peu de pensées cohérentes qui lui restait encore. Il s'arrêta net en voyant son expression douloureuse et recula sagement.

« Arrivez-vous à supporter ma présence ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre calme. Il avait les sourcils froncés et n'avait pas l'air satisfait.

Ron aurait voulu répondre, vraiment, mais sa tête menaçait d'imploser maintenant, et les souvenirs de sa prison remontèrent à la surface avec autant de violence qu'un tsunami.

Le rire grinçant était là, juste à ses cotés.

Pitié, pitié, pitié ! Il avait supplié, ho bon sang, il avait supplié ! Qu'on l'achève, qu'on le crève mais pitié, qu'on stoppe la douleur.

« Marcus ? Marcus, qui a-t-il ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? » Quelqu'un paniquait. Mais ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. Paniquer ne faisait qu'augmenter la douleur.

« Va chercher notre Seigneur, vite ! »

Il était nu. Oui, il était nu dans cette cellule, un rat. Il avait si froid, si faim, si mal…si mal. Il n'y avait pas de limite à l'imagination. La douleur prenait un tel plaisir, à la limite de la jouissance et lui voulait tellement qu'on l'achève.

Il n'avait pas assez de force pour supporter ça ! Il ne pouvait pas !

Alors plonger dans les méandres de l'inconscience était un soulagement sans fin.

* * *

Quand Ron émergea pour la seconde fois, il se sentait mieux. La fatigue pesait encore sur ses épaules mais au moins, ne souffrait il plus et ses pensées semblaient enfin plus claires.

Il était même étrangement bien, apaisé. Il y avait une présence à ses cotés. Il sentait le poids de son corps près de lui et sa main caressait doucement son visage. Il ne souhaitait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas encore. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi serein et il voulait tant en jouir encore un peu, laisser la réalité brutale au loin quelques instants de plus.

Il se rapprocha de la chaleur de l'autre, l'invitant à continuer ses lentes caresses rassurantes sur sa peau. Pouvait-il rester ainsi éternellement et ne jamais sortir de cet état de léthargie bienfaitrice ? Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, il ne sentait pas la terreur lui écraser les tripes malgré la présence de cet inconnu.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'effrayant et de douloureux dans ce cocon apaisant.

« Je sais que c'est encore bien difficile pour toi de sortir des songes Ron, mais essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Il frémit. Cette voix était si profonde, si riche et troublante. Elle éveillait quelque chose de connu en lui, quelque chose qu'il appréciait autrefois. Cela lui paraissait si loin et pourtant, elle ne cessait de murmurer tout près de son oreille, calme et ferme.

De longs doigts fins glissèrent sur ses paupières closes, l'incitant à obéir avec douceur.

« Allez Ron, je sais que tu peux le faire. »

La voix était si familière….

Et ça le frappa aussi durement qu'un poing dans le ventre, lui nouant l'estomac durant un instant.

Ho Merlin tout puissant et cul de dragon à crête noire !

« Prof ! » réalisa t-il soudain en se redressant.

Il plongea immédiatement dans son regard d'obsidienne et fut instantanément happé dans ses profondeurs. Le petit sourire narquois que l'homme lui lançait le laissa complètement abasourdi durant de longues secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » S'exclama-t-il bruyamment sous le choc. De toutes les personnes qu'il se serait attendu à voir, Snape était loin d'être le premier sur sa liste. En fait après que ce dernier ait quitté le campement bien des mois plus tôt, il avait été persuadé qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Et à cet instant, il était si proche de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, chaud et enivrant. Il déglutit péniblement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il n'y avait jamais eu une telle proximité entre eux et Hermione pouvait dire qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, il y avait quelque chose de différent, de changé dans son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de bestial en lui.

Snape était…il était hypnotisant !

Lui qui était si sombre, si froid distant et solitaire semblait si imposant à présent, tellement plus fascinant. Ron n'y avait encore jamais fait attention, mais Severus était un bel homme. Il n'avait rien de cette beauté qu'ont les éphèbes au visage parfait mais qui ne reflète en réalité, que du vide. Non, lui avait les traits fins mais durs, la peau trop pâle à peine marquée par le temps, un nez un peut trop long mais fin et des yeux d'un noir si profond qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer.

Il se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-t-il penser ça ? Jamais, ho grand jamais il n'avait trouvé un homme attirant et en une fraction de seconde, Snape était un homme sur qui il portait un regard appréciateur ? C'était impossible !

Bon sang, il était un vampire, pas un simple sorcier ou moldu. Un vampire, chef d'un clan puissant et Seigneur des Terres sombres qui plus est.

Devenir ami avec lui était déjà un miracle en soit.

Il avait eu lui-même beaucoup de mal à l'approcher et à se laisser approcher lorsqu'il était arrivé au campement, tant il se montrait cynique et complètement méprisant envers les autres et ne faisait rien, si ce n'est pour s'adapter, au moins pour s'accommoder à leur mode de vie.

Rien n'avait été facile. Une grande partie des troupes pensait qu'il était trop hasardeux de l'intégrer. Il était un vampire après tout et qui annonçait vampire, annonçait suceur de sang. Comment donc aurait-il pu lui faire confiance alors que Snape lui-même ne niait pas ce que Ron pensait être une évidence.

Mais les choses avaient lentement changé, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Quand s'était il rendu compte qu'il l'appréciait ? Quand avait-il commencé à chercher sa présence ? Quand avait-il entamé une première longue discussion enflammée en sa compagnie ?

Cet homme s'était insidieusement faufilé jusqu'à lui. Et Ron, lui qui avait bien des préjugés, n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Parce qu'il aimait son humour franchement noir. Il adorait l'écouter énoncer tout ce qu'une simple petite plante pouvait apporter, même s'il avouait lui-même ne jamais en retenir grand chose. Il vénérait leurs parties d'échec où Ron finissait invariablement par le battre. Snape ne refusait jamais de recommencer la fois suivante malgré ses innombrables défaites.

Et il le remerciait chaque jour de sa compagnie lorsque, rentrant d'une énième bataille, il se sentait un peu plus las, un peu plus faible et épuisé de tous ces morts et qu'il s'isolait. Severus le retrouvait invariablement ou qu'il aille et s'installait à ses cotés en silence.

« Je suis ici chez moi Ron, tout comme toi». Severus se redressa sous le regard confus du jeune rouquin.

« Chez vous ? Comme moi ?...je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire ? » Ron était incertain, décontenancé et méfiant.

Le maître des lieux l'observa un long moment si intensément que Ron en baissa les yeux, n'apercevant pas le sourire satisfait de son interlocuteur.

Il se sentait transpercé par ses yeux noirs, transpercé jusqu'à l'âme, dévoilant ainsi tout ce qu'il pouvait y cacher. Bon sang que lui arrivait-il pour l'amour de Merlin ?

Depuis quand se sentait-il si faible face à lui ? Il était même incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Tu m'appartiens. Je t'ai fait mien. » annonça-t-il abruptement faisant ainsi relever la tête du rouquin.

Un silence stupéfait lui répondit. Sien ? C'était une mauvaise blague n'est-ce pas ? Ron n'appartenait à personne et il comptait bien à ce que cela reste ainsi.

Et d'ailleurs, il n'était plus question que qui que se soit l'approche encore. Il avait suffisamment donné, suffisamment enduré, et bien trop souffert.

Et bon sang qui voudrait encore de lui ? Il n'avait rien à offrir, mis à part un corps qu'on s'était acharné à briser de toutes les façons possibles.

« Vous moquez-vous de moi ? Si c'est le cas, c'est une farce de très mauvais goût !»

Severus gronda et l'ancien soldat sursauta, surpris par sa réaction. Et avant qu'il ne le réalise, le vampire le repoussait sur le lit, le maintenant prisonnier de sa poigne. Il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, le toisant de ses grands yeux noirs, lui imposant sa volonté.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, et encore moins à me jouer de toi. »

Le regard du rouquin se durcit. Sa promiscuité l'alarmait et il se refusait à voir une évidence pourtant bien réelle. Elle était juste devant lui, drapée dans de magnifiques vêtements noirs, saillant le corps parfait qui resserrait sa prise sur les poignets.

« Vous mentez ! C'est impossible ! Harry n'aurait jamais permis une telle chose ! » s'époumona-t-il, furieux en gesticulant pour s'arracher à sa prise.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres pâles du maître vampire, nullement dérangé par les tentatives infructueuses du jeune homme à fuir sa dominance.

« Potter ne l'aurait jamais permis ? Mais voyons Weasley, c'est lui même qui t'a offert à moi en échange de mon aide. »

« Qu…Quoi ? » Ron s'immobilisa, abasourdi par cette révélation.

« Tu es à moi ! » tonna-t-il et Ron aurait voulu fermer les yeux et pleurer en silence.

Harry l'avait trahi ? Abandonné à cet homme qu'il avait jusqu'alors considéré comme un ami ? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, pas Harry, pas son frère de cœur. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un simple mensonge, une erreur, un malentendu.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« C'est…c'est faux… » souffla-t-il d'une voix bien plus tremblante que souhaitée.

Le vampire sembla se radoucir devant les grands yeux bleus perdus du rouquin. Il lui caressa délicatement le visage. Un geste que ce dernier appréciait inconsciemment.

« Il n'y a aucun mensonge dans mes paroles. Je t'ai choisi, t'ai fait boire mon sang, et me suis abreuvé à ta gorge, te liant à moi. »

Il lui lécha la peau tendre du cou et Ron dévoila sa gorge lentement, de façon instinctive, soumis aux besoins de l'homme.

« Ton sang me réclame, mon tendre calice. Laisse-moi te goûter encore une fois. »

Ron haleta, enivré malgré lui. Le corps puissant de Snape le maîtrisait bien trop aisément. Son poids sur lui aurait dû le déranger, le terrifier même, mais tout ce que son instinct réclamait, c'était sa présence plus proche encore. Ses longs cheveux corbeau lui effleuraient les joues. Et sa peau sentait si bon d'une fragrance sauvage et enivrante.

Merlin ! Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Severus perça subitement sa peau de ses canines et Ron perdit brutalement toute notion d'espace et de temps. Il poussa un gémissement rauque de plaisir incapable de refréner les tremblements de son corps.

Son gémissement se transforma en un minuscule couinement de pure extase à la première gorgée de sang aspiré.

Depuis quand cette partie de son corps était-elle devenue si sensible, si érogène ?

Une autre gorgée, et il se tendit en avant, de longs frissons de plaisir se répandaient lentement, de ses doigts jusqu'aux bouts des orteils pour finalement venir se perdre aux creux de ses reins. Il sentait ses muscles se raidir d'envie et la chaleur intense dans son bas ventre menaçait de le faire imploser.

Severus le força lentement à l'accueillir entre ses cuisses frémissantes.

Un sursaut de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Il…il était entre ses jambes et il…par l'enfer !

« Qu'est…stop » réussit-il à articuler, reprenant à peine le contrôle, voulant se défaire de son emprise.

Faisant fi de ses faibles protestations, Severus appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre sa peau fine et ses canines s'enfoncèrent plus profondément. Ron eut un hoquet de ravissement.

A la troisième aspiration, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, annihilant toute volonté. Il était submergé. Il allait se noyer dans une mer de délice. C'en était presque trop. Son propre sexe tendu réclamait la délivrance.

Et c'est dans un sanglot à peine étouffé qu'il initia un timide mouvement vers l'avant. A travers son subconscient envahi de chaleurs intenses et d'un besoin impérieux, il sentit le vampire sourire.

Ses poignets toujours entravés, il tenta presque avec désespoir de créer cette friction qui le soulagerait enfin. Mais chaque mouvement n'était que déception frustrante, face à l'aide récalcitrante du vampire.

Une nouvelle gorgée fut avalée et Ron ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il sanglotait à présent. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'aider ? Il en avait tellement besoin.

Il sentit le vampire se retirer et une pitoyable plainte de frustration contrariée échappa une nouvelle fois à son contrôle

« S'il vous plait. » geignit-il en se mouvant maladroitement entre les draps.

Severus ignora sa requête et arrêta tout mouvement.

« Savais-tu Ron, que le calice est soumis aux besoins du vampire à qui il appartient ? Je pourrais te prendre sur le champ que tu ne ferais que gémir de plaisir. »

Il huma de nouveau sa peau près de son visage grondant de désir. Une nouvelle fois Ron lui laissa libre accès à ses veines ou pulsait cette divine ambroisie

« Mais apprend ceci, ta désobéissance a bien failli te conduire à ta perte, et que le clan m'en soit témoin, ta punition sera à la hauteur de tes actes irréfléchis ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Severus arracha le drap rouge, découvrant son corps nu, offert à ses soins, son désir érigé contre son ventre. Peu lui importait à présent d'être ainsi dévoilé devant lui. Il n'y avait plus que le besoin qui le dominait, repoussant la raison jusqu'au tréfonds de son esprit.

La main froide du vampire effleura doucement ses côtes saillantes, son ventre creux, descendit jusqu'à caresser sa hanche, le faisant trembler et languir d'envie.

« Jusqu'a ce que je t'en estime de nouveau apte, la magie te sera interdite et inaccessible. »

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il lui fallut un certain temps pour que l'information pénètre son cerveau mais quand elle le fit Ron reprit immédiatement ses esprits, refroidi. C'était un seau d'eau glaciale sur sa tête. Non un lac !

Plus de magie ? Plus de magie ?

Il comprit brutalement pourquoi il se sentait étrangement vide. Cette impression qu'on lui avait arraché un morceau de lui.

Cet homme était un fou !

Sa magie était la seule chose sur laquelle il avait encore une prise, la seule chose qui lui restait…

Il n'avait pas fait ça, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une telle chose !

Il se redressa violemment, voulant le repousser de toutes ses maigres forces. La colère froide, haineuse qui l'avait submergé avant sa détention le reprit.

Il avait cru en cet homme, il pensait être son ami ! Après avoir appris qu'Harry l'avait trahi, celui-ci lui arrachait sa magie ?

Son monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds et il n'avait plus rien, plus rien à quoi s'accrocher ! Il se sentait trahi de toute part, abusé, trompé, volé !

« Comment avez-vous pu ? » rugit-il hors de lui « Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! » Pris d'une rage noire, son poing vola jusqu'à son visage et atteignit sa mâchoire.

Il sentit le choc de l'impact vibrer jusqu'à son épaule. Il avait cogné dans un mur de pierre. L'instant suivant il était de nouveau épinglé sur le lit. Le vampire le toisait froidement. Son visage ne portait aucune marque du coup.

« Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir cacher ton état encore longtemps ? » Sa main se posa brutalement sur son ventre, appuyant avec force « Porteur, Weasley ! »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux.

« Ta magie est instable, tu es aussi fragile que du cristal. Ton stupide stratagème pour le masquer ainsi que tes mois de détention n'ont fait qu'aggraver ton état ».

Ron cessa de se débattre lentement épuisé par ce trop grand effort. Sa faiblesse lui faisait honte.

« Tes plaies puantes de magie noire dévoraient tes forces, et tes cicatrices ne pourront être effacées. Jamais plus je ne t'autoriserai à combattre ! Tu n'es plus un guerrier aujourd'hui. Tu es bien plus que ça ».

Et lentement, il effleura son sexe du bout des doigts et Ron réagit instantanément, arquant son corps contre sa main.

« Tu m'appartiens Ron, et je ne te permettrai pas de te mettre une nouvelle fois en danger. Ta magie te sera rendue lorsque je t'en jugerai capable. »

Le rouquin gémît bruyamment, happé par les sensations d'extase que Severus lui procurait. Il le caressait avec une telle sensualité. Son pouce pressait le bout de son gland avec douceur. Il comprimait délicieusement sa hampe, allant et venant lentement, faisant monter la pression, le rendant dingue d'envie.

Ron haletait, son corps était parcouru de frissons, son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'imploser.

Severus malaxa ses bourses et l'ancien soldat s'accrocha à ses épaules, s'ancrant à la dernière chose réelle à sa portée.

« Veux-tu te libérer Ron, que je te fasse jouir ? »

« Hmmm ! »

Severus ralentit la cadence, retardant sa délivrance.

« Réponds moi Ron, veux-tu jouir ? » insista-t-il.

Une caresse de plus et le jeune calice abdiqua.

« Oui, pitié, pitié, laissez-moi jouir ! » il se tortillait presque, réclamant cette libération qu'il savait salvatrice.

Le vampire, accéléra juste un peu la cadence et augmenta la pression. Ses muscles se contractèrent, son rythme cardiaque augmenta encore et il avait la sensation qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus assez de souffle.

« Laisse-toi aller, mon tendre calice, viens pour moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour sentir sa jouissance exploser dans ses reins. Son sexe pulsa et il éjacula longuement entre les mains de 'son bourreau.'

Son orgasme le laissa pantelant sur le lit, les yeux hagards et le souffle court. Cela avait été si intense, puissant, exaltant. Il avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Il était monté si haut.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour revenir à la réalité mais quand celle si atteignit finalement son cerveau encore empreint de volupté après une sensation si intense, il hoqueta d'horreur.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Ho Merlin, il s'était offert à Severus Snape et il avait aimé ça !

Lui Ron, ancien soldat, venait de toucher le fond.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors verdict?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Comme chacun d'entre vous a put le constater, ffnet laisse désormais les résumés et paring à chaque début de chapitre, ce qui donne un très bel en-tête. Donc, comme je suis une suis une incorrigible fainéante, je ne mettrais plus le titre, l'auteur paring etc… en haut de mes chapitres. **

**Vous aurez par contre toujours le droit à mes petites notes de début. Que voulez vous, quand on est une pipelette…**

**Bon pour parler du chapitre en lui-même, il m'a presque fallut deux mois complet pour l'écrire. Ce fut ardu, épique, et complètement épuisant. Il m'a vraiment fallut un long, très long moment d'écriture, de réecriture, de modifications en tout genre pour enfin m'estimer un peu près satisfaite.**

**Bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, je tenais absolument à écrire ce morceau. La réaction de Ron, celle de Severus, leur début de 'collocation' mouvementé…**

**Les choses vont commencer à doucement bouger à partir du chapitre suivant. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Je pense également écrire une petite fic sur Marcus/Olivier. Une préquelle en quelque sorte, basé sur leurs rencontre. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Je tenais également à vous dire que je suis inscrite sur hpfanfiction. J'avais complètement oublié de le signaler sur le chapitre précédant. Il faut s'inscrire pour avoir accès au contenu classé moins de 18 ans, mais je prends toutes mes précautions. Je ne souhaite pas voir mes fics supprimés sans ménagement. **

**Je remercie également ma super Bêta lectrice Brunhild sans qui ce chapitre serait encore bourré de fautes. Les chapitre 1 et 2 seront d'ailleurs très prochainement remplacé par les versions corrigés. Mais je tenais avant tout à publier ce chapitre.**

**Bien, maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews.**

Arianeyuy : Alors première chose, tu n'as pas à me remercier de répondre, c'est tout à fait normal.

Concernant Ron, j'ai le même point de vue que toi. J'ai d'ailleurs la tête pleine de nouvelles idées le concernant. Il m'inspire ce petit rouquin.

Pour les réactions de Ron, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. En espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant.

Biz

Patte-de-Neko3 : Trois commentaires à la suite les uns des autres, alors que tu a lu ma fic d'une traite. Merci beaucoup. Tes compliments me feraient presque rougir de plaisir. Mais du coup ça me met un coup de pression, parcequ'il faut que je continue d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes et de tous mes autres lecteurs.

Pour le léger manque d'humour, il y plusieurs raisons. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les histoires joyeuses. Je veux dire, que j'ai beaucoup de mal à les écrire. Je suis bien plus à l'aise dans le sombre. Et en même temps, Severus n'est pas réputé pour son cotés comique et Ron lui en a tellement bavé que faire de l'humour aurait été déplacé. Les choses vont s'améliorer en même temps que Ron ira mieux je suppose.

Merci encore pour tes commentaires et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense.

Capi : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Encore une fois j'ai été longue mais j'espère que cela en valait la peine et que je n'ai pas baissé dans le niveau d'écriture.

Voila pour les réponses. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Si jamais c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La folie de l'oiseau en cage.

« Il faut vous lever Ronald. » ordonna fermement Olivier, bien campé au pied de cet immense lit.

Depuis la visite de Snape, Ron se sentait étrangement vide. Une coquille qui sonnait creuse.

Severus l'avait dépossédé de la seule chose qui lui restait. La magie était tout ce qu'il avait. C'était la seule chose qui le maintenait debout, qui le faisait marcher, avancer sans regarder en arrière, qui lui permettait de mener chaque combat sans trembler.

Quand il se battait, Ron oubliait. Tout disparaissait.

Son nom, sa vie, ses amis, sa famille, sa propre existence se résumait à sa baguette, une arme en attente de combat.

C'était comme un sort d'oubliette qui agissait le temps d'un instant. C'était une drogue dont il était totalement dépendant.

Et ça l'avait dévoré. Il avait eu besoin de toujours plus de sang, de plus de tueries. Sa vengeance ne pouvait être complète qu'au dernier mangemort à terre. Il avait fait pleuvoir les sorts avec toujours plus de rage, son esprit totalement tourné dans les batailles, oubliant son chagrin. Le sang avait recouvert le sol sous ses pieds et il avait désiré en faire couler plus.

Il pouvait presque le sentir sur lui, le voir sur ses mains, ce sang épais et à l'odeur métallique. Il avait l'impression d'en avoir fait couler des rivières. Il ne s'était laissé aucun répit, aucun instant de repos malgré son corps criant pour un peu de paix.

Parce que lorsqu'il s'affaissait d'épuisement, les images cauchemardesques lui revenaient en pleine face, aussi violentes qu'une gifle.

Des images bien trop nombreuses d'une famille qui n'existait plus. Des images de corps désarticulés, calcinés, torturés et les yeux grands ouverts de Ginny qui le fixait de son regard vide et accusateur.

Ce regard hurlant d'horreur qui ne cessait de le hanter, jours et nuits. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui lui signifiaient son impuissance et qui ne faisaient que raviver sa haine, lui imposant de nouveau à faire un pas en avant, lui interdisant de s'écrouler, l'obligeant à se battre une nouvelle fois.

Et sa magie…sa magie, Merlin, vivante en lui, un océan déchaîné qui frappait ses entrailles aussi férocement qu'une puissante vague. Et quand elle reculait, traîtresse, ce n'était que pour mieux revenir à la charge dans un élan plus violent encore, ébranlant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

La magie qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, qui lui brûlait lentement chaque parcelle de son âme, frémissait d'une excitation malsaine, et réclamait elle aussi, sa part de vengeance. Elle vibrait si intensément en lui, le poussant toujours plus loin, ignorant son corps détruit, son esprit proche de la folie.

Il le savait, il devenait fou, mais ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Qu'il tombe, qu'il sombre, qu'il meure, il devait juste continuer à tuer chaque maudit mangemort qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Il avait été tout entier tiré vers l'avant, toujours plus loin, au delà des limites de l'inconscience, de l'irraisonnable, ignorant son être à bout de souffle, de force. A bout de tout !

Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle ! Son univers s'était effondré et alors plus rien n'avait compté. Sa fuite en avant lui avait fait lentement perdre la raison.

Et Severus Snape lui faisait chèrement payer. Par sa faute, il n'y avait plus qu'un immense vide, un trou béant au milieu de sa poitrine que rien ne pourrait combler. Il avait été amputé de quelque chose de si précieux, une partie de lui, un morceau d'âme.

Il ne pourrait même plus se servir d'une baguette, devenue, entre ses mains un simple morceau de bois inutile.

Il était à présent comme les cracmols. Eux parmi les premières victimes des bourreaux en noir, incapables de se défendre, si faibles face à un ennemi si puissant.

Il ne pouvait prétendre encore être un soldat.

Et comment pourrait-on l'accepter en tant que tel alors que le vampire l'avait dominé avec une telle facilité. Il l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il avait abandonné le combat avant même qu'il n'est réellement commencé.

C'était humiliant ! Humiliant pour lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais cessé de se battre.

Il connaissait le sang et les batailles. Il en portait les cicatrices, il en ressentait le fardeau qui pesait si lourdement sur ses épaules. Alors Merlin tout puissant, pourquoi ne s'était il pas défendu plus vivement ? Il n'était pas homme à se laisser manipuler et pourtant, il avait à peine réagi !

Pire que tout, il avait aimé sentir son poids sur lui, ses longues mains sur son corps frissonnant. Il avait adoré la sensation de ses canines dans sa gorge, le sang qui circulait pour être avalé dans un grondement de satisfaction. Ses lèvres fines contre sa peau avaient été une décharge de plaisir.

Il avait encore la sensation de ses doigts agiles sur ses hanches et sur son…. Il se sentit rougir de honte à ce simple souvenir.

Il avait offert son être entier à ses attentions. Il s'était dévoilé à lui. Son corps nu offert à cet homme qui l'avait dompté comme un dresseur contraint un animal à lui obéir.

Et lui pauvre idiot, dévoré par cette luxure avait gémi, réclamé, supplié pour être libéré, pour atteindre cette jouissance qui le submergerait lentement.

Il s'était soumis à ses injonctions impérieuses, à ses mots envoûtants, à sa voix si hypnotique. Il se souvenait de son cœur battant comme un millier de tambours dans sa poitrine, de ses frissons d'extase, de ses suppliques désespérées et de son corps tordu de plaisir.

Et ensuite Snape avait quitté les appartements sans un mot, alors qu'il retombait lourdement de son piédestal. Il ne lui avait jeté qu'un bref regard, ne lui avait donné aucune explication sur ses agissements. Il avait eu la sensation de disparaître lentement devant ses yeux, comme une peinture qui s'efface au fil du temps.

Ron l'avait observé quitter les lieux dans un silence froid, incapable de hurler sa rage et sa rancœur. La haute stature de cet homme le clouait sur place, le dominant complètement, l'enveloppant de son aura. Il était juste impuissant, une faible créature obéissante.

Alors n'était-il que ça ? Une simple réserve de sang et un corps avec lequel on pouvait jouer quand bon lui semblait ?

Il se sentait comme une catin à qui on aurait jeté quelques mornilles puis renvoyé sans la moindre considération.

Severus Snape ne l'avait-il jamais réellement considéré comme un ami ? Ne valait-il véritablement que si peu à ses yeux ? Et lui n'avait été que trop naïf pour croire aux paroles d'un vampire si puissant. Il avait dû bien s'amuser à ses dépends, une petite bestiole si facile à manipuler, une agréable distraction dans ce monde détruit par la guerre.

Dire qu'il était profondément blessé était un euphémisme. C'était une plaie béante et puante d'une infection avancée.

Et comment pouvait-il croire qu'Harry avait accepté un tel échange ? Hermione avait-elle acquiescé sans broncher ? N'avait-il vu en lui qu'un bon moyen de dédommagement pour service rendu aux peuples ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Harry n'aurait pas agi ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'aurait pas vendu comme un vulgaire objet sans grande valeur.

Ils formaient le trio d'or. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Ils avaient presque grandi ensemble, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups, tourmenté sa mère toujours si inquiète de leurs jeux parfois dangereux.

Ils avaient inventé tout un univers où ils étaient les seuls à avoir accès. Leur monde fait d'innombrables aventures. Ils jouaient les invincibles. Ils étaient des héros indestructibles. Ils tuaient les dragons, traversaient des océans et franchissaient des montagnes. Ils sauvaient le monde des centaines de fois. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Personne ne pouvait les vaincre, parce qu'ensemble, ils étaient imbattables.

La réalité les avait rattrapés si soudainement, annihilant leurs jeux d'enfants. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vue arriver. Un instant, ils s'amusaient comme n'importe quel gosse insouciant, l'instant suivant, on leur annonçait qu'une guerre venait d'éclater.

Aucun ne réalisait réellement ce que cela impliquait. Une guerre ? C'était si abstrait à leurs yeux. Les histoires qu'on leur racontait, ne restaient justement que de simples histoires. Il n'y avait rien de tangible et quand bien même ils savaient qu'une guerre était une horrible chose, rien ne préparait vraiment un homme à un tel déferlement de violence. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants.

Et pourtant, Ils avaient mené cette guerre ensemble, combattant côte à côte durant des années, se soutenant, se protégeant mutuellement. Malgré les pertes, la douleur, les blessures à jamais ouvertes, ils étaient resté unis.

Alors il ne pouvait croire en une telle trahison. Et bon sang, admettre une telle vérité était tout simplement inconcevable. Parce que si tel était le cas, il serait au delà de l'anéantissement, il ne lui restait qu'eux. Il ne pouvait simplement pas accepter l'idée de les perdre.

Le regard compréhensif d'Olivier le ramena à la réalité. Son petit sourire sincère réussit à peine à le sortir de cette semi torpeur qui semblait vouloir prendre possession de lui.

Ron se redressa avec réticence.

« Il fait bon aujourd'hui. Après votre déjeuner nous pourrions sortir un peu vous faire découvrir votre nouveau domaine. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. » souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'une étrange émotion qui lui nouait la gorge mais qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi moi parmi tant d'autres ? Je suis un guerrier. Je ne suis fais que pour me battre. »

Olivier poussa un léger soupir et sans cérémonie s'installa sur le grand lit, juste à ses cotés.

« Seul le Seigneur peut répondre à cette question. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est resté seul durant de si longues années. C'était un homme profondément mélancolique avant votre arrivée. Aujourd'hui, son regard est si vivant ! Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. »

Vraiment ? Etait-ce juste pour cela ? Alors Snape en avait décidé ainsi, il devait accepter la situation sans se plaindre ?!

« On ne m'a pas laissé le choix à moi, mon avis ne lui importe visiblement pas ! Pourquoi devrais-je accepter cette situation ? Pourquoi devrais-je me soumettre ? »

Il ne pouvait pas ! Merlin, non, il ne pouvait juste pas accepter ça sans se battre ! Il le refusait !

Ron aurait souhaité se ruer hors du lit, pris de fureur. Mais il vacilla brutalement sur ses jambes trop faibles et il s'écroula lamentablement sur un sol en marbre blanc veiné de noir.

Un sol glacial.

En un instant, Olivier se retrouva à ses côtés. Son visage était marqué d'inquiétude. Il l'aida doucement à se redresser et à s'assoir sur le lit. Et il sentit bientôt une couverture reposée sur ses épaules nues.

Qu'il pouvait être pathétique ! Il était à présent, même incapable de tenir debout seul. On aurait envahi cet endroit qu'il n'aurait pu que se traîner par terre pour tout signe de résistance

Il eut un bref rire cynique et désabusé

« Merlin, je suis devenu une larve. »

« Ne dites pas de pareilles idioties. Vous avez été durement éprouvé durant bien trop longtemps. Vous devez vous ménager afin de récupérer des forces. Et bientôt vous pourrez de nouveau courir comme un cabri. »

Courir comme un cabri ? Il ne tenait même plus debout. C'en était risible, lui qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que les champs de bataille était devenu aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson. Un enfant aurait pu le battre à mort qu'il n'aurait pu se défendre.

Un rire amer écorcha sa gorge alors qu'un goût de défaite sous la langue le fit grimacer.

Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ?

« Je pense qu'un bon bain vous ferait le plus grand bien pour commencer. » proposa Olivier en souriant et en l'aidant à se redresser.

* * *

Ron poussa un long et profond soupir alors qu'il se laissait couler un peu plus dans l'eau chaude de l'immense bassin qui servait de baignoire.

Il avait pensé que rien ne pourrait surpasser le luxe de la chambre il avait eu tord. Il en avait été abasourdi. Cette salle d'eau était tout simplement somptueuse. Des murs d'un blanc sans défaut reflétaient la lumière de lustres d'or et d'argent flottant doucement au plafond. Le sol d'un marbre presque translucide laissait apercevoir des magnifiques motifs d'or fin.

Le bain encastré à même le sol était immense. L'eau claire était agréablement chaude et délicatement parfumée. Une senteur subtile de forêt et de mousse encore humide après une averse.

Il n'y avait aucun miroir sur les murs, juste quelques vasques de marbre attendant qu'on les utilise.

La luminosité de la pièce se renforçait par de nombreuses fenêtres haut placées. Des fenêtres qui semblaient attendre le soleil.

Ron n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans de tels endroits, trop luxueux. Ses immenses pièces richement décorées et pourtant vides et sans chaleur, dont raffolaient les bourgeois, l'avaient toujours rendu nerveux. Il n'était que Ron après tout, simple soldat incapable de se fondre dans une telle foule qu'il jugeait hypocrite.

Lui aimait les petites pièces encombrées de babioles inutiles. Le salon où les invités s'enivraient joyeusement, riant et plaisantant, dans la cuisine au brouhaha permanant d'une tablée discutant dans la bonne humeur. Les sourires sur les visages ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux froids et calculateurs des gens de bonne famille.

Pourtant dans cette salle d'eau, l'atmosphère apaisante avait suffi à le détendre. Il pouvait presque entendre chaque partie de son être gémir d'aise.

Qu'un simple bain puisse ainsi le délasser avait quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel. Ce n'était pas dans les campements provisoires qu'il aurait pu profiter d'un tel instant. Et ensuite…ensuite les choses avaient seulement empiré, rendant son hygiène corporelle nulle. La crasse qui le recouvrait quand il avait été retrouvé l'avait presque rendu méconnaissable. Même les porcs n'étaient pas aussi dégueulasses que lui. Au moins cette souillure avait-elle réussi à cacher la plupart des marques dégradantes qui le défiguraient à présent.

Il savait sa peau marquée, abîmée de cicatrices hideuses. Et c'était un véritable effort de volonté que d'éviter de porter son regard sur son propre corps. Ses mains avaient effleuré certaines d'entre elles et elles semblaient si nombreuses.

Il en avait honte de ce corps bien trop usé. Chaque blessure était un douloureux rappel de ces mois enfermés dans cette cellule sombre, de ces longs sillons sanguinolents qu'on avait dessiné sur sa peau.

Il était leur toile, eux les peintres et les baguettes leurs pinceaux. L'art qu'ils pratiquaient sur lui avait la puanteur de l'agonie.

Un frisson d'effroi lui traversa l'échine à ces souvenirs. Il savait que rien ne pourrait apaiser cette terreur qui lui nouait douloureusement les entrailles. Une terreur qui lui comprimait l'estomac et lui retournait les boyaux. Il avait envie de vomir.

« Ronald, si vous restez plus longtemps plongé dans cette eau, vous allez finir par vous flétrir. »

Ron eut un sursaut, surpris de l'arrivée inattendue du jeune homme. Il plongea un regard encore épuisé sur le visage toujours souriant qui lui faisait face. Olivier s'accroupit doucement pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui tendre une serviette.

Son sourire lui rappelait le sien. La guerre n'avait pas réussi à entamer sa bonne humeur durant des années, mais tout avait changé lorsque la maison familiale avait été transformée en tombeau. Les cauchemars, la haine et la vengeance avaient remplacé son 'éternelle' joie de vivre. Il se demanda vaguement s'il arriverait à sourire de nouveau un jour.

Ron se hissa difficilement sur le bord de la baignoire et s'enroula dans l'épaisse serviette.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Olivier l'observait discrètement. Le Seigneur l'avait autorisé à s'occuper de lui durant son absence à la condition de se ménager et Marcus n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de céder à sa requête.

La crise que le jeune homme avait eue à son premier réveil avait fortement inquiété son amant. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle faiblesse et cela lui laissait entr'apercevoir ce qu'il avait enduré pour en arriver à une telle sensibilité.

Sa fragilité était telle qu'il ne pourrait, de toute évidence, supporter que l'aura du maître vampire durant un moment.

La guerre avait fait des ravages et il en voyait les conséquences sur le compagnon de leur chef de clan.

Sa peau ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Sa maigreur apparente et son regard éteint en disaient bien assez.

Par conséquent, des dispositions nécessaires avaient été prises. Il ne serait présenté officiellement aux membres du clan que lors de son total rétablissement. En attendant, aucun vampire n'était autorisé à l'approcher.

Et Le Seigneur ne pardonnerait pas facilement les petits curieux qui tenteraient de passer outre les ordres donnés.

« Non. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Il avait la voix encore un peu rauque

Le rouquin avait meilleure mine mais son regard hanté l'inquiétait. Il n'était pas certain que le laisser trop longtemps seul soit une bonne chose. Toutefois, comprenant son besoin d'intimité, il n'insista pas.

« Je vous attends dans la chambre dans ce cas. »

Ron acquiesça en silence. Il semblait tellement perdu. Et lui ne pouvait qu'être là, présence discrète mais impuissante.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre encore plat et pria silencieusement que son enfant n'ait jamais à subir pareille épreuve.

Résigné, Olivier s'éloigna lentement un soupir aux bords des lèvres. Retournant dans la chambre, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir le maître des lieux assis nonchalamment sur le lit.

Son regard sombre et les traits tendus de son visage indiquaient clairement que les dernières heures n'avaient pas été reposantes.

« Mon Seigneur. » Olivier le salua d'un petit mouvement de buste. « Votre réunion est- elle enfin terminée ? »

« Elle a été ajournée. » Sa réponse ressemblait à un grognement mécontent. Il ne désirait pas s'attarder sur de tels détails sans importance. « Ron a-t-il déjà mangé ? »

« Non mon Seigneur, il sort tout juste du bain. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, il déjeunera en ma compagnie. En attendant, prends du repos » Il se leva et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux portes double battant derrière lesquelles se cachait l'objet de ses attentions.

« J'avais prévu de l'emmener faire une courte promenade après le repas. Cela lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien. »

« Prends le reste de la journée pour toi. Je me chargerai de Ron aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme accepta sans rechigner. Il n'était jamais bon de s'interposer entre un vampire et son calice. Mais cela en devenait suicidaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape.

Severus n'attendit pas que la porte de la chambre se ferme pour se diriger d'un pas vif jusqu' à la salle d'eau.

La guérison de Ron serait plus longue qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord imaginé.

Une fois installé dans ses nouveaux quartiers, il n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour commencer à réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Et ses soins avaient nécessité de tels efforts ! Il y avait bien trop de plaies débordantes de magie noire, puante et malsaine.

Il ne pouvait le nier, lui-même y avait recours. Elle pouvait être bien utile maniée à bon escient. Et on n'avait rien sans rien. Il s'en était régulièrement servi, durant la guerre surtout. L'espionnage n'était pas sans risques et il n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir pour éliminer les gêneurs.

Mais à ce niveau là, elle en devenait insoutenable, monstre dévorant votre âme, déchirant vos chairs et détruisant tout ce qui pouvait l'être… Il ne pouvait qu'à peine imaginer ce qu'il avait dû endurer durant ses longs mois d'agonie. Il pouvait presque entendre ses hurlements, ses plaintes de désespoir qui résonnaient entre les murs d'une cellule crasseuse.

Et le besoin de partir en chasse le tenaillait. Lui aussi aimait faire quelques expériences après tout et qui de mieux comme sujet que tous ses maudits mangemorts responsables de l'état de son jeune et têtu calice.

Un sourire torve étira ses lèvres. A n'en pas douter que le jeu en serait délicieux.

Les battants de la double porte grincèrent lorsque Severus lança le sort d'ouverture d'un mouvement de baguette fluide.

Ron terminait laborieusement de s'habiller, devant s'aider d'appuis pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ses traits encore marqués par l'épuisement semblaient pourtant moins tirés. Son corps malingre flottait dans des vêtements choisis avec soin. Le pantalon noir en toile et le t-shirt blanc ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression de maigreur. Il flottait dedans. On aurait dit qu'un homme faisant le double de sa taille lui avait prêté ses propres vêtements.

Son visage pâle avait besoin d'un peu de soleil. Ses joues creuses et ses yeux éteints lui donnaient presque l'impression d'un mort qui marche. Il n'était pas beau à voir et Severus devrait user de divers stratagèmes pour l'aider à rependre des forces. Il était persuadé que ce dernier serait un patient fort récalcitrant.

« Ron. » souffla-t-il de cette voix profonde. Elle résonnait dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme se redressa à son nom et se recula d'un pas précipité, méfiant, presque craintif.

« As-tu donc si peur de moi ?! » il grondait à présent, mécontent. Cette insoumission lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Il devait se faire force pour ne pas le plaquer contre le mur et lui rappeler sa place.

« Peur de vous ?! » ricana-t-il, soudain plein de verve « Ne vous prenez pas pour plus puissant que vous ne l'êtes en réalité ! » l'ancien soldat n'avait jamais paru si méprisant.

Severus se contint. Le faire plier de force ne résoudrait rien. Il n'avait pas encore connaissance de ce que son nouveau statut impliquait. Il était même persuadé que son idiot de calice refusait cette réalité.

« Je ne suis pas un saint Ron, je suis un vampire et tu es mon calice, mon docile. Je te conseille donc de mesurer tes paroles. Nous ne sommes pas réputés pour notre patience et tu le sais parfaitement. »

Severus voyait à quel point il était encore difficile pour le rouquin de tenir debout sans aide. Il devait fournir un véritable effort et seule la colère semblait le maintenir sur ses deux jambes tremblantes.

Ses yeux bleus se tintaient d'un éclat d'orage, son visage blanc et émacié retrouvait sa dureté de soldat en action.

Il esquissa un mince sourire admiratif bien que discret et à peine visible. Ron était toujours là, caché profondément sous un mur de douleur, de peine et de rage. Mais il pouvait déjà l'apercevoir.

C'était ce Ron là qu'il voulait voir ! Battant, jovial et souriant. Celui aux grands yeux un brin naïf, joyeux et pleins de vie.

« Je ne vous appartiens certainement pas ! » grinça-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Il est trop tard pour nier l'évidence. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ton existence est mienne. »

Merlin non ! Il en était hors de question !

Il sortait d'une cage pour entrer dans une autre et ça c'était aussi au dessus de ses forces. Il était resté enfermé trop longtemps pour en supporter plus.

« Je refuse d'être votre chose ! » rugit-il. Sa voix rocailleuse et écorchée sonnait faux malgré la détermination qui marquait ses traits.

Le prof se tenait droit devant lui, grand, imposant, puissant et si attirant aussi. Ron déglutit. Cet homme dégageait un magnétisme bien trop irrésistible et ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ne pouvait ressentir un tel attrait pour lui. Il n'avait été qu'un ami, un simple ami.

Le maître vampire s'avança de quelques pas déterminés vers le calice encore accroché au mur. Il s'y tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ses lèvres étirées en un mince sourire suffisant, il le toisait de sa haute stature, occultant irrémédiablement tout ce qui l'entourait. Bientôt, seule sa personne s'imposerait à son champ de vision.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses changer, jeune imbécile. Ca ne peut être défait. Tu es mon calice,dicté par des instincts que tu ne pourras ignorer éternellement. »

Les mots froids qui sortaient de sa bouche s'ancraient dans son cerveau. Il était marqué au fer rouge par ses paroles, soumis à sa voix profonde.

Ron secoua la tête. Son esprit combattait cette nouvelle attirance avec acharnement. Et Severus sourit plus franchement, conscient de cette incertitude qui tenaillait le jeune homme. Déchiré entre sa conscience effrayée et son besoin de l'homme plus vieux, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, sa raison céderait.

« Vous n'aviez aucun droit. M'enchaîner à vous sans même avoir pris la peine de prendre en compte ce que je voulais… » Sa voix se brisa et ne fut plus qu'un simple filet de mots tremblants.

Le vampire avala les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du jeune homme. Sa main droite se posa sur le torse frêle de Ron et il le plaqua fermement contre le mur derrière lui. Il avait les gestes sûrs, puissants et tendres à la fois.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que nous sommes. Vampire. Ce mot terrifie presque autant que le nom de Voldemort lui même. » Il sentait le cœur de son petit calice frapper contre sa cage thoracique, fort, vite, vivant. « Les hommes s'éloignent de nous, ils nous fuient, tels des rats effrayés par des chats. Et toi, toi si plein de préjugés, tu as ouvert ton esprit au mien. Tu m'as laissé entrer dans ton monde sans même en avoir conscience. »

Sa main libre attrapa une hanche osseuse et lentement approcha son bassin du sien. Ron perdu dans la mer noire de ses yeux ne réagit qu'à la sensation du corps tout en muscles de l'autre contre lui. Il sursauta et esquissa un mouvement de fuite que Severus avorta d'un bref mouvement de son corps vers l'avant.

« Je t'ai choisi, t'ai voulu, t'ai désiré à l'instant même où mon regard s'est posé sur toi. »

Ron ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait que rester là, envahi par ses paroles, par son corps contre le sien qui se mouvait doucement contre lui. Il déglutit. Sa gorge était sèche. Et le prof ondulait contre lui, lentement, lascivement lui faisant perdre la raison. Snape le consumait de son regard. Des braises ardentes dans ses reins le tuaient lentement.

« Au campement, tu étais déjà à moi. Et bien avant encore. Tu l'as toujours été. Parce que tu es fait pour moi. » Souffla t'il doucement, intensément.

Severus se pencha lentement en avant, le surplombant, enivré par son odeur sucrée. Il se lécha les lèvres. Il voulait prendre Ron sur le champ, lui faire l'amour jour et nuit, le soumettre à ses désirs, combler son corps du sien, le marquer de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait aucune conscience de la sensualité qu'il pouvait dégager. Ses grands yeux bleus avalés par les siens étaient fascinants de clarté. Son visage exprimait un panel d'émotions si vives et si brutales qu'il lui était aisé de lire en lui.

Il s'y reflétait une sincérité à l'état brut qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent.

La guerre, avait fini par l'abîmer, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un corps fissuré de toute part et une âme profondément meurtrie.

Et Severus malgré son désir de lui ne pouvait le contraindre à plus. Pas encore du moins. Aujourd'hui, l'urgence n'existait pas, il n'était plus question de survie. A présent il devait lui réapprendre à vivre, à faire confiance, à lui laisser le contrôle d'une grande partie de son existence.

« Tu es né pour m'appartenir, pour me compléter. Sens-tu comme ton corps s'emboîte au mien ? Comme ton âme me réclame ? Ton sang qui vibre dans tes veines avec frénésie à mon approche »

Il sentait la main remonter de son torse aux os saillants jusqu'à sa nuque qu'elle agrippa et le força à s'approcher encore de lui. Son autre main le maintenait fermement contre lui. Son sexe vibra d'envie. Il était si dur contre lui.

« A moi ! » gronda-t-il furieusement et il plongea sur lui, sa bouche se posant brutalement sur la sienne. C'était un baiser vorace, conquérant, sauvage, désespéré. Et il désirait juste envahir sa cavité buccale avec ardeur, capturant sa langue soumise à ses attentions.

Ce fut si intense, brûlant. Ron ne put que gémir d'envie. Cette langue dans sa bouche qui le manipulait avec une telle ferveur. Il se sentait faible face à cette caresse dévorante.

Il était devenu une petite souris hypnotisée par les yeux du serpent.

* * *

« A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu prendras chacun de tes repas en ma compagnie. Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de te promener seul dans les couloirs du manoir. Il t'est également assigné un couvre feu auquel tu ne dérogeras pas sous peine de lourdes conséquences. Ai-je été assez clair ? »

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour sortir de cet étrange état léthargique dans lequel le baiser l'avait laissé. Son cœur en faisait encore des saltos arrière lorsqu'il s'en souvenait.

Ron s'était alors laissé traîner jusque dans une petite salle à manger. Les murs de pierres grises tranchaient face aux divers canapés de velours rouges. Tout comme dans la chambre, les fenêtres s'étalaient sur tous les pans d'un mur. Immenses, laissant apercevoir un jardin dont les couleurs vives illuminaient les alentours. La table où trônaient fièrement plats, viandes, poissons, fruits et légumes ainsi que divers desserts semblait presque crouler sous le poids d'une telle quantité de nourriture.

Il avait été installé sur une chaise au dossier particulièrement confortable. Et il avait cligné des yeux, stupéfait et presque hagard durant plusieurs longues secondes.

Elle n'était pas encore si loin l'époque où il se serait jeté sur la table, dévoré par sa gourmandise. Aujourd'hui, tous ses mets lui donnaient la nausée.

Tout allait soudainement trop vite, bien trop vite. Combien temps avait il été enfermé, sa famille était morte depuis un an ? Plus ? Moins ? Et tout à coup on le disait calice ? On le soumettait à des ordres tel un enfant encore trop naïf. Tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Ron se sentait près à exploser d'une telle rage brusquement. Cette même rage qui l'avait aveuglé.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant à qui l'on donne des ordres Prof ! »

Severus l'observait d'un œil critique, ses yeux noirs glacés le foudroyaient toujours autant et Ron baissa les yeux, incapable de les soutenir.

« Tu n'as pourtant montré qu'une attitude puérile et immature durant cette dernière année. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger ! Vous... » Ron s'interrompit brutalement, se mordant la lèvre.

Le vampire soupira, attablé en face de lui, il voyait bien la douleur qui assombrissait son regard. Cette souffrance qui ne disparaissait jamais totalement. Elle ressurgirait, toujours aussi vivace.

Ce n'était pourtant rien comparé à sa propre colère. Cet imbécile de compagnon avait bien des qualités, mais cela ne compensait en rien certains défauts, telle son impulsivité et sa proportion énorme à se laisser dominer par ses émotions.

Et tous deux savaient où cela avait terminé.

« Tu as bien failli y perdre la vie Weasley ! » Furieux, Severus frappa la table du poing. Son regard noir brillait d'un éclat glacial.

Ron eut un sursaut effrayé. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le prof perdre son sang froid et montrer une telle colère.

« Et je ne permettrai pas qu'une telle situation se reproduise ! Et si pour assurer ta sécurité je dois t'enfermer et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Il n'était plus question qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Et quand il serait suffisamment remis, il lui assignerait un gardien.

Il savait d'avance que Ron n'aimerait pas ça. Etre traité comme un être faible alors qu'il avait tant combattu allait certainement le blesser. Mais il se refusait à le laisser seul. Tout du moins pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas accepté cette nouvelle place sur laquelle il aurait dû se trouver depuis longtemps.

Il devrait s'y faire. Il lui appartenait, il était sien. Il était déjà officieusement reconnu par le clan comme compagnon.

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et beaucoup manifestaient une vive curiosité à son encontre.

Wood devait subir de beaux interrogatoires. Et certainement que Flint n'appréciait pas cette situation qu'ils espéraient tous temporaire.

Quand bien même, Ron serait présenté officiellement dès son rétablissement. Il ne pourrait certainement pas s'y soustraire.

« Une prison pour une autre hein ? » souffla le roux soudain las et désabusé.

« Tu es le seul à considérer mon domaine comme une cage. »

« Et quelle différence cela peut il faire ?! Vous m'avez enfermé ici sans me demander mon avis, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ! »

Severus atteignait désormais des sommets de fureur et il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour remettre son compagnon à sa place !

« Mais que crois-tu donc par le sang du diable ?! Qu'un vampire choisit un calice au hasard de son chemin ? Penses-tu que j'aurais pris le premier imbécile venu pour partager ma couche et ma longue existence ?! »

Ron se figea, interloqué et un brin gêné par le sous-entendu, alors même qu'il avait déjà subi des attouchements trop intimes à son goût. Et il renvoya violement la partie de sa conscience qui lui soufflait avoir aimé ça.

« Vous… » commença-t-il avant d'être de nouveau foudroyé par son regard.

« Il suffit Ronald Weasley ! Tu pousses ma patience à bout et je ne le tolérerai pas plus longtemps ! »

Il y eut un cours silence, les deux hommes se défiant mutuellement du regard. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut l'ancien soldat qui abdiqua et baissa les yeux, calmant quelque peu le vampire par sa soumission inconsciente.

« Tu te plieras aux règles que je t'ai imposées. Tu obéiras à chacune de mes directives ! »

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Il avait peine à réaliser que cet homme qu'il avait connu se montre à ce point si 'tortionnaire'

Il avait l'impression de ne plus être devant la même personne. Il avait toujours été acerbe, cynique et pas franchement aimable. Il suffisait de l'un de ses étranges regards entre mépris et dédain pour faire trembler des molosses de presque deux mètres.

Mais il avait toujours été un modèle de contrôle. Ses réparties virulentes avaient fait de lui une créature crainte par presque tout le camp.

Ron avait aimé cet homme antipathique et qui pouvait pourtant faire preuve de bien plus d'humanité qu'il ne le laissait paraître au premier abord.

« Regarde-moi ! » et il obéit, redressant brusquement la tête sous l'injonction. Severus en profita pour lui imposer sa présence à la surface de son esprit. Il vit le jeune homme se tendre dans la seconde, le sentit lutter contre lui, se débattre, puis lentement s'épuiser. Il ne le laissa pourtant pas en paix. Il força son esprit à céder à son intrusion.

Il le voyait se reculer sur sa chaise, comme voulant échapper à son regard, à son aura. Il haletait sous l'intrusion et il savait que la pression qu'il exerçait devait lui être difficilement supportable, mais Ron devait abdiquer, accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait avoir le dessus sur lui.

« Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? » articula-t-il lentement.

« Ou…oui. » haleta-t-il. « Je ferai ce que vous dites…mais arrêtez…arrêtez s'il vous plait. »

Severus relâcha immédiatement la pression avec un hochement de tête satisfait.

Le rouquin reprit son souffle, ses mains s'agrippaient au fauteuil de toutes ses forces. La sensation d'être envahi dans son propre esprit, la pression d'une main qui écrase toute volonté, la force de l'autre qui vous faisait sentir si petit, si insignifiant et si dépendant de son bon vouloir, lui prendre le contrôle, le laisser là sans plus de prise sur sa propre conscience…

C'était horrible. Ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur soi, ne plus être qu'un vulgaire pantin. Merlin il ne voulait plus jamais expérimenter une telle chose.

Et Ron se rendit brutalement compte qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à cet homme, vampire…Non maître vampire !

Il n'était rien face à lui !

* * *

A Suivre.

Alors, sur ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos impressions. J'ai eu tellement de mal à l'écrire, et j'aimerais savoir s'il est tout de même à la hauteur.

Merci par avance.

Biz et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Hm, hm, bonjour tout le monde.**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 5, qui lui aussi a traîné en longueur. J'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre pour celui là. Entre fatigue cumulée et manque de temps, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées avant que je ne commence sérieusement le chapitre. Ensuite deux ou trois semaines de gribouillage intensif ont fini par donner un pavé de presque 20 pages. Plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude. Plus une semaine et demie pour la correction, je remercie ma super bêta d'enfer : Brunhild**

**Ensuite, je dois avouer, que je me suis un peu, beaucoup, passionnément laissé emporté sur une bonne partie du chapitre. Mes petits doigts n'en n'ont fait qu'a leurs tête et on taper sur le clavier sans demander mon avis.**

**Il se trouve qu'un lime c'est introduit à mon insu à la fin du chapitre. Et ce n'était absolument pas prévu Il devait juste y avoir quelques petits baisers de rien du tout, mais bon Severus étant Severus, pouvait pas résister le bougre…Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Je voudrais également, expliquer une petite chose sur le chapitre précédant. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé notre prof adoré cruel.**

**Dans un sens cela peut être vrai, mais il ne faut pas oublié qu'il est vampire, qu'il est dominant et que sa nature en elle-même ne supporte pas l'opposition de Ron vis-à-vis de lui. (Si vous vous souvenez, Severus l'a un peu expliqué à Hermione avant de quitter le camp, dans le chapitre 2) Pour lui, Ron _doit_ se soumettre, ce n'est pas un choix, un désir, c'est également sa propre nature. Il est calice, peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il niera, il se soumettra inconsciemment face à son autorité.**

**Un vampire domine le calice, il boit son sang – en échange de cette soumission et de ce dont, il lui doit protection, amour et surtout assure sa subsistance, fait en sorte de le rendre heureux. Hors, comment Severus peut il le protéger, faire ce pourquoi il existe si Ron le rejette sans arrêt. Sans compter qu'il ne l'a pas récupérer en bon état, ce qui ne fait que rajouter à son besoin de surprotection.**

**Et avec une tête de mule comme notre rouquin qui refuse tout net d'accepter cette vérité, de la nier de toutes ses forces, le vampire ne peut laisser faire.**

**Sa seule solution pour l'instant est de forcer Ron à obéir par tous les moyens, le soumettre par la force, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa situation s'il veut que le choses s'améliorent.**

**Je vous rassure tout de suite, les choses vont aller mieux avec les chapitres suivants. Ils ne vont pas toujours se taper dessus à qui mieux – mieux. Mais attention, je le répète Severus dominera toujours Ron, dans cette fic, c'est bien une relation Dominant/Dominé au sens propre du terme ! Et il est fort probable qu'il continue à lui imposer sa dominance d'une façon ou d'une autre, et Ron aura toujours tendance à la soumission face à lui. C'est dans leur nature profonde. Cela ne veut pas dire que notre petit rouquin adoré va perdre toute personnalité. Loin de là.**

**Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure.**

Maintenant c'est l'heure de répondre au reviews.

**Kitkat** : J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien mené que les précédents. On va avoir droit un un tout mini riquiqui début d'évolution dans le bon sans dans ce chapitre en tout cas.

**Arianeyuy** : Coucou, et bien j'ai encore mis deux mois pour ce chapitre. Moi qui pensais m'en sortir plus rapidement. Pourtant celui-ci m'a donné beaucoup moins de mal. Tu n'es pas la première à aimer et détester Severus. Il devrait te plaire dans ce chapitre. On va dire qu'il a prit sur lui pour mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin. Lol. En tout cas, voila la suite qui c'est fait attendre.

**Cain** : Merci de trouver que cette fic est super. C'est très bon pour mon ego ça. Lol.

Bon je vous embête plus et vous laisse lire le chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : D'ombre et de lumière.**

Ce n'était qu'une ombre parmi les ombres. Sombre et vacillante sous la lueur d'une bougie mourante. Elle glissait sur les murs, serpentait à travers les pièces de la vieille bicoque. Furibonde, elle se tordait comme le reflet déformé par les ondes à la surface de l'eau.

De chasseur, elle était passée à proie, traquée comme du vulgaire gibier. Terrée dans cette cabane insalubre depuis la chute du lord, elle ruminait son courroux.

Frémissante, elle se remémorait ses instants de gloire portés par la terreur de ces insectes qu'étaient tous ces sangs impurs et sans pouvoir.

Quel plaisir que de les voir ramper à ses pieds, esclaves de son bon vouloir. Là, leur tête écrasée au sol alors qu'elle les dressait à sa guise. Ils étaient si faciles à briser. Il ne lui fallait que quelques jours à peine pour anéantir tout espoir de liberté, éclater la moindre étincelle de détermination au fond de leurs yeux.

Hmmmm, comme elle appréciait leurs cris, leurs suppliques, leurs râles. Douce mélopée ou symphonie passionnée, elle pouvait écouter leurs longues agonies durant des heures.

Les voir traîner comme de vulgaires chiens bien dressés, cédant à ses moindres envies, obéissant à chaque ordre était un véritable régal.

Si bon, si bon.

Sentir la peur suinter de leur peau, comme un parfum des plus délicats. Elle aimait tant s'en imprégner et l'inhaler sur ses vêtements durant la journée. Ils ne la quittaient jamais de cette façon.

Mais ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout, ce qui pouvait presque la faire jouir sans la moindre caresse, qui lui donnait l'impression de s'envoler vers l'orgasme le plus dévastateur, ce n'était rien d'autre que les plus récalcitrants de ses chers petits chiens.

Ceux qui se battaient jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger, jusqu'à passer pour morts. Les battants, les esprits forts, les plus solides. Leur âme lumineuse n'était que plus délectable à soumettre.

Lorsqu'ils s'éteignaient enfin, qu'ils lui mangeaient dans la main, qu'il ne restait plus d'eux qu'un corps vide et marqué de ses soins, elle ne pouvait que se sentir ravie.

Elle n'avait jamais échoué, toujours gagnante, toujours, toujours, toujours….L'ombre frissonna d'un intense plaisir à cet exquis souvenir

La déchéance du lord Noir avait signé la fin de ses privilèges. Sa mort avait mis un terme à ses activités, et sa dernière acquisition lui avait été arrachée de ses mains expertes. Son si parfait et magnifique joyau, son petit rubis, sa pièce la plus précieuse.

Il était si délicieux dans son inébranlable détermination. Alors que chaque soir, elle pensait le laisser un peu plus brisé que la veille, elle constatait au matin suivant que son regard dur la poignardait d'une volonté renouvelée.

D'un jour à l'autre, elle s'extasiait de sa résistance à ses jeux, chaque fois réinventés. De nouvelles envies la prenaient brutalement, comme une fringale qui ne pouvait attendre d'être comblée.

Il se battait, se défendait et ne cédait pas. Alors elle reprenait son manège, inlassable carrousel. Elle n'avait pas de quoi s'ennuyer avec son petit bijou. Elle n'avait pas à chercher d'autres petits animaux sauvages pour contenter ses envies. Il suffisait d'entrer dans sa cellule pour reprendre où elle s'était arrêtée. Et le plaisir en était sans cesse renouvelé.

Obtenir des informations en devenait obsolète, tant elle prenait de plaisir avec lui. Rien n'était mieux que de tenter de le faire plier sous elle, le faire courber l'échine dans l'abandon, le faire supplier.

Mais le Lord avait péri, péri de la main d'un morveux, péri stupidement !

Ils avaient perdu la guerre. Quelle insupportable déchéance !

Et elle avait fui ! Elle qui ne battait jamais en retraite, elle qui dansait sur les cendres des carnages et se jouait des rescapés, elle avait quitté les terres ravagées et avait dû stopper le dressage de son merveilleux chiot.

Comme elle souhaitait le retrouver et le reprendre avec elle, l'étreindre contre elle, l'entendre de nouveau gémir et hurler pour un peu de clémence, le voir, créature tremblante et terrifiée au fond de sa cellule.

Il était sa chose, elle avait marqué chaque parcelle de peau, imprégné son organisme de magie noire, insufflé son venin dans son esprit.

Il lui appartenait et elle le voulait, maintenant !

L'ombre frémit soudain, ébranlée par sa colère. La flamme de la bougie tressauta, la mèche presque consumée, la cire fondue s'étalant sur la vieille table de bois usée. Elle s'éteindrait d'ici peu, emportant l'ombre avec elle. Bientôt, elle partirait en chasse.

Et elle pourrait de nouveau contempler son œuvre.

Ho oui, il serait traqué. De nouveau elle serait le prédateur, pourchassant son délicieux petit lapin, le rattrapant, le déchiquetant, le dévorant jusqu'à l'âme.

Un gémissement d'extase raisonna dans la pièce.

La flamme, vivante, tentait de se maintenir haute et lumineuse. Déclinant pourtant, elle agonisa durant de longues secondes. Prise de soubresauts convulsifs elle finit par s'éteindre dans un souffle discret.

Et l'ombre s'effaça, disparut.

La vieille cabane sentait le froid et l'humidité. Le parquet grinçait à la moindre pression. Le vent s'engouffrait en une plainte gémissante. La lune éclairait les pièces d'une lueur fantomatique, effrayante.

Et elle ondulait lentement, une ombre parmi les ombres

* * *

Severus tournait en rond, essayant de se concentrer sur les échanges de plus en plus agaçants de ces imbéciles qui avaient eu le culot de le faire chercher avec un empressement qui l'exaspérait.

Leur insistance avait eu raison de lui et avait abdiqué.

Depuis leurs élucubrations n'avaient de cesse de voler à travers la pièce comme une centaine de chauves souris hurlantes. Et tout le monde savait à quel point Severus Snape, reconnu comme l'un des plus puissants vampires, avait en horreur ce genre de petites bestioles immondes.

Qu'elles pouvaient être laides avec leurs ailes de peau, leurs petits cris stridents et leur tête de souris aux grandes oreilles. Alors que certains moldus puissent croire, que lui maître vampire se transformait en cet animal sans le moindre intérêt,…Que d'inepties ! Stupides sans pouvoir qui se fiaient bien trop facilement aux rumeurs sans fondement.

Et cette réunion qui s'éternisait depuis des heures lui donnait la migraine. Tous ces chefs de clans qui se chamaillaient pour de simples questions d'organisation, cela en devenait pathétique.

« Mon Seigneur, si je puis me permettre une suggestion, quelques festivités officielles qui réuniraient les différents clans permettraient de renouveler leur confiance. »

Severus se crispa alors qu'il se réinstallait sur son siège, sentant venir un sujet brûlant qui n'allait pas lui plaire le moins du monde.

« Et je suppose que vous suggérez par festivités officielles, une union ? Je suppose également que cette union concernerait ma personne et celle de mon tout jeune calice, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les protagonistes de la réunion se jetaient de brefs regards insistants, se poussant mutuellement à prendre la parole dans un silence de mort.

Nul n'ignorait, que leur seigneur avait interdit à tout vampire d'approcher son compagnon à moins de dix mètres, sous peine de vives sanctions.

Et tous savaient que l'exposer aux yeux du monde à l'heure actuelle ne ferait que le blesser davantage.

« Il serait… »

« Silence ! » coupa-t-il furieux. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses mains accrochées à cette table de bois brut où chaque convive figé de stupeur se ratatinait misérablement sous son regard noir de rage.

« Vos élucubrations plus idiotes les unes que les autres ont raison de ma patience ! » rugit le maître des lieux, coupant net toute tentative d'argumentation

Severus avait toujours été un homme impatient et abrupt. Bien qu'il ait tenté de se contrôler, surtout pour Ron, rien ne le mettait plus en fureur à ce jour que compromettre sa santé. Une santé encore bien trop défaillante et fragile. Et cette bande de veracrasses osait suggérer de mettre volontairement son presque amant en danger !

Se moquaient-ils donc de lui ?

« Mon Seigneur… » tenta l'un d'entre eux courageusement, bien que déglutissant de frayeur.

« Taisez-vous espèces d'imbéciles ! Pensez vous réellement que je vais suivre les conseils de fous tels que vous ?! Pouvez-vous croire que je vais utiliser mon calice afin de satisfaire vos envies ? »

La salle s'alourdissait de son aura toujours plus hargneuse de leurs impudences. Eux qui savaient parfaitement ce que signifiait avoir un calice, un ou une compagne d'éternité à son côté. Comment osaient-ils venir le quérir de force pour lui imposer de telles obligations ?

Cette bande de larves n'était rien ! Rien d'autres que de pauvres ignares qu'il pouvait écraser sous sa semelle sans le moindre effort !

« Vieux débris que vous êtes. Le monde est bien trop vaste et votre sagesse bien trop mince pour que vous veniez jusqu'à moi me dicter ma conduite ! »

Severus toisa chacun des membres de la petite assemblée. Son regard glacial, plein de rancoeur à leur encontre.

« Dehors ! Sortez tous ! » Renvoya t'il sèchement en en ayant plus qu'assez. D'un brusque mouvement de bras, les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent et claquèrent contre le mur, incitant les occupants à fuir les lieux au plus vite.

Le maître vampire n'était pas un homme à mettre plus en fureur que nécessaire et c'est donc docilement et avec empressement que tous quittèrent la salle dans un petit attroupement effrayé.

Lorsque les portes se fermèrent dans un grincement, Severus s'autorisa un soupir las et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil.

Son retour ne datait que de quelques semaines à peine et pas un instant de répit ne lui avait été accordé.

Les clans, bien que peu nombreux, avaient besoin d'être ressoudés. Il serait réellement dangereux de voir les groupes s'entredéchirer à la sortie d'une telle guerre. Quelques membres de son propre clan lui avaient déjà rapportés des incidents concernant certains vampires à l'ego et l'ambition un peu trop développés. Ils semblaient semer le trouble aux alentours et la tension n'avait fait qu'augmenter durant son absence.

Et ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour laisser éclater le moindre conflit. Il allait devoir sévir s'il voulait maintenir la stabilité des Terres Sombres. Il n'était pas question que l'unique refuge des vampires soit réduit à feu et à sang par la faute d'une poignée d'arrogants.

Il avait pris le risque de voir les Terres Sombres s'effondrer en les quittant pour aider Harry Potter à lutter contre Voldemort.

Un risque mince et calculé, mais un risque tout de même non négligeable.

Certes, son aide avait été précieuse mais il devait aujourd'hui assurer les relations entre les différents clans. Ce ne serait pas simple et peut être devrait il éliminer les éléments dangereux pour leur équilibre.

Mais, ce n'était pas à Ron de subir les lubies des chefs de clans. Son compagnon ne serait pas un objet qu'on utiliserait à des fins politiques. Il tuerait chacun d'entre eux s'il le fallait pour le protéger. Il passait avant ces imbéciles.

Son coude posé sur l'accoudoir de son siège, sa main soutenant légèrement son menton, son regard sombre se posa sur la carte des Territoires qui s'étalait sur la table.

Elle avait été à moitié brûlée, s'effritant en même temps que les terres qui s'étaient embrasées durant la guerre.

Les bords étaient racornis, des morceaux noircis se détachaient là où le pire était arrivé. Les forêts avaient disparu. Les montagnes bordant les océans intérieurs semblaient avoir explosé, même les terres au nord, où avait grandi le trio d'or avaient été décimées.

Les Terres Sombres bordaient le flan ouest d'une longue chaîne de montagnes inhospitalières. Une forêt dense serpentait du côté Est, suivant l'ombre des montagnes et les camouflait ainsi d'intrusions non désirées.

Leur Territoire n'était pas réellement étendu, ne possédait pas de frontières officiellement définies. Mais les populations étrangères se gardaient bien de s'aventurer au delà des premiers arbres de cette forêt.

Situés au creux de ces remparts naturels, ils étaient relativement protégés et avait eu la chance d'être plutôt bien épargnés durant la guerre.

L'endroit rêvé pour avoir la paix.

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Si seulement ceux de ses Terres pouvaient également le laisser un peu tranquille au lieu de le solliciter à toute heure.

Un maître vampire, puissant parmi les puissants, n'avait que peu d'ennemis parmi les siens. Il lui était si facile de détruire chaque vampire qui se mettrait en travers de sa route. Et nombre d'entre eux avaient succombé sous ses capacités.

Les réduire en poussière avait même été particulièrement plaisant. Après tout on ne défiait pas impunément une créature telle que lui sans en subir les conséquences.

Et puis les siècles s'étaient écoulés et avaient finalement fait de lui quelqu'un de plus posé. Il était loin le temps où chaque provocation se résolvait dans la douleur et le sang.

Severus n'avait pas été un homme bon et généreux et aujourd'hui encore, les pauvres hères qui réclamaient clémence au détour d'une rue malfamée ne lui inspiraient que dégoût. Leur sang putride lui retournant l'estomac. Rien n'aurait réussi à le convaincre de s'abreuver à leur gorge. Ils n'étaient que des morts en sursis au goût infect.

La pitié n'avait jamais fait partie de sa nature profonde. Il était un vampire avant tout et à ses yeux, ces êtres infâmes d'une faiblesse d'esprit affligeante ne méritaient pas la moindre compassion.

De vulgaires rats, attirés par l'appât du gain, survivant en vendant père et mère, tuant pour un morceau de pain, complotant pour un peu plus de richesse, de pouvoir.

Ces misérables ne valaient pas mieux que Le Lord. Un monstre d'une cruauté inégalée.

Le Seigneur noir n'avait fait que détruire le monde qui l'entourait en ne laissant que des cendres derrière lui. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas un homme profondément bon, il n'était pas non plus un meurtrier sanguinaire avide d'un pouvoir bien trop grand pour lui.

Il suffisait d'observer cette carte à moitié brûlée et qui reposait sur cette table comme sur un tombeau pour s'en rendre compte.

Aujourd'hui tout était à reconstruire et même si Les Terres Sombres avaient été relativement épargnées, tout n'était pas pour autant entièrement rétabli. Les clans avaient été déstabilisés et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver un semblant de calme parmi eux.

Tout ce travail ne lui laissait que peu de temps libre, il avait à peine aperçu Ron ces trois derniers jours, mise à part pour les repas qu'il lui imposait en sa compagnie.

Et ils se passaient dans un silence pesant.

Les quelques informations qui lui parvenaient, des elfes de maison et d'Olivier Wood dans la majorité des cas, n'avaient rien de bien réjouissantes.

Le rouquin s'obstinait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et refusait systématiquement la moindre aide proposée, en venant à repousser les personnes autorisées à l'approcher avec brusquerie.

Bien qu'il reprenne quelques forces, Ron se montrait de plus en plus hargneux et enclin à une violence latente qui n'allait certainement pas s'apaiser avec le temps.

Il savait bien que de passer d'un statut de soldat émérite à simple compagnon aussi brutalement était un énorme bouleversement. Sans compter qu'il le sentait encore plein de colère, de haine et sa soif de vengeance continuait de le ronger. Mais son comportement commençait sérieusement à le préoccuper.

Il allait devoir remédier à ce problème et rapidement.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées et le maître se redressa sur son siège, reprenant contenance.

Se montrer avachi sur un siège n'était pas digne de lui.

« Qui a-t-il encore ? » grinça t'il des dents.

Les gons de la porte grincèrent pour laisser entrer une Pansy Parkinson à la démarche chaloupée. Son sourire charmeur avait toujours fait des ravages sur son passage. Technique de chasse bien pratique, aussi bien pour appâter des proies aux parfums succulents que des hommes suffisamment appétissants pour terminer dans un lit en sa compagnie.

Joindre l'utile à l'agréable selon ses dires.

« Miss Parkinson ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence en salle de réunion ? » soupira-t-il, déjà éreinté par la jeune femme.

Son exubérance et ses facéties avaient tendance à l'épuiser plus que nécessaire.

« Voyons Mon Seigneur, ne soyez donc pas si froid. » sourit elle en venant s'installer sur la table près de lui. Elle jeta un bref regard à la carte abîmée. Une grimace traversa fugacement ses traits avant qu'elle ne retrouve son joli petit sourire mutin.

« Cesse de t'amuser à mes dépends et dis moi donc ce que tu veux pour l'amour de Merlin. » s'exaspéra Severus.

La brune ne put empêcher un petit éclat de rire cristallin de traverser ses lèvres rouges.

Elle devait réellement en faire tourner des têtes avec son joli minois, sa peau blanche comme du lait, ses profonds yeux bruns et sa bouche couleur cerise.

« Et bien, mon Seigneur, j'ai eu vent de quelque unes de vos mésaventures avec un certain roux sexy. »

Les cheveux noirs de Severus se hérissèrent sur sa nuque et il gronda menaçant. Pansy n'avait pas l'autorisation de l'approcher. Et Merlin seul savait qu'elle serait capable de le molester juste pour le rendre dingue.

Rien n'arrêtait jamais cette petite peste folle furieuse dans ses idées d'emmerder le monde. Peu lui importait les conséquences.

« Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher Pansy, ou je te démembrerais lentement. » Et cela n'avait rien d'une menace en l'air. Pourtant la jeune femme ne fit que rire de plus belle, écartant l'avertissement d'un mouvement de poignet, comme simplement gênée par une poussière.

« Quelle susceptibilité ! Vous savez que les membres du clan le trouvent pourtant drôlement appétissant. Certains en sont presque jaloux. »

« Grand bien leur fasse ! Ronald Weasley est mien ! » affirma-t-il dans un grondement possessif.

« Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je me permets de venir vous enquiquiner mon Seigneur. Après tout, tout le monde sait à quel point j'aime mettre mon nez dans les affaires des autres. »

Sale petite peste !

« Pansy, cette réunion a usé ma patience alors je te conseille de ne pas tenter le diable. »

« Bien, bien comme il vous plaira. » abdiqua-t-elle en sautant sur le sol, s'approchant rapidement d'une des lourdes tentures qui cachaient les fenêtres.

Elle la souleva un peu et porta son regard à l'extérieur. Son sourire s'effaça doucement et son regard pétillant s'assombrit d'une lueur inquiète.

« L'humeur de votre calice se détériore. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est de plus en plus irascible. Il devient difficile à approcher, même pour les non vampires. »

Severus lui jeta un bref regard froid. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle en sache autant sur son compagnon.

« Et d'où tiens tu donc toutes ces informations…si croustillantes, Parkinson ? »

Les elfes n'avaient pas l'autorisation de dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur Ron, pas encore du moins. Et Olivier, seule personne ayant un réel contact avec lui, n'était certainement pas du genre à s'épandre sur la vie d'autrui.

La brune se retourna pour lui lancer un petit sourire énigmatique. Son Seigneur la toisait d'un sourire mince, étirant ses lèvres en une ligne fine de tension.

« Je ne vais pas révéler mes sources mon Seigneur. Ce serait mal venu de ma part vous ne croyez pas ? »

Le coin droit de la lèvre du vampire tressauta légèrement et ses traits fins se durcirent. Il se contint néanmoins d'ajouter une autre remarque.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, son esprit s'étiole et un jour viendra où il sombrera. »

« Et tu es venue simplement m'annoncer des faits que je connais déjà ou as-tu quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? »

La brune entendait parfaitement le cynisme et le dédain presque méprisant dans sa voix. Le Seigneur n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartenait. Mais après tout n'importe quel vampire protégeait son calice comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il en devenait dangereux parfois. C'était comme voler son trésor à un dragon, à ses risques et périls.

Et Pansy était bien contente de ne pas en avoir. Elle tenait bien trop à sa liberté, ses escapades, ses chasses, ses plaisirs…

« Vous devriez le forcer à vous parler. » répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

« Lui parler ? Il se refuse à moi, je suis dans l'obligation de lui imposer mon esprit au sien pour le soumettre. Lui parler me semble être une idée saugrenue dans l'immédiat. »

Et Severus devait admettre que pour la première fois de son existence, il ne savait pas comment aborder un Ron aussi blessé. Le soumettre de force avait ses limites et dans l'absolu, il désirait une relation consentie avec le jeune homme, pas celle d'un maître avec son esclave !

Il adorait ce petit imbécile trop naïf et confiant, et il voulait retrouver leurs longues conversations et son bavardage souvent décousu, leurs parties d'échec, ses sourires et ses petites remarques parfois stupides, parfois pleines de bon sens. Il voulait retrouver ce soleil qui brûlait dans ses yeux et ses sourires immenses qui l'éblouissaient tant.

Il voulait Ron dans son entièreté, pas cette pâle copie, sombre et mauvaise qui semblait lentement mais sûrement éteindre la chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de ses traits encore juvéniles malgré toutes ces horreurs.

« Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il ne pourra jamais récupérer totalement. » reprit-elle, son regard toujours porté sur l'extérieur.

Severus s'enfonça dans le silence, attentif malgré lui. Il connaissait bien cette pimbêche écervelée qui se perdait facilement en frivolité.

Et pourtant, elle savait se montrer de bon conseil lorsqu'elle reprenait son sérieux, dans bien trop peu d'occasions.

« Il ne fait pas son deuil mon Seigneur. Il s'y refuse. C'est cela qui finira par avoir raison de lui. »

Severus laissa un long soupir franchir ses lèvres et il se leva pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'observer les jardins en contrebas. Ses yeux se portaient sur un jeune rouquin assis sur le même banc de pierre blanche depuis déjà presque une demi-heure.

« Je l'avais déjà constaté. Il continue de 'faire la guerre' à sa propre conscience. Mais il cèdera Pansy. Il cèdera parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser les choses s'éterniser. »

Le souverain laissa son propre regard errer sur ce corps tant désiré. Oui, il était plus que temps de faire avancer les choses.

Soudain la jeune femme relâcha l'épais rideau pourpre pour retrouver son habituel sourire mutin.

« Et bien je l'espère. Les membres du clan seraient ravis de voir siéger un compagnon à vos côtés. » Et sur ces paroles elle quitta la pièce d'un pas presque sautillant.

N'était-elle donc venue que pour voir où en était la situation ? Certainement que le clan l'avait envoyé demander des nouvelles, étant l'une des rares à ne pas s'effrayer de lui. Ils étaient bien trop curieux à son goût.

Mais déjà, il n'y accorda plus aucune attention, se concentrant sur son calice. Seul, Ron fixait la forêt bordant les jardins d'un regard lointain. Il avait à peine repris un ou deux kilos et le ciel gris de ce début d'automne ne l'aiderait pas à reprendre des couleurs.

Le soleil ne cognait jamais aussi fort sur ses terres que sur celle où il avait grandi, mais l'été était une saison particulièrement agréable pour les calices du clan. Ils aimaient s'aventurer plus loin dans les plaines pour profiter de la belle saison. Les quelques enfants et adolescents eux, couraient dans les bois, hurlant et jouant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il fallait d'ailleurs très souvent la persuasion d'adultes tenaces pour les empêcher de s'y enfoncer trop loin. On s'y perdait trop facilement.

Certains hommes, eux partaient en chasse de gibier et en faisaient profiter le clan entier. Les vampires eux mêmes ne refusaient alors pas de participer au festin le soir venu, lorsque la lumière du soleil n'agressait plus leurs humeurs.

Et de manière générale, la saison estivale était prétexte à de nombreuses rencontres entre membres de clans, favorisant ainsi les échanges et la bonne entente.

C'était une toute autre histoire pour les vampires. Ils n'aimaient pas le soleil. Ses rayons avaient tendance à leur brûler les rétines, il avait un effet un peu déprimant. Tout l'inverse des humains du groupe.

Avec un peu de chance Ron serait assez rétabli pour en profiter l'été prochain. Voir le soleil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et peut être même pourraient-ils retourner voir ses deux acolytes. Il savait qu'il leur faudrait un jour ou l'autre discuter de cette décision que Potter avait prise pour lui. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il lui serait difficile de devoir leur faire face, mais ils étaient la dernière famille qui lui restait. Et bien qu'il préférait garder le rouquin pour lui, il ne pouvait les lui arracher.

Il faisait déjà froid dehors. Une brise chargée d'humidité lui cinglait le visage et la lourdeur du ciel présageait de fortes pluies dans les heures à venir. Les fleurs aux couleurs vives embaumaient encore les alentours de leurs parfums sucrés, bien qu'elles ne tarderaient plus à faner.

D'ici il pouvait apercevoir les quelques dépendances aux alentours du domaine. Bien qu'une grande partie du clan vive dans le manoir, certaines familles ou jeunes désiraient leur propre lieu de résidence et Severus pouvait le comprendre.

Sa lourde cape noire claqua brusquement et l'ancien soldat se retourna dans sa direction. Il le vit nettement se tendre d'appréhension. Son visage toujours trop creux, toujours trop pâle restait encore marqué d'une fatigue persistante. Severus ne pouvait plus laisser les choses en l'état. A ce rythme son compagnon ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il allait réellement finir par s'effondrer.

« Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de ne jamais te retrouver seul ? » demanda-t-il en en s'approchant de lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés, son corps chaud frôlant celui glacé d'un soumis resté trop longtemps dans le froid

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Il tremblait.

Il lui avait désobéi, avait une nouvelle fois fait preuve d'une insoumission qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à tolérer.

« Je….j'avais besoin d'être seul. » murmura-t-il doucement. Il ne planait aucune colère dans le timbre de sa voix. Il semblait las, loin de la rage de ces derniers jours.

« Je cède pour cette fois, Ron, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. » concéda-t-il avec un énorme effort de volonté.

Parkinson avait raison, ils devaient avoir une discussion et le semoncer à peine à ses côtés n'aiderait certainement pas à un dialogue courtois.

Le rouquin redressa la tête pour l'observer, quelque peu étonné. Et le dominant constata à quel point les cernes déformaient ses traits. Ses yeux trop bleus brillaient de larmes d'épuisement.

Voila certainement la raison de son manque de combativité. Ce n'était guère surprenant.

« Comment as-tu échappé à Olivier ? Il me semble qu'il est la personne le plus souvent à tes côtés. »

Ron déglutit, incertain de la réponse à donner.

« Je…je me suis enfuis pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. » souffla-t-il malgré tout. Il n'avait jamais été bon menteur de toute façon.

Les yeux noirs brillèrent d'un bref éclat d'amusement. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas de sa part. Son stupide rouquin avait toujours eu le chic pour disparaître sans avoir besoin de transplaner.

« Il doit te chercher dans tous les recoins du manoir à présent et cela ne doit pas plaire à Marcus de le voir courir de gauche à droite dans son état. »

« Son état ? » demanda Ron d'une voix trop fluette, presque timide.

« Olivier est enceint. » Voir la stupéfaction se peindre sur les traits anormalement éteints de son compagnon à cette annonce valait toutes les peines du monde.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, son visage s'éclaira laissant réapparaître le Ron d'autrefois.

« Ferme la bouche Weasley, cet air ahuri ne te va absolument pas. » ricana-t-il de sa voix dédaigneuse, presque moqueuse.

Ron secoua la tête, ignorant la remarque du dominant, il avait l'habitude avec lui. Il était déjà ainsi durant la guerre.

Il lui fallut tout de même quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc de l'annonce.

« Mais je croyais que…que… »

« Qu'un porteur ne pouvait mener une grossesse à terme ? » termina Severus avec un très léger sourire. « Avec un bon catalyseur, une surveillance permanente et de la bonne volonté, l'enfant naîtra dans environ 6 mois. »

Cela lui avait tellement manqué de ne pas avoir une simple conversation avec le jeune homme. Ses réactions étaient toujours si intenses d'émotion, si merveilleusement attendrissantes.

Ron hocha lentement la tête, incapable d'imaginer un ventre rebondi sous les vêtements d'Olivier qui l'accompagnait depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un homme enceint, bien que cela ne soit finalement pas si rare chez les sorciers.

Il posa un bref regard sur son propre ventre et sentit un frisson de terreur lui remonter le long de l'échine.

Lui-même porteur, il se dégoûtait de son statut. Il avait toujours pensé que naître ainsi était plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction.

Il avait découvert son état à ses quinze ans quand sa magie avait commencé à fluctuer comme des vagues tantôt furieuses, tantôt calmes.

Il lui avait fallu des mois pour cesser de nier l'évidence. Et ça l'avait terrifié ! Un homme était il censé porter un enfant en lui ?

Que penseraient les gens en apprenant la vérité ? Il n'ignorait pas que dans certains territoires, naître porteur était un déshonneur pour la famille. Un homme se devait d'être puissant, inébranlable et pas une pauvre créature dictée par ses hormones. Les nourrissons ayant hérité de cette horrible tare génétique étaient parfois stérilisés à l'adolescence. Ainsi donc, ils ne pouvaient plus engendrer une nouvelle génération à risque.

Et puis, il avait écarté ses doutes et ses craintes pour se consacrer aux batailles, cachant son secret pour ne pas avoir à rester en arrière. Il avait laissé sa magie fluctuer au gré de ses envies sans jamais s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Parfois plus fort, parfois vidé, il avait toujours tenu le coup.

Ron avait réussi à le cacher à sa famille, ses amis sans qu'aucun ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, tout comme le professeur, un des mercenaires à la solde d'Harry avait tout découvert.

Il s'en souvenait bien, un molosse à la mine patibulaire, au regard froid et effrayant. Cet homme l'avait haï à l'instant même où il avait su la vérité. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se mettre sur son chemin pour lui souffler aux détours d'un chemin, son profond dégoût de collaborer avec lui.

Ron avait longtemps ruminé sans rien pouvoir faire que d'attendre la peur au ventre que le campement découvre son secret. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il le dévoilerait à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Il n'en saurait jamais rien, il avait été tué peu de temps après et il en avait ressenti un intense soulagement coupable.

Un lourd vêtement lui tomba sur les épaules le ramenant au présent. Le prof lui avait posé une épaisse cape de laine bleu nuit sur le dos. Il terminait de ranger sa baguette quand il la toucha pour évaluer sa douceur. Elle dégageait une chaleur apaisante et ses tremblements devenus incontrôlables s'estompèrent lentement. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte

« Il faut rentrer à présent. » et le prof se leva.

Ron secoua la tête, il était bien ici, loin des murs qui l'enfermaient, l'étouffaient même.

Une main aux longs doigts noueux lui attrapa le visage le forçant à lever la tête. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, voulant échapper à son regard hypnotique, piquant comme des aiguilles et qui s'introduisaient dans son cerveau comme des milliers de doigts qui fouillaient en lui.

« Je veux que tu me regardes Ron. » L'ordre avait claqué, ferme, implacable. Il obéit.

Severus sentait la peau chaude frissonner. Les grands yeux bleus tentaient encore de se soustraire à lui. Il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à sa mâchoire, sur son cou qu'il caressa avec délicatesse. Les veines palpitaient de vie sous la peau.

Il se sentit soudain affamé. Il ne s'était pas abreuvé à sa gorge depuis des jours. Et son sang lui faisait douloureusement ressentir. Il pulsait dans ses veines, affriolant ses sens.

Son parfum de miel lui effleurait les narines et l'enivrait. Il se pencha lentement sur lui et posa ses lèvres contre celles froides du plus jeune. Elles étaient douces, pleines contre les siennes. Ron gémit malgré lui, si dépendant de ses attentions.

Severus n'approfondit pas le baiser, pas encore. Sa bouche caressante, effleura lentement son menton, se décala avec douceur sur sa mâchoire, en passant délicatement par sa joue aux fines cicatrices. Il mordilla rapidement le lobe gauche arrachant un couinement à son compagnon, descendit le long de sa gorge. Ses canines frappèrent contre sa peau, qu'il cajola ensuite d'un baiser un peu plus appuyé.

« Me laisserais-tu te mordre mon tendre soumis ? » Son souffle chaud dans son cou le fit frissonner et le vampire le piqua juste assez pour laisser perler quelques gouttes écarlates qu'il s'empressa d'attraper avec sa langue.

Ron haletait presque, ses pensées étaient incohérentes. Sa peau sensible brûlait sous les lèvres du prof.

« Laisse-moi te boire. » reprit-il d'une voix rauque de désir. « Laisse-moi te faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas moi. »

« Je… » Il déglutit. La main droite de Snape sur sa nuque, caressante lui ôtait toute capacité de réflexion.

« Dis moi Ron, dis moi ce dont tu as besoin. Laisse-moi t'apaiser. » continuait-il de sa voix captivante. Le rouquin se sentait partir, une boule au fond de la gorge.

« J'ai besoin…j'ai… » tenta-t-il alors que son esprit semblait surchargé d'un brutal afflux d'émotions.

Une langue effleura sa peau laissant une traînée brûlante sur son passage.

Severus le tenait, là dans le creux de ses bras, où était sa place. Il le sentait venir lentement à lui. Sa peur, sa douleur, son chagrin refoulé embaumaient l'air d'un parfum bien trop lourd pour ses épaules. Il allait effacer chaque souffrance pour une envie, un désir, un plaisir si intense que plus rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance.

« Oui, dis moi, n'aie pas peur. »

« Je…s'il vous plait… » Il gémit et passa ses bras autour de l'homme plus âgé. Il avait tellement besoin… « Mordez-moi ! » souffla-t-il enfin.

« Tu es un si bon garçon Ron. » il eut un ronronnement de satisfaction et lentement, avec une douceur qu'il n'avait encore eue envers lui, il enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge.

En un instant, le rouquin fut submergé d'une telle sensation de plénitude qu'il faillit défaillir.

Chaque gorgée aspirée l'emportait plus loin encore. Un mélange d'extase, de plaisir intense. Il avait l'impression que le prof modulait chaque aspiration, chaque lampée pour le rendre fou.

Le grondement de plaisir de son dominant vibra contre lui et il sentit chaque fibre de son corps lui répondre avec ferveur.

« En...encore. » couina-t-il dans un soupir erratique s'accrochant plus fermement. Snape resserra son étreinte sur lui et Ron se cambra pour venir à sa rencontre. « Plus… »

Il eut un nouveau râle de plaisir lorsque le vampire appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre sa peau. Ses canines s'enfoncèrent plus loin et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites.

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, il voulait mourir maintenant ! Si bon, si brûlant….il en voulait encore. Encore plus.

Après une dernière gorgée, Severus se retira lentement, arrachant une plainte de frustration à son compagnon insatisfait.

Il eut un bref sourire béat. Ron était réellement succulent. Et merveilleux de luxure lorsqu'il se laissait aller à ses soins.

Il serait un amant formidable, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Il attrapa son visage en coupe avec révérence. Il avait les yeux brumeux, encore perdus dans le plaisir, les joues bien plus pâles suite à la perte de sang mais son visage semblait si vivant…Parfait.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui et l'embrassa, exigeant l'entrée de sa bouche sans somation. Ron gémit de nouveau, la langue qui s'infiltrait en lui avait le goût métallique de son sang. Elle lui imposait sa dominance, menait la danse d'un balai sensuel, provoquant.

Son nombril sembla le tirer un instant, puis Severus approfondit encore le baiser et il ne s'en préoccupa plus. Il dégustait son palais avec envie, découvrait sa langue avec passion, reculait pour savourer ses lèvres, forçant sa propre langue à venir quémander la sienne, qu'il venait suçoter avec avidité, avant de replonger dans sa bouche.

Une main délicate, passa sous son chandail et s'attarda longuement sur son ventre creux. Elle remonta lentement le long de ses cotes saillantes, réchauffant sa peau et son pouce vint négligemment titiller un téton sensible.

Ron poussa un léger cri surpris et Severus le pinça doucement. Ho par les cornes du diable, il était si appétissant, une tentation incarnée.

Ses lèvres vinrent s'égarer sur le téton voisin, rose, pointant fièrement. Le bouton de chair, doux sous sa langue, durcissait inexorablement comme son sexe pulsant dans son pantalon.

Le rouquin se cambra brutalement et le maître vampire ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

D'une inspiration lente et mesurée, il reprit ses esprits. Son regard caressait le visage de Ron avec tendresse et envie.

Bien trop désirable.

« Je ne vais pas te prendre aujourd'hui, pas encore. » souffla-t-il lentement. « Mais sache que je briserai chaque barrière que tu érigeras contre moi. J'éclaterai chacun de tes murs de protection. Je te ferai céder. Et tu viendras de toi-même t'offrir à moi. »

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans la mer d'obsidienne qui lui faisait face. Son cerveau n'enregistrait les informations qu'au ralenti. Severus en profita pour reprendre sa tâche, goûtant de nouveau à sa peau.

Ne pas le prendre ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter après tout.

Il fit glisser sa main lentement sous son pull et appuya sur son torse le forçant à s'allonger. Ron nota que le banc semblait étrangement confortable et moelleux sous lui mais sa conscience s'estompa lorsque les doigts vinrent de nouveau effleurer ses mamelons gonflés.

« Sais-tu à quel point tu es désirable ? Peux-tu imaginer le nombre de misérables vauriens que j'ai dû éloigner de toi au campement ? »

Ron déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il sentait la main du vampire redescendre lentement vers son ventre. Il s'agrippa à ses bras de toutes ses forces perdant totalement contrôle sur la réalité.

Lorsque les doigts blancs franchirent son vêtement pour venir frôler son érection d'une lente caresse, il eut un soubresaut involontaire.

Snape passa sa main le long de sa verge tendue et douloureuse avec application, lenteur et délectation.

Le rouquin apercevait à peine son sourire satisfait, mais ses yeux noirs reflétaient son désir et le renvoyait au sien, impérieux. Son sexe vibra et le prof l'entoura entièrement, initiant le mouvement. Ron hoqueta de plaisir et ses hanches bougèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Son corps semblait vivre sans lui. Le plaisir qui déferlait telle de la lave brûlante au creux de ses reins le consumait.

« J'ai tellement envie de te goûter, de connaître la saveur de ton essence. » murmura-t-il en faisant lentement glisser son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles.

Severus se délectait de cette vue magnifique. Le sexe, gorgé de désir se dévoilait lentement sous les vêtements. Splendide. Et ce corps lui appartenait.

De ses longues mains fines, il souleva les jambes tremblantes pour les écarter et admirer le galbe de ses fesses parfaitement rondes et son intimité entièrement dévoilée. Il serait le seul qui aurait à jamais accès à ce merveilleux endroit, chaud et palpitant.

Son adorable calice, rougissant mais entièrement tourné vers son propre plaisir inassouvi flottait bien loin de toute réalité terre à terre, loin de ses peurs et de ses trop nombreuses fissures. Exactement comme il l'avait souhaité.

Il sourit, incapable de ne pas laisser ses lèvres s'étirer. Il aimait le voir ainsi, presque nu face à lui, offert sans retenue, merveilleusement beau dans toute sa simplicité.

Alors avec une infinie douceur, il embrassa le creux de son genou droit, l'écarta un peu plus vers l'extérieur, du bout des lèvres, traça un long chemin jusqu'à son aine et avec délicatesse, laissa le bout de sa langue venir cajoler son membre impatient.

Ron poussa un râle de plaisir. C'était chaud et humide contre sa hampe. Ca le goûtait avec douceur. Ca le délectait. Un souffle chaud au dessus du gland le fit vibrer et il sentit son corps se tordre. Les mains revinrent contre lui, attrapant ses hanches pour le bloquer.

Il geignit alors qu'il perdait toute liberté de mouvement. Une pointe mouillée titilla l'orifice de son urètre durant de longue seconde. Tellement bon. Et puis soudain il se sentit avalé, lentement, si lentement. Une cavité brûlante l'entoura et il hurla !

La lave bouillante se répandait en lui.

Le fourreau de chair humide accomplit son office avec délice, l'aspirant avec force, puis le caressant la seconde suivante. Il allait et venait autour de lui dans un rythme décousu et grisant. Il le voulait plus vite quand il perdait en vigueur. Il voulait qu'il s'arrête quand il le prenait trop rapidement.

Il se retirait parfois presque entièrement juste pour savourer son gland, mordiller son prépuce, le plongeant plus loin dans le plaisir. Une main douce lui pressait sensuellement les bourses et il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était. Il avait juste envie de plus, toujours plus.

Ron ne pouvait empêcher son corps de vouloir bouger, suivre le mouvement qu'on lui imposait. Et de petits sanglots frustrés lui échappaient lorsqu'on le contraignait à rester en place.

Ho Merlin. Le feu dans ses reins se concentrait en un seul point à présent. La bouche délicate semblait vouloir l'aspirer entièrement. Il était englouti. Ses poings s'agrippaient aux oreillers au dessus de lui. Le souffle lui manquait.

La pression de la bouche augmenta. Les mouvements sur lui s'accélérèrent. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre encore, son ventre se contracter, ses reins le consumer, son membre pulser douloureusement.

« Sto…stop. » geignit-il. C'était trop de sensations, trop de plaisir, trop d'ivresse. Il ne pouvait plus tenir.

Et c'est dans un râle rauque que son monde vira au blanc.

Un orgasme dévastateur le foudroya et il se déversa longuement dans la cavité buccale de l'autre qui sembla se régaler de lui. Ron se perdait dans les méandres d'une extase sans fin. Ses caresses qui ne cessèrent que lorsque son sexe perdit toute vigueur, le firent encore gémir d'un plaisir plus doux.

Ron se relâcha lentement encore perdu de ravissement.

Il avait le souffle court, son corps moite se lovait dans une sensation de bien être post coïtal qui dura de très longues minutes. Ron ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, détendu après cette intense décharge de sensations brutes et plus que plaisantes.

Il avait l'impression que toutes ces années écoulées avaient été brutalement effacées pour ne laisser que ce merveilleux instant. Un monde blanc où rien ne comptait que son être étrangement vide de tout. Seule la sensation des lèvres autour de lui voyageait dans le creux de sa conscience inerte.

« Délicieux. » murmura une voix rauque à son oreille.

Un long frisson fatigué traversa son corps languide, et lentement le blanc disparut. Il ouvrit les yeux et encore haletant, son regard se porta sur le visage à ses côtés.

Il l'observa longtemps sans un mot. Snape avait toujours eu ce regard à la fois dur et narquois. Sa figure semblait avoir été taillée dans de la pierre brute malgré ses traits fins et harmonieux.

C'était étrange de remarquer ces détails à un instant pareil.

Le vampire couvrit le bas de son corps des draps alors qu'il commençait à sentir la morsure du froid le rattraper, tout comme sa conscience qui se rappelait à lui.

Alors il réalisa.

Ho bon sang ! Le prof l'avait encore manipulé ! Il l'avait fait transplaner. Cet espèce d'enfoiré, et il avait recommencé.

Ho Merlin ! Il lui avait fait…une…une…Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Et il eut honte de lui. Il avait aimé ça, encore une fois, aimé comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il se recroquevilla presque sur lui-même, la rage et le consumant d'avoir encore été vaincu.

Le voyant de nouveau se tendre et se rebeller, Severus le stoppa net dans sa tentative en plaquant sa main sur son torse, le maintenant couché sur le lit.

« Ne commence pas Ron. Profite juste de ce que je t'offre. »

« Ne pas commencer ?! Vous m'avez…vous m'avez… » Il ne pouvait pas le dire, c'était bien trop humiliant

« Fait une fellation ? » termina-t-il pour lui dans un sourire moqueur. Ron atteint un tel degré de rouge que Severus en aurait presque ri. Quel pudique il pouvait être. « Il me semble pourtant que tu as apprécié cette petite attention de ma part. »

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me faire ça ! » tonna-t-il

« Tu ne t'es pas refusé à moi que je sache, Weasley. » gronda le maître vampire devant cette boutade.

« C'est vous… »

« Suffit. » coupa-t-il fermement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir dans une nouvelle dispute. Et bien que cela lui soit extrêmement difficile de ne pas le remettre à sa place – ce n'était pas dans sa nature – il devait au moins essayer de le calmer.

« Tu en as aimé chaque instant Ron et ce plaisir là est la seule chose qui t'éloigne de tes tourments. Regarde-toi par le Diable ! Tu t'épuises à rejeter tout le monde, à nier ton chagrin. Tu t'enfonces dans ta rancœur. »

« C'est faux ! » rugit-il de toute la force des ses convictions.

Il mentait.

« Cesse nier la vérité ! »

Et Ron sentit la boule dans sa gorge refaire surface. Il la sentait là, bien tapie, gonflant rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » continua-t-il, « ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Ron, ne crois-tu pas avoir déjà été suffisamment fort ? Tu as tout supporté sans jamais abandonner. Mais c'est terminé, et rien de ce que tu feras à présent n'effacera les blessures du passé. Tu dois lâcher prise. »

La boule grossit encore, l'étouffant, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il secoua la tête avec frénésie. S'il parlait maintenant, elle éclaterait. Et il ne voulait pas. Si elle explosait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Il ne pourrait plus faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé. Il ne pourrait plus nier qu'il avait perdu sa famille durant la guerre, qu'il avait été torturé pour le plaisir de monstres et qu'il avait vu et fait couler trop de sang autour de lui.

Il voulait continuer à nier, continuer à effacer les souvenirs, oublier son quasi plongeon dans la folie, ne plus se rappeler du regard mort de sa sœur.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer les morts, de pleurer ce que tu as perdu. Ca ne te rendra rien, n'enlèvera pas ton sentiment de colère, mais tu en as besoin. »

C'est peut être cette vérité que le professeur lui disait, peut être l'intonation ferme mais tendre qu'il employait ou bien son regard qui le transperçait de part en part, Ron ne savait pas, mais ce fut trop pour lui, beaucoup trop.

La boule dans sa gorge explosa avec une telle violence qu'il en perdit son souffle.

Il n'y eut pas de larmes silencieuses, de sanglots étouffés. Ce ne fut que pleurs et cris déchirants, reflet de sa colère et de son chagrin. Chaque inspiration n'était qu'une courte seconde de répit à ses hurlements incontrôlés. Les cascades de ses pleurs lui brûlaient les yeux. Sa gorge lui fit rapidement mal.

Son cœur se comprimait de douleur, il étouffait sous les larmes. Il ne restait rien de son passé, il n'avait plus, ni famille, ni maison. Il ne lui restait que ses horribles souvenirs de guerre, de morts, de ses propres souffrances endurées sous le joug des mangemorts pendant sa captivité, ses mains tachées de sang et le goût amer de sa propre déchéance sur la langue.

Ho par le ciel, la douleur allait le tuer.

Il sentit le vampire lui attraper les bras alors qu'il tentait de sécher ses yeux avec acharnement. Son corps puissant fut ensuite son unique rempart contre cette armée d'émotions qui le noyait sous les coups.

Severus le serra dans ses bras sans un mot de réconfort. Ils ne l'atteindraient plus maintenant que la digue avait lâché. Les doigts de Ron étaient comme des serres qui s'accrochaient à sa chemise. Il étouffa longuement ses plaintes dans son giron et il entendit distinctement le moment où sa voix se brisa d'avoir trop crié. Il fronça les sourcils. Par le sang de ses ancêtres, tant de souffrances dans un si petit corps ne devraient pas exister. Il raffermit sa prise sur lui. Durant combien de temps avait il enduré chaque coup porté à son âme sans flancher ? Combien d'années ?

Alors que Ron ne semblait pas se calmer, il aurait voulu que Voldemort et toute sa clique soit encore en vie, pour les torturer longuement, puis les tuer très, très lentement. Ces bandes de pitoyables rats ne méritaient que sa propre haine.

Il imaginait très bien ce qu'il leur aurait fait subir. Chaque peine de son compagnon, chaque cicatrice, chaque larme versée et cri déchiré leur auraient été rendus bien au delà de ce qu'un corps même non humain pouvait supporter.

Ho oui, cela aurait été plus que jouissif, parce qu'entendre le jeune homme s'effondrer de douleur dans ses bras sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que l'étreindre était le pire supplice qu'il n'ait jamais enduré.

Il ne sentit Ron s'affaisser complètement contre lui que plus d'une heure après les premiers sanglots. L'ancien soldat ne s'était endormi que par épuisement d'avoir trop pleuré.

Il en profita pour lui ôter ses derniers vêtements, et l'installer un peu plus confortablement entre les draps. Il resta près de lui durant plusieurs longues heures, s'assurant d'un sommeil sans rêve et enfin réparateur.

Il espérait que les choses iraient mieux à partir de maintenant, que Ron pourrait commencer à aller de l'avant. Mieux il se sentira, mieux il pourra se rétablir. Une fois en meilleur santé, il pourrait enfin le présenter au clan et le reconnaître officiellement.

Même s'il doutait fort que tout soit si simple.

Tapie au loin, l'ombre rodait.

* * *

A Suivre...

**Et voila, fin du chapitre. A suivre au suivant. Il est en cours d'écriture mais bon, je pense qu'il risque encore d'être un peu long à venir.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Ha et est ce que lime vous a donné chaud ?! Si c'est le cas c'était le but lol. Même si je ne suis toujours pas sur du résultat malgré ce que m'a dit ma bêta**

**A très bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, ou bonsoir.

Après des heures de travail acharné et ma super bêta Brunhild sans qui poster aurait été impossible avant au moins fin Décembre, j'envoie enfin le chapitre 6.

Il m'en aura donné du mal celui là croyez moi. J'en ai bavé comme jamais je n'aurais cru. Et j'espère vraiment qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente.

Vous allez peut être me dire qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, ou que la relation entre Severus et Ron n'avance pas beaucoup mais il me fallait écrire ce chapitre. Au dela de l'importance qu'il aura pour la suite, il y avait ce besoin que j'avais de l'écrire. Ca en est devenu personnel en fait.

Bon je ne vous embête plus et vous laisse à votre lecture. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mes déboires de petit hauteur, venez visitez mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil (Oui, oui je fais de la pub.) lol

**Réponse aux reviews**

Kitkat : Oui Ron lâche un peu de leste ! Tu me diras il était peut être temps. Lol. Ca ne signifie pas qu'il va tomber dans les bras de Severus aussi facilement. Je comprends ta frustration mais j'espère que la suite qui arrive te plaira tout de même.

Arianeyuy : J'aime tes commentaires, toujours longs et pleins de ressentit. Je distille les détails au fur et à mesures pour ne pas tout dévoiler en une seule fois. Il y a aussi le fait que j'aime beaucoup qu'un univers soit complet, qu'on en sache un peu plus à chaque nouveau chapitre. Je dévoile le monde que j'ai crée dans mon crâne parceque je l'ai tellement imaginé qu'il en est devenu une part de moi, quelque chose auquel je tiens énormément.

Je crois que j'ai apprit à aimer un monde, un univers, une histoire dans sa totalité grâce au Seigneur des anneaux. Oui une référence. Il n'y a pas livre, plus détaillé et merveilleux que celui ci au point de souhaiter qu'il existe. Combien de fois ai-je eut l'impression d'y être ?

Concernant l'ombre…je ne dirais rien…même sous la torture. C'est un secret !

En tout cas, voici enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Bmw : Alors tout d'abord concernant Ron, oui, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup alors c'est normal que je le mette en valeur.

L'ombre, Bellatrix ?! Hmmm, je ne sais pas…peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non. Tu le seras en lisant la suite que voila.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 : Gueule de loup**

Une odeur de pourriture embaumait le petit salon, dont les murs semblaient repeints de rouge. Les meubles éventrés, renversés, déversaient leur contenu comme un millier de litres de sang.

La cuisine avait été ravagée et chaque pas faisait crisser la porcelaine brisée de sa mère à ses pieds. Le son qu'il produisait en marchant était assourdissant dans le silence de la pièce. Une petite tasse, désormais ébréchée avait miraculeusement échappé à la tuerie. Un dernier vestige de ce qui fut et de ce qui ne sera plus.

Et la vieille table de bois bancale qui autrefois trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce dévorant tout l'espace, avait été réduite à néant. Cette table où ils avaient partagé tant de repas dans un vacarme assourdissant. Cette table où Harry et Hermione avaient été invités si souvent à s'installer pour manger les pâtisseries d'une mère attentionnée. Cette table où Ron avait si souvent joué aux échecs sorciers, battant Harry à plate couture. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait juste que quelques éclats éparpillés de-ci de-là.

Les hautes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin avaient explosé laissant la lumière du soleil réchauffer l'endroit. Dehors, le printemps entamait sa course et l'herbe grasse colorait leur parcelle de terre déjà fleurie. Dans le potager les fruits et légumes poussaient. Le ciel gris avait laissé place à un bleu éclatant. Les jumeaux auraient adoré jouer au quidditch afin de s'améliorer pendant que lui aurait dû déloger les trolls du jardin.

A l'entrée, la porte en bois fracassée contre le mur grinçait pitoyablement alors qu'elle partait en morceaux. Une brise fraîche emportait le parfum des roses et des marguerites jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Tout semblait si calme alors qu'avait eu lieu un tel carnage. Il ne restait plus qu'une ruine de cette habitation.

Ron avait aimé cet endroit grouillant de vie, fourmilière humaine sans cesse en mouvement, toujours bruyante. Il l'avait aimé comme on peut aimer une maison dans laquelle on a grandi, l'endroit où l'on se sent en sécurité, où chaque souvenir devient un précieux cadeau. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il la haïssait de toute son âme. Le sang, les cris, les pleurs avaient souillé chaque moment passé, détruit les rires et brûlé leur vie.

Ce n'était plus qu'une maison morte et sordide, bien loin de ce qu'elle avait été.

Un tombeau !

Il plissa le nez alors que l'odeur semblait encore vouloir alourdir l'atmosphère. Le mélange nauséabond de décomposition et de fleurs lui donnait la nausée. Et au milieu de ce silence morbide, elle reposait là.

Ses yeux bleus immenses et vides le poignardaient. Le corps, poupée désarticulée, reposait mollement contre le mur. Sa bouche grande ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux l'accusait ouvertement.

« Ginny. » souffla-t-il dans un murmure entre effroi et désespoir.

C'était un rêve, un cauchemar, il le savait. Un de ceux qu'il évitait consciencieusement. Dans la brume épaisse de son esprit, il le sentait parfaitement. Dans cette maison ravagée, seul le corps inerte de sa sœur remontait à la surface.

C'était étrange. Il avait perdu sa famille ici, il avait vu chaque cadavre, chaque corps inerte, déchiqueté, profané. Et pourtant seul celui de sa petite sœur venait le hanter chaque nuit.

Elle n'était plus que le reflet d'un passé détruit, fantôme d'un massacre orchestré, et de son propre échec à protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

_« Tout est de ta faute ! » _

Il lui semblait qu'elle lui hurlait ses mots avec hargne et mépris. Ron fit un pas en arrière frappé de plein fouet.

Il détestait toujours faire ce genre de cauchemars. Inlassable, se répétant nuit après nuit. Tourment de son âme abîmée, punition divine peut être ?

« Non. Tu sais que j'ai essayé. » Cauchemar ou non, encore et toujours il tentait de se justifier, coupable de son impuissance.

Comme il lui était difficile de la regarder dans les yeux.

_« Menteur ! » _

Le corps n'avait pas bougé, se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux à présent vitreux, et le jeune homme déglutit. Il rejouait continuellement la même scène, avait l'impression d'un disque rayé. Et pourtant, il se sentait toujours aussi affecté.

Elle vociférait, hystérique à présent. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait se lever, qu'elle allait avancer jusqu'à lui et venir l'étrangler, serrer sa gorge de ses petites mains menues pour se venger de lui.

_« Traître, tu nous as abandonnés ! »_

« Non ! J'ai essayé Ginny, tu sais que j'ai essayé, vraiment essayé. » Et sa voix était bien trop tremblante à ses yeux. Il serrait ses poings pleins de sang et il avait la sensation de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin.

_« Sale Menteur, Lâche. Tu aurais dû mourir à notre place ! »_

« Je te demande pardon. » souffla-t-il tout bas, incapable de gérer la rancœur de sa soeur. « Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, comme j'aurais voulu arriver à temps et empêcher tout ça. »

Elle continuait de hurler, encore et encore. S'il avait pu bouger, il aurait bouché ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre, pour ne plus percevoir sa voix devenue crissante d'agressivité.

_« Allons, allons, mon petit chat, pourquoi donc un tel chagrin ? »_

La brise devint glaciale, la chaleur humidité. Un frisson d'effroi le traversa de part en part alors que son estomac se tordait violemment d'appréhension. Il allait vomir. Ron se figea lentement, le corps tendu, crispé à s'en déchirer les muscles, à s'en briser les os et les yeux, deux billes noires d'horreur. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça ! Ho Merlin, Pitié ! Tout sauf ça ! Pitié, pitié, pitié.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Je suis chez Snape, je suis en sécurité, la guerre est finie » et il aurait voulu croire en sa prière.

_« De quoi parles-tu donc mon petit chat ? Aurais-je réussi à te faire perdre la raison ? Voyons, tu sais bien que rien n'est terminé, cela ne le sera jamais. » souffla la voix avec une affection malsaine._

Il faisait nuit à présent. Le reflet de la lune traversait à peine la persienne. Il était tétanisé par le froid. La chair de poule couvrait sa peau nue et sale. La pierre meulière suintait d'humidité. Une eau croupie se déversait en un mince filet le long du mur à sa gauche, jusqu'à une petite flaque qu'il lapait quand sa gorge sèche ne pouvait en supporter plus. Le sol dur et crasseux, inconfortable lui brûlait la peau. L'infection gagnait ses plaies ouvertes.

Une pointe effilée passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale en un simulacre de caresse sensuelle, et Ron tressaillit.

Il perdait pied.

Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar ?! Snape, Olivier, le clan n'étaient qu'un rêve, une illusion ? Un éclat d'espoir brisé. En y réfléchissant, pourquoi aurait-il rêvé de Snape faisant de lui un calice ? Après tout même amis, cet homme ne pourrait vouloir de lui n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était qu'un soldat sans grande valeur, sans force, à la magie instable et de petite naissance.

Il n'était plus qu'une masse gisante et sanguinolente en pleine agonie. Personne ne voudrait jamais de lui, plus maintenant. Certainement pas un maître vampire tel que lui, à la langue acérée, puissant, Souverain d'un royaume. Il était si petit à côté.

_« Tu as été un très vilain garçon mon tout petit. »_

Il trembla si fort et si visiblement que le rire presque doux du Mangemort se transforma en un ricanement sinistre, annonciateur d'interminables peines.

Cette voix faussement tendre le terrifiait plus sûrement encore que chaque bataille qu'il avait menée. Il tremblait devant elle autant, si ce n'est plus que devant Voldemort lui même. Cette voix aimait l'entendre hurler, elle se délectait de sa douleur. Et il savait ce qui allait suivre, ce qui suivait toujours. Ses rires, ses propres cris. Ses mots doux qui glaçaient le sang pendant que sa peau se déchirait. Le ton d'une mère qui le réprimandait alors que ses organes se transformaient en cendre. Les incantations interminables de nouveaux sorts, expérience d'os que l'on brise, de muscles que l'on arrache sous le regard devenu presque scientifique d'un mage noir.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le goût acide de la douleur sur sa langue et la caresse glaciale de la folie.

Et Merlin, il ne le supporterait plus, pas cette fois. Il atteignait les limites d'un corps qui n'avait déjà que trop enduré.

'Pitié, tuez-moi, tuez-moi, tuez-moi, tuez-moi…'

« _Je vais devoir me montrer plus sévère. Vilain, Vilain, Vilain garçon ! »_

Il voulait rêver de nouveau, plonger dans le coma et être loin d'ici, de ces doigts comme des griffes, de cette voix empoisonnée et de cette baguette, instrument de torture.

Il voulait retrouver ce manoir gris et trop luxueux. Il voulait voir le ventre d'Olivier s'arrondir. Il voulait le prof et ses étreintes, sa mauvaise humeur et son arrogance. Il avait besoin de ses yeux et de sa voix grinçante d'exaspération. Il désirait son corps contre le sien, son autorité et sa protection.

_« Commençons, veux-tu ? »_

Cette agonie n'avait-elle donc pas de fin ?

Lorsque le premier mot d'une incantation qu'il connaissait bien, sortit de sa bouche, il ferma les yeux.

« Severus »

* * *

Il y eut un hurlement déchirant, presque comme un cri d'outre-tombe à en briser les tympans et à faire trembler d'horreur.

Le rouquin haleta un bref instant et brutalement se redressa les yeux écarquillés, terrifié !

Il offrit un regard voilé d'épouvante à cette chambre vide. Il y avait toujours cette grande table de marbre ovale. Dépourvue de toutes ses petites fioles, elle semblait bien plus imposante encore. Le lit baldaquin dans lequel il reposait arborait toujours de fins voiles noirs. Les lanternes continuaient de flotter paresseusement au dessus de lui. A travers les immenses fenêtres, il apercevait la forêt. Elle s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Le jour semblait levé depuis un moment déjà. La brume finissait de tomber en cette fin de matiné avait du pleuvoir durant la nuit. Et dehors le vent d'automne soufflait suffisamment fort pour faire mugir les branches des arbres. Le ciel bas et presque noir ne présageait pas une très belle journée en perspective.

Tout avait l'air…tangible, réel. Et pourtant, son corps tremblant se souvenait du dernier sort lancé, dur, violent, insupportable. Ses plaintes interminables avaient failli rompre ses cordes vocales, et son horrible rire grinçant dans les tympans l'avait rendu fou de rage et douleur. La souffrance se plaisait à le voir pris de convulsions sous l'effet d'un nouveau sortilège.

Etait-il bien réveillé ? Ou était il encore en plein cauchemar ?

Illusion, réalité ? Où était le vrai ? Où était le faux ?

Hagard, Ron s'assit avec peine et grimaça sous l'effort fourni. Il avait les muscles engourdis comme après un trop long effort et porter son propre poids était si difficile qu'il se faisait l'impression de n'être qu'un vieillard.

Merlin, il devenait fou ! Il perdait complètement la raison. Il avait la sensation que son esprit n'arrivait plus à rien, l'empêchait de réfléchir, de se raisonner. Les images se superposaient les unes aux autres dans un amalgame trop rapide et incohérent. L'engrenage vieux et rouillé s'enrayait.

« Etes-vous enfin réveillé Ronald ?! »

Le rouquin sursauta. Frissonnant, il observa Olivier entrer dans la chambre pour venir à sa rencontre d'un pas mesuré, presque silencieux.

Il vit son regard s'assombrir et les traits de son visage se tendre, alors qu'il sentait encore des sueurs froides lui descendre le long de l'échine.

« J'ai frappé mais comme vous ne répondiez pas…Ronald. Qui a-t-il ? »

Le jeune brun s'installa près de lui. Il devait sentir la peur à des kilomètres à la ronde et voir le visage tendu d'inquiétude du jeune homme à son égard le gêna.

Ron n'aimait pas voir Olivier inquiet. Il avait un visage fait pour la bonne humeur.

« Je…ça va. » mentit-il d'une voix blanche et incertaine. Un instant, il lui prit l'envie de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et si c'était le cas, il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à ouvrir les yeux. Ne plus regarder les murs de sa minuscule cellule, ne plus entendre le son de cette voix traîtresse et de la sa sienne tantôt gémissante, tantôt hurlante.

Il cligna des yeux un bref moment et déglutit. Le brun était toujours là, l'observant, inquiet.

« Êtes-vous sûr ? Vous êtes si pâle… »

La terreur menaçait de le submerger une nouvelle fois, les relents de son cauchemar revenant par vagues.

Ron se griffa la cuisse droite cachée par le drap de soie. Il griffa et griffa jusqu'à en sentir le sang chaud et épais sur ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que la douleur cuisante le ramène à la réalité, et lui face oublier les ultimes vestiges de ses songes.

Il retint un soupir, tremblant de soulagement. Olivier était réel, ce lit était réel, la chambre était réelle.

Peu importait à présent qu'il soit enfermé à jamais dans cette pièce, il serait près à y passer le reste de son existence pourvu qu'il ne revive jamais cette guerre, qu'il ne retourne jamais en cage.

« Tout va bien. » reprit-il plus fermement et il détourna la conversation avec l'adresse du soldat rompu à la stratégie, qui le caractérisait depuis toujours. « J'ai appris que tu attendais un enfant, félicitation. »

« Ho…Merci. Si vous saviez Ronald, à quel point il me tarde de le serrer dans mes bras. » Il eut un petit rire tendre. « Marcus ne cesse de vouloir me clouer au lit pour éviter toute complication. Il s'inquiète tellement que cela en devient agaçant. » La note d'amusement au fond de la voix trahissait sa joie.

Olivier rayonnait littéralement et Ron étira sur ses lèvres, l'ombre d'un sourire.

* * *

Il y avait un parfum entêtant de bougies dans ce petit salon et des bouquets de fleurs ensorcelées trônaient sur des meubles aux dorures écaillées. Les fauteuils n'allaient pas avec le canapé. Les meubles dépareillés avaient vu les années s'écouler et la cheminée en pierre blanche s'effritait par endroit. Il y avait même quelques toiles d'araignées au plafond.

Et Ron exécrait les araignées.

« Chelsea, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Ronald Weasley. » sourit un bout de femme d'à peine un mètre soixante.

Elle avait un petit sourire lumineux, des yeux d'automne pétillants, des cheveux aux épaisses boucles brunes cachant à peine son petit visage ovale. Un nez droit surmonté de quelques taches de rousseur contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau.

« Heu…moi de même. » souffla-t-il doucement, quelque peu surpris par la soudaine apparition et profondément mal à l'aise.

L'ancien soldat avait toujours souffert d'une grande maladresse qu'Hermione qualifiait d'exaspérante. Maladresse qui parfois le mettait dans des situations si embarrassantes qu'il n'avait alors plus d'autre solution que de se tasser sur lui-même afin de se faire aussi petit qu'une souris.

Il n'était pas évident pour lui de se trouver au milieu d'une foule, de paraître à son aise et de ne faire aucune bourde.

Enfant, il avait pris pour habitude d'observer le monde de loin, préférant les abords des terrains de jeux plutôt que courses-poursuites entre amis. Au moins de cette façon, il ne causait aucune catastrophe majeure.

C'était Harry qui l'avait un jour abordé l'année de ses huit ans, alors qu'une fois de plus, il s'était éloigné des autres enfants. A cet âge là, il avait fini par penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir de véritable ami. Et pourtant, le sourire de ce gringalet à lunettes avait suffi à lui seul à exploser sa barrière de timidité qui l'avait rendu si pataud et si peu sûr de lui. Le petit brun lui avait tendu la main, s'était présenté et lui avait juste souri. Il lui manquait une dent. Ron avait souri en retour, avait accepté la main tendue avec hésitation et l'instant suivant, il le tirait dans leur première aventure : la chasse au troll des cavernes.

Ce soir là après une longue journée à faire connaissance en traquant une créature imaginaire, Ron sut pour la première fois, que le lendemain lorsqu'il sortirait, il rejoindrait Harry pour une nouvelle chasse aux monstres.

Hermione s'était accrochée à leur petit duo l'année suivante après une bagarre. Une petite crapule, plutôt costaude il devait bien l'admettre, Gregory Goyle sang pur qui se croyait bien meilleur que le reste du monde, avait insulté la fillette de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils l'avaient vue serrer les dents de toutes ses forces et retenir des larmes d'humiliation, refusant de céder.

Il n'en n'avait pas fallut plus à Harry pour se porter à son secours. Il souffrait déjà d'un complexe de héros prononcé, mais le rouquin l'admirait pour ça et il l'avait suivi sans discuter.

Ne sachant pas encore se servir de la magie à l'époque, cela avait été un véritable carnage et aucun d'eux ne s'en étaient sortis sans dommage. Hermione les avait alors soignés et les avait invectivés à son tour d'abrutis sans cervelle, crétins et autres surnoms tout aussi amicaux, estimant que répondre par la violence à cet imbécile prouvait le manque de jugeote de la gente masculine.

Elle avait ensuite craqué et fondu en larmes, pour finalement les remercier d'avoir pris sa défense. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait pour elle.

Et ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Leur trahison avait été la blessure de trop, une plaie béante et fatale. Ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, les derniers membres de sa famille, il aurait donné sa vie contre la leur, parce qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'eux, parce qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble, combattu côte à côte si longtemps. Cet abandon avait définitivement eu raison du peu de confiance que l'emprisonnement n'avait pas encore détruit.

Et il y avait à présent ce maudit prof qui le poussait sans cesse dans ses retranchements et le forçait à se dévoiler plus que de raison. Etre mis à nu aussi facilement devant lui était terrifiant. Son regard le sondait avec une telle intensité qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas lui résister. Il savait que le vampire avait la possibilité de fouiller en lui, de lui arracher le moindre souvenir, la plus petite pensée et le laisser vide. Et il n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête. Ses yeux, deux obsidiennes brutes le soumettaient en quelques secondes à peine, le transformant presque en une docile poupée de chiffon.

Ron ne savait pas comment lui échapper, ne savait pas comment l'éjecter de son univers. Au loin, une part de sa conscience lui souffla qu'il n'avait en réalité, pas la moindre envie de s'éloigner, qu'il désirait cette soumission, qu'il clamait la dominance du vampire sur lui, sa protection.

Une conscience qu'il écrasa rageusement du pied.

Ron avait la sensation d'être un livre ouvert aux yeux du monde et il ne souhaitait à présent, que d'être refermé avec une clé qu'on jetterait dans l'océan et rangé dans une vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse où personne ne le retrouverait jamais

Et malgré cette envie de disparaître, il n'avait pu refuser à Olivier sa requête de le présenter à quelques personnes qu'il appréciait, lui ayant promis que cela lui ferait du bien de voir du monde, qu'ils ne seraient qu'en petit groupe et qu'il les aimerait aussi. Comment aurait-il pu dire non ? Il avait été une présence discrète et enjouée à ses côtés depuis son réveil. Il lui devait au moins cette faveur.

Il avait eu un tel sourire lorsqu'il avait hoché la tête, l'avait remercié comme s'il venait de lui offrir le toit du monde, avait sauté à terre et l'avait presque tiré du lit, l'enjoignant à se préparer rapidement pour le rejoindre.

Et il se retrouvait donc là devant une toute jeune femme un peu trop vive, un peu trop exubérante.

Quelqu'un poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération derrière elle et elle sautilla jusqu'au canapé, passant devant un homme d'une trentaine d'années auquel, elle tira furieusement la langue. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre.

« Venez vous asseoir Ronald. » invita la voix calme d'Olivier.

Il s'installa sur l'un des larges fauteuils brun - rouge près de la cheminée en pierre brute. Un feu ronronnait joyeusement et le crépitement des flammes semblait presque mélodieux à ses oreilles. Les flammes rougeoyantes avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

Il pleuvait dehors à présent et le ciel noir alourdissait l'atmosphère. Un violent coup de tonnerre fit vibrer les carreaux des deux grandes fenêtres de ce petit salon.

Il eut un soubresaut presque invisible et son cœur affolé manqua un battement. Avoir sans cesse peur commençait à l'étouffer. Ce vêtement de terreur qui lui collait à la peau allait le tuer s'il ne faisait rien pour reprendre le dessus

Un lourd silence pesait dans la pièce. Une petite table de verre fissurée le séparait des deux étrangers installés sur un canapé bleu ciel jurant avec le tapis et les fauteuils. Ils l'observaient de leurs yeux insistants, le mettant un peu plus mal à l'aise. Assis à sa gauche, sur un fauteuil à la toile rouge passé et défoncé, Olivier lui souriait. Unique présence rassurante dans ce manoir trop grand.

L'épais tapis noir sous ses pieds semblait confortable et il aurait aimé s'y blottir et fermer les yeux.

« He, c'est quoi cette horrible ambiance où tout le monde s'observe dans le blanc de l'œil ?» râla la petite brune qui était venue le saluer.

« Chelsea, du tact jeune fille, du tact. » réprimanda d'une voix calme et distinguée, le deuxième homme. « Veuillez l'excuser mon Seigneur, il lui arrive de ne pas contrôler sa langue. » Il foudroya la petite brune qui grimaça, contrite.

Ron jeta un regard éberlué à Olivier. Comment cet homme l'avait-il appelé ? Ce dernier eut un rire bref et amusé. Ses yeux pétillaient. Il semblait vraiment heureux et le rouquin se surpris à laisser un petit sourire éclairer son visage.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter. Ronald, voici Jayden. Il est le gardien de notre histoire. »

C'était un homme grand et élancé, le visage presque inexpressif. De grands yeux verts lui mangeaient le visage, lui donnant un air presque ahuri mais si vivant qu'il en fut interloqué. Le contraste en était saisissant. Ses longs cheveux bruns glissaient sur ses épaules en un drap de soie. Le dos droit, les jambes élégamment croisées dans sa longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit, il dégageait une belle prestance.

« Et Chelsea qui s'est déjà présentée elle-même. » La jeune fille souriait de nouveau.

L'ancien soldat se gratta un instant l'arrière du crâne, légèrement rougissant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en groupe, auprès de parfaits inconnus et il se tortillait presque, mal à l'aise.

« Pansy m'a dit hier que tu avais tenté de fuir les lubies d'Olivier, et que tu avais réussi à lui échapper. Comment donc as-tu fais ? Personne n'arrive jamais à l'esquiver ! » attaqua la petite brune pétillante. Elle sautillait sur le vieux canapé grinçant sous ses assauts.

Il vit le jeune calice toujours si calme et souriant grimacer et se renfrogner. Tel un enfant capricieux, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés. L'ancien soldat haussa un sourcil, surpris.

Olivier boudait-il vraiment ?

« Ho-ho, Olivier est vexé » reprit-elle un rire au bord des lèvres. « Ronald, si tu m'apprends ce tour de force, je bâtirais un temple en ton honneur ! »

« Et que crois-tu donc qu'il se passerait par la suite ? » l'interrompit Jayden, avec un sourire railleur « Joshua le réduirait en miettes et t'enfermerais, juste pour avoir osé penser à un autre homme que lui. » Il ricanait à présent.

« Et de toute façon, tu es bien trop courte sur pattes pour réussir à me fuir. » acheva perfidement le brun.

Chelsea fronça les sourcils sous l'attaque, mais se reprit et repartit à l'assaut.

« D'ici quelques mois tu seras aussi gros qu'une baleine, et tu pourras à peine te traîner sur un mètre sans t'effondrer…on verra si tu es encore capable de m'attraper. »

« Je serai toujours plus rapide que toi ! Je suis sûr que même un elfe de maison serait capable de te battre. »

« Ha ouais, tu es prêt à parier que je te bats à plate couture Wood ? »

« Quand tu veux le nain de jardin ! »

Ho Merlin, où était donc passé Olivier Wood, le jeune homme enceint toujours souriant et aimable ? Abasourdi Ron suivait leur joute verbale avec fascination, ébahi.

Il voyait presque un souafle se faire éjecter de l'un à l'autre avec de plus en plus de virulence. C'était impressionnant de voir un jeune homme si joyeux et un petit bout de femme à la limite de s'entretuer.

« Il suffit ! » tonna brutalement la voix du dénommé Jayden en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Il semblait soudainement furieux et sa voix grondante raisonnait dans la pièce. Ses grands yeux verts prirent une teinte émeraude, dure et glaciale.

Une chape de silence tomba lourdement sur leur tête. Il sentit presque le frisson collectif qui traversa le petit salon décrépi, encore chaleureux la minute précédente

L'ancien soldat déglutit de façon audible. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent, fuir en courant, loin du conflit naissant. La tension l'écrasait douloureusement contre le fauteuil, prête à exploser, comme sur les champs de bataille juste avant que les sorts ne commencent à pleuvoir, et que les vivants se transforment en cadavres.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas vous tenir convenablement en présence du compagnon de notre Seigneur ? Chelsea ne peux-tu donc pas te montrer plus accueillante ? Et toi Olivier, comment comptes-tu faire alors que tu as atteint ton troisième mois de grossesse?»

Sa colère grondante, bien que légitime était effrayante. Il dégageait une puissance qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à l'écraser.

« Sans compter que vous n'êtes tout deux, que de pauvres escargots asthmatiques. Je suis de loin, bien meilleur que vous deux réunis » déclara-t-il avec arrogance en se rasseyant tel un monarque sur son trône.

« Hein ?! » fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Olivier.

Et l'atmosphère se modifia en un instant. La force brute qu'il dégageait diminua et se modula en ondulations semblables à des rires.

Le silence lourd et tendu devint ébahissement. Des yeux comme des soucoupes, parfaitement ronds semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

« Fermez vos bouches ! » continua-t-il. « Tant d'impolitesse, cela en devient affligeant. » et il semblait soudain si naturel…et presque ignorant de sa tirade.

Bluffant ! Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres mots. La scène en devenait surréaliste.

Et il y eut soudainement l'image de ses propres souvenirs se superposant aux trois adultes devant ses yeux. Ceux de son enfance heureuse, entouré de sa famille et de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Alors il réalisa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'ancien soldat se remémorait des souvenirs heureux, loin des horreurs, loin de sa petite enfance solitaire, loin de sa souffrance. Des souvenirs qui effaçaient, au moins pour un temps, les images sanglantes qui n'avaient jusqu'alors cessé de remonter à la surface, noyant tout ce qui pouvait le faire sourire.

Les cris se firent éclats, les corps à l'agonie s'effacèrent, sa douleur se transforma en euphorie, sa faiblesse en hilarité.

Il se souvint des rires et des courses-poursuites. Des leçons de miss Je-Sais-Tout qui semblait s'exaspérer de leur stupidité, des parties de quidditch où Ron si nerveux n'arrivait qu'à trembler, des encouragement d'Hermione qui criait plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre, d'Harry qui brandissait fièrement le vif d'Or, de leur première cuite et de la méga gueule de bois qu'ils avaient eu le lendemain. Des pleurs d'Hermione après son premier chagrin d'amour, de lui et d'Harry allant casser la figure à ce gorille de Victor Krum qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Il y avait bien caché dans sa mémoire le parfum des gâteaux d'anniversaire, la chaleur des bras de sa mère, les histoires contées par Charlie, les obsessions de son père pour les inventions moldu, ses frères concepteurs de farces et attrapes, des disputes de Bill et Percy, les sourires immenses de sa sœur.

Il avait cru avoir perdu ses si précieux souvenirs sous une montagne d'horreurs et tout refaisait soudain surface, le submergeant d'un raz-de-marée violent et délicieux.

Merlin…il y eut une explosion dans sa gorge, une explosion d'allégresse qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis ce qui lui semblait être, un millier d'éternités. Il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui le prit aux tripes et lui nouait l'estomac. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il avisa les visages ahuris posés sur lui.

« Ca y est, il a pété un boulon ! Le maître va être furieux après nous ! » paniqua la petite furie brune en se remettant à sautiller sur place.

Et le rire du rouquin redoubla d'intensité.

* * *

« Ils ont été repérés près de nos frontières nord! » balbutia un jeune messager.

Assis dans son fauteuil favori, légèrement décalé sur la gauche du bureau de Severus Snape, Marcus contemplait son visage s'assombrir. Il marchait de long en large d'un pas furieux. La bibliothèque qui tapissait la totalité du mur du fond voyait de précieux livres s'agiter sous les vagues grondantes de magie qu'il ne contrôlait qu'avec peine. L'énorme bureau ouvragé de chêne massif vibrait et il entendait distinctement le bois craquelé sous la pression inconsciente du maître vampire. Le vernis s'écaillait même. Ses longues capes noires claquaient avec rage contre ses jambes enserrées dans un pantalon parfaitement ajusté et tout aussi sombre.

Il se fit la courte réflexion que son Roi n'avait jamais été si peu maître de lui ces derniers temps. A n'en pas douter, Ronald Bilius Weasley en était certainement la cause, du moins en partie.

Et aujourd'hui, le sujet de sa colère froide n'avait rien à voir avec un calice récalcitrant, insoumis et traumatisé par une guerre qui avait duré bien trop longtemps. L'ancien soldat devait avoir dans les vingt ans, vingt-deux tout au plus, encore un enfant à ses yeux. Le conflit avait éclaté il y une bonne dizaine d'années. Il retint une grimace. Entrer en guerre alors qu'il était tout juste en âge d'avoir sa première baguette…Merlin, quel poids avait-il dû porter sur ses épaules trop frêles ! Cela ne l'étonnait même pas aujourd'hui, qu'il ne puisse jamais totalement se remettre de toutes ses séquelles.

Et pourtant, il trouvait ça presque admirable d'avoir supporté de telles souffrances pendant une si longue période. Et rien que pour cela, il était un jeune homme qu'il pouvait respecter. Son souverain était tombé sur un être bien exceptionnel.

« Ces maudits chiens ! » gronda-t-il, coupant court aux réflexions du brun. « J'aurais dû les exterminer durant cette guerre ! Mais non, il a fallu que Saint Potter m'en empêche. Sous prétexte que tout les Lycans ne sont pas de mauvais toutous ! »

Marcus sourit d'un étirement de lèvres sarcastique. Il y a encore peu, il n'aurait eu que faire des demandes de ce Potter.

« Et pourquoi donc avoir accepté de les épargner dans ce cas ? »

Le Seigneur lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil polaire, puis grogna comme un animal et dévoila une canine aiguisée et suffisamment tranchante pour l'égorger.

« Ne joue pas avec moi Marcus. Tu en connais la raison, alors cesse immédiatement ou ton calice devra passer le reste sa grossesse à veiller sur ton rétablissement. »

Le brun ricana à son tour. Ho oui il savait. Bien que ne connaissant pas Potter, il avait appris avec les siècles que le maître vampire n'avait besoin d'aucun motif pour tuer un loup garou. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait certainement cédé à la requête de cet homme, c'est qu'il avait dû faire peser un argument de poids dans la balance.

Comme le refus de lui confier Ronald et d'accepter qu'il en fasse son calice. Passer outre cet ordre sous entendu, tenter de le prendre de force en passant sur le corps du 'chef de l'armée' aurait blessé le rouquin et ce n'était pas ce que le vampire souhaitait. Il n'avait alors pas eu d'autre choix que de se plier à la demande de ce Harry.

Tout vampire était dépendant de son calice et ils étaient souvent des moyens de pression parfaits pour les manipuler. Ils étaient leur point faible et c'était bien l'une des raisons qui poussait certains d'entres eux à une vie solitaire, s'abstenant de trouver un compagnon.

Mais parfois, un calice en devenir croisait le chemin de celui qui serait son dominant de façon inopinée et en nier l'évidence devenait un tel supplice que le vampire finissait immanquablement par succomber.

« Ils…Ils ont demandé audience Mon Seigneur. » intervint le messager d'une voix vacillante.

Il avisa Byron recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant comme une feuille, terrifié par la colère du maître vampire.

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être d'ailleurs ?

L'aura du souverain saturait l'air les asphyxiant presque et si Marcus pouvait le supporter, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de petit blond. Lui qui voulait bien faire. Le petit était encore bien loin de pouvoir un jour soutenir une telle pression.

Le maître haïssait les lycans presque autant qu'il pouvait haïr les mangemorts qui avaient torturé ce qui était sien. Les vampires et les loups n'avaient jamais réellement été en bons termes, mais Severus semblait tenir une vieille rancune tenace à leur égard et il en perdait le contrôle de sa magie. Cela en disait long sur son aversion.

« Ils me demandent audience ?! Et qui sont ces chiens puants qui souhaitent me rencontrer ?

Le gamin déglutit, une sueur froide serpentant le long de sa colonne. Il frissonna.

« Un…un certain…Gre…Greyback, Mon Seigneur ! »

Ho-Ho….ce vieux fou de lycan. Alpha d'une petite meute, puissant et cruel, Fenrir Greyback était réputé pour sa soif de sang et de tuerie, un métamorphe incontrôlable, violent et aux appétits insatiables.

De ce que Jayden, gardien du souvenir, lui avait relaté, Greyback avait déjà fomenté contre le maître vampire et tenté de l'éliminer pour une raison bien obscure.

« Cette espèce de veracrasse ! Ne peut-il donc mourir comme le chien galeux qu'il est ! »

« Nous pouvons toujours lui refuser l'hospitalité. Nous ne sommes en rien dans l'obligation de la lui accorder. » souffla le brun au visage bourru.

Le maître grogna, les poings serrés et se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Les livres cessèrent immédiatement de bouger, le bureau ne craqua plus. Son regard froid ne présageait rien de bon. Son aura glaciale le cloua sur son fauteuil et Byron gémit d'inconfort. Marcus l'incita à s'éclipser rapidement d'un bref mouvement de tête. Il fut presque certain de l'entendre soupirer de soulagement juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui le pousse à se risquer jusqu'à nos frontières. Ce type est aussi mauvais que Voldemort, mais il est loin d'être stupide. Il sait que s'aventurer sur nos terres est la pire erreur qu'il puisse commettre. »

« Devrions nous accepter sa demande dans ce cas ? »

Severus serra les poings plus fort et ses lèvres ne formèrent bientôt plus qu'une ligne fine de colère.

Il hocha la tête et cela sembla lui coûter un énorme effort.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il mijote. Je ne le laisserai pas courir impunément aux abords de ce territoire sans la moindre surveillance. Greyback est perfide et je ne doute pas que ses intentions n'ont rien de louable. Je dois savoir à quoi m'en tenir. »

Marcus acquiesça en silence. Les choses semblaient se compliquer et laisser des loups-garous en liberté près du manoir était un risque qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre.

« Nous ferons selon mes directives et dans un lieux éloigné des clans. Les calices et les enfants devront tous loger dans le manoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Aucune sortie ne sera autorisée sans escorte et les sorts de protection devront être renforcés. Que cela soit clair Marcus, tout manquement aux règles que j'impose en cet instant sera sévèrement réprimé. »

« Bien Mon Seigneur, il sera fait selon vos souhaits. »

Il se redressa et s'inclina légèrement en un salut respectueux. Il semblait que les jours à venir ne soient encore bien sombres.

« Marcus ! » le rappela-t-il « Ronald ne doit être au courant de rien ! Aucun mot à ce sujet. Et cela en va de même pour ton calice. Tout stress est mauvais pour sa grossesse. »

Le maître vampire, tendu comme un arc, lui rappelait cet état étrange dans lequel il était entré juste avant de quitter le clan durant la guerre.

Il paraissait changer doucement, devenant froid, distant, insensible, une machine à tuer.

Une angoisse sourde le prit au ventre et il souhaita subitement retrouver Olivier pour aller le cacher dans un lieu sûr.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et cela ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

* * *

Et voila, fin du chapitre 6.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et appréhension. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec sincérité.

Ha et si j'oublie de répondre à vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Je devrais dire bonne fête pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mon blog, mais on est en Février et il n'est plus temps de le souhaiter….En c'en fou ! Bonne année avec du retard, ou de l'avance c'est selon. Lol

Mais enfin, je poste le chapitre 7 de FG.

Avouez que vous êtes content.

Fin, vous le serez jusqu'à une certaines limite, ensuite vous aller me haïr, arrivé à la fin du chapitre. Me haïr et ce lancer dans une espèce de chasse à la sorcière, dont je serais la seule à subir...

Dites vous bien, que si vous me trucider, m'éviscérer, me réduisez en bouillit, vous n'aurez jamais la suite et que vous essaierez à votre tour de jouer les apprenti sorciers pour me ressusciter.

- Ha oui et j'ai le projet d'écrire une fic sur un Blaise/Ron (le premier projet que je compte poster sur tous les autres). Un Blaise prince héritier d'un royaume en plein désert tombant sous le charme de notre rouquin adoré qui n'a rien demandé à personne et évidement désire en faire son concubin...et pourquoi pas époux. Ce sera une fic bien plus légère que celles qui sont déjà en cours et surtout pas prise de tête.

Et j'aimerais vraiment que vous me fassiez part de votre avis sur ce projet. C'est un peu du déjà vue et c'est justement pour ça que je demande.

Voila, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et prend le temps de répondre à ma dernière review

**Arianeyuy :** Coucou toi. Alors pour commencer, oui, je confirme tu as l'esprit hyper tordu. Ginny n'est pas dans le coup, non elle ne fait pas semblant d'être morte et non, elle n'est pas non plus revenu d'entre les morts. En même temps voir mes lecteurs se creuser les méninges pour trouver l'identité du tortionnaire de Ron me prouve que je suis douée pour garder un tout petit peu de suspens…ha il y a tout mini riquiqui indice dans ce chapitre. Mais je te laisse découvrir sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Concernant Greayback…tu ne vas pas l'aimer du tout ! Dans cette fic j'en fais vraiment un être d'une infamie abominable crois moi.

Pour Ron, en fait si tu regardes bien, il est juste tellement têtu et aveugle qu'il refuse de voir la vérité, mais en fait, il est déjà totalement accro…il n'y a que lui pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. En même temps notre Ron a toujours été comme ça. Et c'est un peu ça qui me fait l'adorer. Il est cro mignon avec cette espèce de naïveté et sa tête d'hippogriffe.

On est tous d'accord la dessus, Ron est un adorable abrutit. lol

Voila, bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Griffes de loups**

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Affirmatif ! »

Le jour avait décliné laissant un ciel noir et chargé d'orage déverser sa pluie froide sur les plaines bordant les montagnes aux neiges éternelles.

Des masses sombres ondoyaient avec une grâce féline autour de ce qui avait dû être un petit campement de fortune. Le feu mort depuis peu crachait encore quelques volutes de fumée sur les visages les plus proches.

Un sourire plein de crocs se dévoila, alourdissant l'atmosphère. La tension naissante excita les ombres. Un frémissement collectif les cueillit et des jappements pressants tranchèrent le silence de la nuit.

« Que voilà une information fort intéressante, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Ses grands yeux noirs, deux puits sans fond, éclats malsains au fond des prunelles sondaient l'informateur avec mépris et sadisme. Il n'accordait son attention à ce petit merdeux que pour arriver à ses fins. L'envie de lui déchiqueter la gorge à coup de crocs et de lui ouvrir le ventre de ses griffes le démangeait grandement.

« Gare à toi avorton, si tu me mens. » prévint-il en se redressant. Il déroula ses épaules avec lenteur, laissant entrapercevoir une carrure épaisse, tout en muscle, impressionnante.

« Je suis absolument certain de ce que j'avance Greyback. » s'offensa son interlocuteur, visiblement pincé.

Peut-être pourrait-il le tuer maintenant juste pour l'entendre hurler ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chassé une proie digne de ce nom.

Puis il éjecta cette idée d'un revers de main agacé et quelque peu frustré, préférant se consacrer à son cher, très cher ami.

Pour l'instant du moins.

« Alors notre cher petit vampire s'est trouvé un docile petit toutou on dirait. »

Il huma l'air humide autour de lui, reniflant les odeurs caractéristiques de sa meute. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'adrénaline courir dans leurs veines, entendre les grondements sonores et les mâchoires qui claquent. La guerre n'avait visiblement pas suffi à apaiser leur soif de chasse.

« Quel est donc le nom de sa petite créature ? » demanda-t-il son sourire carnassier devenant effrayant. « Après tout, il ne faudrait pas se montrer impoli avec le compagnon d'un Seigneur n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'autre frissonna. Mélange de peur et de dégoût. Ce lycan puait des kilomètres à la ronde. Sa peau crasseuse luisait de sueur et le reste de la meute puait le chien mouillé. Rien d'agréable en soi. Et pourtant il exultait de force et de puissance. Rares étaient les loups garou qui réussissaient à retarder une mutation durant la pleine lune et pourtant cet alpha la contenait depuis déjà près d'une heure.

Il n'était pas en position de force et jouer au plus malin maintenant n'était pas un risque mais un suicide.

« Il se nomme Ronald Weasley. »

Fenrir eut un bref sursaut surpris et ses petits yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent brièvement.

« Ronald Weasley dis-tu ?! » souffla-t-il « Ho par le sang de mes ancêtres, quelle nouvelle surprenante ?! »

Le lycan partit d'un rire gras, puissant. Sa voix rauque se brisa sur les parois rocheuses.

« Avez-vous entendu ça, chiots ? Le petit lapin est le docile de Severus Snape ? N'est-ce pas la chose la plus amusante que vous ayez entendue ?! » s'esclaffa-t-il à gorge déployée.

« Vous le connaissez à ce que je constate. »

« Le connaître ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Si on ne m'en avait pas empêché, il y a bien longtemps que je l'aurais culbuté. Encore un innocent dans sa chair. Ils sont les plus délectables. Quelle ironie qu'il soit finalement le parfait petit calice de ce maudit Snape. »

L'autre grimaça en imaginant le lycan abuser du jeune sorcier. Vraisemblablement cela aurait été bien désagréable pour lui. Mais peu importait tant que le Seigneur des Terres sombres perde son trône. Si offrir Weasley en pâture à Greyback aidait, et bien soit, qu'il en soit donc ainsi.

« Et bien il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à éliminer cet obstacle gênant et vous pourrez vous amuser avec ce gringa…. »

Une brusque pression sur sa gorge l'arrêta net, lui coupant le souffle. Le loup garou le toisait de son regard noir, froid et cruel. Sa main immense aux doigts épais lui enserrait le cou avec une force incroyable.

« Mesure donc tes paroles vampire ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est ce gamin. De ce qu'il pourrait m'offrir avec son corps alléchant. » Il souleva l'informateur avec une facilité déconcertante et l'approcha de son visage. De près il était encore plus effrayant.

L'excitation monta encore chez les membres de la meute. Les grondements impatients se mêlaient aux disputes qui éclataient rapidement. La chasse tardait à commencer et l'odeur de la peur se fondait avec celle de l'adrénaline et ne faisait que renforcer leurs besoins de tuer.

« Silence ! » tonna l'alpha d'une voix grondante de fureur, son attention toute tournée sur le suceur de sang. « Peux-tu imaginer la sensation de pénétrer un corps tel que le sien ? Si fort et si fragile à la fois. La douceur d'une peau marquée par ces si longues années de guerre. De tordre un esprit affaibli mais encore intact ? » Fenrir se lécha les lèvres d'envie et resserra sa prise. « Imagine-moi le pilonner durement, imagine-moi le faire hurler et plier sous moi, le rendre docile et malléable. Imagine-le si soumis et enclin à me satisfaire de toute les manières possibles. Et surtout, imagine Severus Snape anéanti par le pouvoir que j'aurais sur son calice ! »

Fernir frémit d'anticipation à l'idée de le déchirer. Ho oui et l'horreur qui se dessinerait sur les traits de son si précieux vampire quand il sentirait sa propre odeur sur lui, lorsqu'il verrait sa semence s'écouler entre ses cuisses pâles striées de ses griffes, marquées de ses soins, lui que le vampire haïssait presque autant que le Seigneur Noir.

Ce petit corps nu de jeune calice jeté devant la porte du manoir honni. Et dire que le rouquin était encore vierge lorsqu'il avait été aux mains du mage noir. Quel gâchis cela avait été de le laisser intact.

Un guerrier d'une grande qualité il devait se l'avouer, mais qui allait devenir sa catin. Il allait s'enfoncer joyeusement dans son petit cul ferme et étroit, le remplir de sa semence.

Et cette fois, il n'y aurait ni cellule, ni chien de garde pour dévorer une si alléchante petite chose.

« Je pourrais détruire Severus Snape en passant sur son calice sans la moindre difficulté. Une façon bien agréable d'obtenir ce que je désire. Et si le petit lapin est à la hauteur de mes attentes, peut être pourrais-je le garder. »

Le lycan relâcha brutalement le vampire qui s'écroula au sol à moitié asphyxié.

« Il me tarde de m'amuser un peu. » sourit-il.

Il allait briser ce maudit maître vampire, le briser de la plus ignoble des façons et il en retirerait une satisfaction des plus jouissives.

Et le petit sorcier serait son parfait et délicieux appât.

* * *

Ron tournait en rond, nerveux et intenable. Depuis deux jours une agitation étrange envahissait les murs de cette demeure et il sentait la tension jusqu'à sa moelle épinière. Son crâne menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant.

« Monsieur maître Weasley doit se calmer. »

Il secoua la tête sans cesser sa marche incessante dans le petit salon où le prof le forçait à manger en sa compagnie. Un petit elfe de maison aux grands yeux globuleux plein de larmes tentait désespérément de le suivre pour l'obliger à s'assoir. Sans grand succès.

« Korelin peut servir une tasse de thé pour Monsieur maître Weasley. » tenta le petit serviteur pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Une tisane l'apaiserait peut être.

Le prof lui avait assigné un elfe de maison qui ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Il semblait en permanence le surveiller. Ron n'aimait pas être ainsi gardé comme un enfant avec une nourrice.

Cela faisait deux nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormi et le peu d'énergie qu'il avait récupéré venait tout juste de s'envoler au loin. Le teint trop pâle, de nouveaux cernes violacés sous les yeux et tremblant de fatigue, il donnait l'impression que le moindre souffle de vent le ferait s'écrouler aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes.

Au moins il n'avait pas perdu les quelques kilos pris avec difficulté. Une bien maigre consolation alors qu'une crainte grandissante suintait même jusqu'en travers des murs de ce manoir.

Il sentait son cœur s'emballer, son ventre se nouer d'appréhension. L'angoisse sourde qui le tenaillait en permanence lui rappelait bien trop ces longues secondes figées dans le temps face à l'ennemi. Une attente alors qu'ils se jaugeaient du regard, que les souffles erratiques devenaient inspirations tremblantes. L'attente où des ricanements de hyènes assourdissaient leurs tympans.

Le monde ralentissait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'en dessiner les moindres détails, de sentir le froid glacial d'un des nombreux hivers à travers ses vêtements, d'observer les terres ravagées par les combats, de graver les visages de ses amis baguettes pointées droit devant. Les traits tendus, effrayés et implorants pour vivre un jour de plus.

Il se rappelait les capes noires des autres, de leur folie et leur avidité au fond des yeux, de leur arrogance et leur mépris.

La seconde suivante, il se trouvait dans une mêlée sanglante alors qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler le laissant un instant déboussolé ce qui avait bien failli lui être fatal.

Le rouquin frissonna au souvenir des corps qui s'entassaient, des cris et des râles d'agonie. Tellement de morts, tellement de chagrin, de sang et de désespoir.

Il s'arrêta brutalement au milieu de la pièce et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, soudainement terrifié. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose semblait se rapprocher, menaçant. Il le savait, le sentait.

Et Merlin, il ne voulait pas revivre ce genre de situation, n'existant que pour l'instant présent, essayant d'oublier cet avenir qu'il était à l'époque, certain de ne jamais avoir. Il voulait effacer sa mémoire et ne plus avoir peur. Il voulait être de nouveau fort et inébranlable.

Et l'image de Snape venant à sa rencontre lors de ses retours des champs de carnage effleura la surface de son esprit toujours aussi meurtri.

Ce prof aigri et acerbe qui d'une main délicate sur son dos le soutenait et l'accompagnait jusqu'à ses quartiers. Ses longs silences sereins et apaisants calfeutrés dans sa tente à attendre qu'il s'endorme, épuisé et trop ébranlé pour parler.

Il réalisa que le vampire avait toujours été à ses côtés durant son séjour au campement. Sa présence rassurante, leurs discussions, leurs disputes, leurs parties d'échec, ses remarques caustiques et son coté condescendant étaient devenu une continuité dont il avait du mal à ce passer.

Il gémit en s'agrippant les cheveux. Sa tête allait se fendre en deux ! Il n'arrivait plus à raisonner. La tension dans le manoir et sa propre confusion se mêlaient et lui arrachaient ses dernières pensées cohérentes.

L'elfe de maison l'observait, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, ses doigts noueux s'accrochant à ses longues oreilles et les tirant furieusement vers le bas. Le maître n'allait pas être content, ho non, pas content du tout.

Le rouquin entendit distinctement le pop sonore qui claqua dans la pièce et il se laissa lourdement tomber au sol. Il perdit la notion de temps si vite qu'il lui sembla avoir passé des jours prostré, tel un meuble sans grande utilité, déjà bancal et de mauvaise qualité, bon à jeter.

Un rire amer traversa sa gorge et il dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se laisser gagner par l'hystérie.

Il était fort ! Il avait survécu à ses années de guerre, à la disparition de sa famille, à ses mois de tortures et à la trahison de ses amis. Il pouvait supporter la tension quasi permanente qui régnait en ces lieux depuis deux jours.

Ses pensées décousues s'interrompirent à l'instant même où deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Deux bras chauds auprès son cœur en furie. Un torse ferme contre son dos frissonnant.

Il devint poupée de chiffon, gémissant de soulagement, ses muscles tendus se relâchant soudainement, son esprit à présent vide.

Une longue main blanche souleva son visage et des lèvres exigeantes réclamèrent les siennes qu'il accueillit sans la moindre résistance. Une langue conquérante envahit sa bouche, explora son palais, effleura la pointe rose de sa langue égratignée avec envie.

Ron gémit bien malgré lui, attisé par la dextérité avec laquelle il fut soumis. Hors de contrôle ! Une délectable impuissance, un plaisir si intense sous les attentions de cette bouche avide qui s'imposait a lui, ne s'arrachant de son étreinte que pour reprendre un souffle court, haché et le désir brûlant toujours intact.

« Tes lèvres sont faites pour être embrassées. » murmura finalement une voix grave au creux de son oreille. « Ton corps est fait pour m'accueillir, ton sang pour m'abreuver. »

Le rouquin plongea ses yeux trop bleus dans ceux, concupiscents du vampire. Un regard affamé, inassouvi, où se reflétait son propre besoin.

Il s'imagina soudainement, deux corps en sueur, l'un contre l'autre, ici même sur ce tapis coûteux. Le sien si mince et abîmé coulant, ondulant sous celui du prof, plus grand et élancé. Les muscles rouleraient sous sa peau blanche alors qu'il le dominerait de toute sa taille l'enfermant dans une cage de chair et de chaleur. Il voyait leur corps s'emboîter l'un dans l'autre. Et lui soumis, ne serait plus que plaintes et gémissements d'extase, réclamant plus, le voulant encore et encore. La scène de son imagination semblait si érotique qu'il en rougit de honte. Bien que refusant toujours d'être le calice de Snape, l'image même de son corps en mouvement attisait ses sens.

La main que le prof posa sur son visage le ramena à la cruelle et brutale réalité. De nouveau il sentit la résidence se tordre de tension. Le bois des meubles semblait littéralement grincer à ses oreilles.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? » attaqua-t-il aussitôt, préférant ignorer le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Son visage chauffait encore de gêne.

« Rien qui ne puisse t'inquiéter de quelconque manière. » le vampire se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui tendit sa main dans l'intention évidente de l'aider à se relever.

Une grande main, pâle aux et longs doigts noueux. Ces même doigts sur son corps….Ho Merlin, depuis quand pensait-il une chose pareille. L'illusion de leurs ébats brillait derrière ses rétines.

Il déglutit et détourna la tête pour se débrouiller seul. Le maître vampire haussa un sourcil et un sourire railleur étira ses lèvres fines. Son rougissement atteint des sommets, et c'était si embarrassant.

Pour un jeune homme de vingt et un ans, Ron n'avait rien d'un tombeur. La guerre ne lui avait jamais permis de réellement s'intéresser au sujet.

Harry l'avait souvent traité d'idiot un peu de réconfort et de chaleur humaine – celui d'une femme nue – ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

Son ami en avait couru des femmes, de très belles d'ailleurs sous son regard un brin amusé. La guerre ne l'avait jamais empêché de se satisfaire. Il aurait pu lui en tenir rigueur, mais durant cette sombre période, chacun cherchait une échappatoire aux tueries et au sang sur leurs mains.

Qui était-il lui pour juger ses moyens de distractions. Et après tout, aucune des ces femmes ne s'était jamais insurgée. Hermione n'avait jamais été du même avis et leur avait fait savoir à la manière Granger : A force de remontrances, de cris et d'insultes. Tout cela avait abouti à quelques soirées à boire jusqu'à en tomber par terre pour renouer les liens d'amitié et se faire pardonner, d'une bien étrange et plaisante façon. Les hommes avaient souvent dû les ramener chacun dans leur quartier pour les laisser cuver.

Tout cela avait pris fin quand Severus Snape était entré dans sa vie. Les soirées alcoolisées avaient fini par s'espacer et au bout du compte, s'interrompre définitivement. Il se souvenait avoir surpris les regards approbateurs d'Harry et les grands sourires lumineux d'Hermione quand Severus apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Cet homme avait été son réconfort un roc dans cet enfer, auquel il pouvait s'accrocher.

Mais de là à penser avoir une relation si intime avec lui ? Un homme, un vampire qui plus est ! Pire le Seigneur des Terres Sombres.

Bon sang, il n'avait jamais été attiré par le sexe masculin, n'avait même jamais éprouvé un grand intérêt aux femmes, bien trop préoccupé qu'il était. Il ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Il avait pensé durant toutes ces années que son existence était vouée à la guerre, qu'il était né pour cela, qu'il ne savait faire que cela. Elaborer des stratégies était son domaine, il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Et jamais, ho grand jamais, il avait un jour pensé y survivre et pouvoir envisager un futur.

Une fois sa famille détruite, il ne lui restait plus que sa vengeance. Sa propre vie n'avait plus la moindre importance. Dans son monde, sa réalité, l'amour et le sexe n'existaient pas ! Parce qu'il était évident que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, Snape le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Et aujourd'hui, il se voyait assailli d'image d'un Vampire nu sur lui !

« Cesse donc de penser Ron. Les rouages de ton cerveau vont finir par s'enrailler à force de tourner aussi vite. » souffla le maître des lieux, un brin d'exaspération dans la voix.

« Et en quoi les méandres de mon esprit vous intéressent ?! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. » riposta-t-il immédiatement, de nouveau sur la défensive.

Severus fut sur lui la seconde suivante, le surplombant une nouvelle fois de toute sa hauteur. A une époque, le rouquin avait eu une belle musculature, un corps que certains auraient souhaité s'approprier sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, naïf qu'il avait toujours été.

A présent cet homme l'écrasait presque de sa puissance. Tout chez lui inspirait force, crainte et respect. Pour l'inconscient de Ron il était protection, dominance et chaleur.

« Ton esprit est à moi Weasley ! Je pourrais en décortiquer chaque souvenir, chaque pensée simplement en y mettant une légère pression pour entrer. Je pourrais découvrir chaque jour de guerre, chaque nuit de cellule, chaque instant de peine, chaque moment d'horreur. » souffla -t-il avec arrogance près de son oreille.

Il inspira profondément les effluves de sa fragrance naturelle et sur son visage se peignit une profonde extase. Ron sentit un long frisson remonter le long de son échine et c'est avec peine qu'il retint le soupir d'aise que ce maudit vampire lui provoquait.

« N'oublie jamais, mon impétueux calice, que tu m'appartiens. T'évertuer à me repousser ne fait que retarder une échéance à laquelle tu ne peux échapper. »

« Je vous déteste… » tenta-t-il d'une voix misérablement tremblante. Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Snape ou lui ? Il n'en savait rien et ça lui faisait peur de penser que peut être il pouvait être attiré par cet homme alors qu'il ne voulait pas lui céder le moindre centimètre carré de ce qui lui restait de liberté.

« Quel piètre menteur tu es. » il souriait d'un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amusé. Les yeux du vampire flamboyaient de rage et de colère.

Ron déglutit et le regard d'obsidienne de Severus se figea sur sa gorge, fasciné par les pulsations de son sang dans ses veines.

Sa peau fut caressée avec une douceur si contraire au regard furieux qui lui faisait face.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de te désirer à chaque instant, de vouloir m'approprier ta présence et de n'être qu'envie lorsque tu t'éloignes ainsi de moi. »

L'aveu brut et soudain le laissa sans voix et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Une telle sincérité dénuée du moindre dédain dans la voix, loin de son statut d'inébranlable seigneur des Terres sombres était si inhabituelle. Le prof ne lui avait encore jamais montré un tel visage, comme un masque qu'il ôterait juste pour lui.

« Tu ne sais pas Ron, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point tu m'es indispensable. Te faire mien n'est pas un choix qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Tu es né pour moi, juste pour moi. »

Son regard le caressait à présent avec la légèreté d'une plume lui donnant milles frissons alors que son visage tendu se faisait douloureux, comme se retenant encore un peu avant de remettre son masque d'aigreur et de dominance.

Il ne pouvait prononcer un son, absorbé par sa confession, effrayé de le voir se refermer brutalement sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher et en entendre la fin.

« J'ai su à l'instant où mon regard s'est posé sur toi, ton sourire immense, tes yeux de jeune homme crédule, si vivant alors que tant de morts couvraient les Terres, que j'étais perdu. Je t'avais trouvé, moi qui pensais ne jamais en avoir la chance. Et quoi que tu fasses pour t'éloigner de moi, stupide petit soldat, tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper. Je ne laisserai rien n'arriver en ce sens. »

Il y eut un long silence après ce discours si peu habituel de Severus et pourtant il en bouleversa le jeune homme.

Ron eut l'envie subite de se jeter à son cou et de ne plus jamais le lâcher, de l'embrasser et de se laisser happer, de jeter sa dernière once de liberté pour le laisser le marquer définitivement.

Mais il ne le fit pas, bien trop ébahi et effrayé par ses propres sentiments, entravé par ses doutes.

Il était même terrifié par tout ça. Terrifié par ce qu'il sentait pointer sur un morceau de son coeur, totalement paniqué à l'idée d'envisager se soumettre à lui, de lui laisser un total contrôle, de devenir sien, d'être un compagnon et plus tard…Ho merlin, Snape voudrait certainement un enfant, et il voudrait que lui le porte dans son ventre…

La panique l'envahit et c'était comme sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, laissant un océan sombre et profond l'engloutir.

« Assez de palabre ! » tonna le maître vampire de sa voix lourde et grondante.

La seconde suivante, il posait sa bouche sur sa gorge et mordait presque avec violence le faisant couiner de douleur. La panique disparut aussitôt, la tension ne refaisait pas surface, son corps lutta un instant pour se soustraire à l'élancement cuisant qui irradiait dans ses veines.

Puis la première aspiration électrifia sa chair et il arqua son corps contre celui du vampire. De nouveau, chaque gorgée fut une bouffée de plaisir, un moment d'extase et son membre durcit.

L'odeur de sa peau lui rappelait les forêts après un orage. Un parfum frais et sauvage enivrait ses sens. Les muscles fermes pressaient son corps et le soumettaient avec force.

Il gémit et roula des yeux lorsqu'il sentit Snape frotter son érection contre la sienne. Le vampire agrippa ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, ses canines s'enfonçant un peu plus, et il ondula contre lui. Son sexe entravé par le tissu vibrait et réclamait sa délivrance.

« Plus…plus… » geignit-il au delà de sa raison, sa conscience repliée loin derrière le plaisir.

Severus se fraya un passage entre ses cuisses maigres, accentuant la friction de leur deux érections et Ron soupira de contentement, accompagnant le rythme qu'il lui imposait. Ses reins en feu et son ventre en ébullition menaçaient d'exploser de jouissance à tout instant.

Puis le prof cessa de boire et s'arracha de sa gorge. Le picotement de la plaie fut une décharge électrique qui se répercuta dans tout son être avec la force d'un tsunami.

Un cri lui échappa et deux lèvres féroces se jetèrent sur les siennes avalant son souffle. Un goût de métal envahit sa bouche et une langue joueuse attrapa la sienne.

Si bon, si bon…tellement intense, si brûlant. Quelque chose venait au creux de ses reins, se répandait…

Ron allait mourir.

Deux mains puissantes effleuraient le galbe de ses fesses, semblant vouloir explorer le terrain avec douceur avant de les attraper avec brusquerie, les malaxant avec empressement.

La sensation de son corps fusionnant à celui plus grand de son vampire le fit gémir dans sa bouche et Severus mit fin au baiser.

Il l'entendit pousser un grondement de pure satisfaction et son regard noir d'encre plongea en lui. Il aurait presque souhaité se cacher par gêne mais il était aspiré et ne pouvait se détacher de ces deux lacs noirs. Ses yeux le désiraient, le voulaient et le prenaient avec ou sans son consentement.

« Tu es mien ! » grogna-t-il d'une voix sauvage, dominante, excitante. Lui-même se perdait dans le plaisir.

La friction augmenta. Et il hoqueta, son dos se courba, sa tête bascula vers l'arrière et il ferma les yeux.

Ron mourrait.

Une explosion d'étoiles blanches dans le néant de sa conscience. Si mourir ressemblait à ça, il voulait passer de l'autre côté tous les jours, toutes les nuits, tout le temps. Pourvu que cette succulente sensation de paradis ne se termine jamais.

Un souffle rauque et haletant lui parvint à travers un nuage brumeux, bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

« Merlin…tu es si enivrant… »

Il avait les jambes ouvertes, accueillant l'homme plus grand sur lui. Ne devrait-il pas le repousser ? Il se sentait anormalement bien et quelque chose semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'il serait temps de s'outrager d'une telle position...son corps lui, semblait pourtant s'accommoder de cet arrangement. Il en était même plutôt satisfait.

Et puis il y avait cette étrange torpeur qui prenait plaisir à s'enrouler autour de lui et son esprit, vide, ne lutta pas contre elle.

Il s'endormit.

* * *

Quelque chose dansait autour de lui, sautillait presque avec gaieté, tournoyait à lui en donner le tournis. Ca l'observait aussi, le dépouillait, le décortiquait. C'était une ombre à présent, grande et imposante face à lui. Elle le surplombait, prenait de la hauteur et elle engloba bientôt tout son champ de vision.

Un vent glacial et nauséabond lui fouetta le visage et il eut un frisson de dégoût.

« Petit, petit lapin ! »

Il ne bougea pas, resta planté là et malgré l'ombre si sombre il pouvait apercevoir un sourire blanc qui mangeait ce qui devait être le visage de la silhouette.

Le sourire était plein de crocs acérés.

« Viens petit lapin, viens, viens, viens. »

La voix n'était ni féminine ni masculine et dégageait un souffle grondant et malsain. Elle lui était familière pourtant, familière et angoissante.

« Allons petit lapin, nous allons bien nous amuser. »

Elle lui rappelait la sienne, si terrifiante qu'elle lui en glaçait le sang.

_Ce n'était pas sa voix, Merlin, ce n'était pas la sienne !_

Il y eut un rire de gorge, rêche et venimeux.

« Ho mon joli petit lapin, viens dans la gueule du loup ! »

Le rire se renforça et augmenta en puissance et devint presque grinçant lui arrachant une plainte douloureuse. Ses tympans allaient exploser.

« Comme je vais me distraire avec toi. » entendit-il encore alors qu'il se bouchait les oreilles.

Et Ron ouvrit les yeux.

Trop tard pour éviter la baguette pointée sur son sternum.

* * *

« Haaaa les impardonnables, comme ils peuvent être amusants à utiliser. »

Ron avait mal à la tête et le corps en morceaux. La morsure du froid lui brûlait la peau et chaque mouvement lui arrachait une plainte de ses muscles courbaturés. Le sol rocailleux ne faisait que rajouter à cet inconfort.

Il n'était plus dans son lit. Il avait fait cet horrible cauchemar et ensuit la baguette…la tête lui tournait.

« C'est une bien triste loi que de nous interdire d'user de ces sortilèges, vraiment. L'imperium est un sort fort divertissant pourtant. »

Il connaissait cette voix semblant si chagrinée, presque blessée. Elle sonnait fausse.

C'était une voix rauque et grinçante, une voix au rire gras et au hurlement inhumain de satisfaction morbide après un massacre.

Il frissonna.

« Ho le lapin est réveillé on dirait. J'entends ton petit cœur fragile qui s'emballe. »

Ron aurait presque souhaité rester inconscient et ne pas revenir à la brusque réalité. Parce que ouvrir les yeux signifiait repartir en guerre, recommencer des mois de douleur et de terreur. Revivre les cris, les tortures…le désespoir, la faim et sentir la puanteur des corps en décomposition autour de lui…

L'humiliation des sorts qu'on lui lançait en public alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Les hommes et leurs sourires lubriques posés sur son corps nu et meurtri. Le petit chat à son maître, si désobéissant et si tentant pour eux.

Sa cellule aux murs humides, au sol de terre inconfortable, au vent qui s'engouffrait pour le laisser glacer de froid et de terreur, aux barreaux où se pressaient bon nombre de mangemorts avides de tester de nouvelles méthodes de torture.

Là dedans, à la vue de tous, humilié au delà de l'inimaginable, détruit, brisé.

Et les rires de satisfaction lorsqu'il hurlait enfin.

Merlin, il ne pourrait pas faire face. Il le savait. La panique le submergeait déjà. Il voulait fuir en courant, fuir loin et se cacher pour ne jamais plus être découvert.

« Allons, allons petit lapin. Ce n'est pas une façon d'ignorer son hôte. »

Une pointe effilée lui effleura la joue et il eut un mouvement de recul brutal, ouvrant les yeux par la même occasion.

Son regard se posa sur lui et Ron en trembla de peur.

Cet homme était en vie…en vie et souriant de tous ses crocs. Toujours aussi grand et imposant, il arborait une barbe de plusieurs jours, il n'avait pas dû se laver depuis un moment non plus. Son odeur lui irritait les narines. Il était le stéréotype même du loup garou. Sauvage, violent et incontrôlable. Sa soif de tuerie ne s'étanchait jamais. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et même s'il n'avait pas eu affaire à lui durant leurs missions et combats, il avait appris à connaître cette bête immonde durant ses mois d'enfermement.

Il avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à venir observer les séances de dressage et parfois lorsque son tortionnaire en avait assez d'un de ses jouets, il le lui donnait. Une façon comme une autre de s'en débarrasser.

« Greyback… » murmura-t-il enfin le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées.

Ho par tous les dieux existants, ce loup-garou avait tué Hanna Habbot devant ses yeux.

Il l'avait violée, violée et massacrée juste devant lui.

Merlin, il espérait qu'il n'avait fait de mal à personne pour réussir à le capturer. Et connaissant cet homme, il doutait fort que cela soit le cas. Il aimait bien trop le goût du sang.

Et il était le prochain sur le menu du loup garou.

Il était soudainement prêt à ce soumettre à Snape s'il le fallait, mais qu'il vienne. Qu'il vienne le chercher.

« Je suis enchanté de te revoir petit lapin. ». Il se lécha les lèvres et Ron déglutit, une boule d'angoisse dans la poitrine menaçait de le dévorer.

Son corps massif et sa taille haute le terrifiaient. Son regard malveillant lui rappelait exactement ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. Et il savait que tout était sur le point de recommencer.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment. » jubila-t-il en tournant autour de lui, flairant le parfum d'effroi de sa proie. Il remarqua à peine qu'il n'était pas attaché, mais sentait les autres membres de sa meute tout près de lui, si près qu'il pouvait presque les voir dans les ombres de la nuit, semblable aux détraqueurs.

« Cette petite peste m'a empêché si souvent de venir te rejoindre dans ta cellule. »

Non ! Hurlait sa conscience, Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Une sueur froide perlait sur sa peau pâlissante à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

« Je venais si souvent t'épier dans ta cellule, si petite créature, si fragile et si bandante. Et à chaque fois, je n'avais droit qu'aux misérables restes qu'on m'accordait. »

Le visage hurlant d'horreur d'Hanna, ses cris de douleur, son regard vitreux affluaient derrière ses rétines aussi vivaces que le jour de sa mort…une si longue agonie.

Il le vit inspirer profondément s'imprégnant de son parfum. Il se lécha les lèvres et son regard dur posé sur lui le toisait avec appétit. Ron recula encore, venant taper contre un promontoire rocheux.

Il faisait encore sombre mais le jour ne tarderait plus à se lever. Il était un soldat, un stratège doué, Severus l'avait même complimenté à ce sujet – ce qui était rare de sa part, mais c'est qu'il devait avoir raison non ?

Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait s'en sortir. Il l'avait déjà fait.

Et malgré sa peur panique, son esprit pratique reprit le dessus et il tenta de trouver une échappatoire. La meute tournait autour de lui, invisible et ricanante comme des hyènes avant une curée.

Il y avait trop de terrain plat, une plaine rocheuse d'où sortait à peine quelques arbustes à peine plus haut que ses chevilles, sans aucun abris ou ce dissimuler. Au loin il distinguait l'orée des premiers arbres. Il ne pourrait jamais les atteindre en courant. Les lycans le rattraperaient bien trop aisément.

Il n'avait aucune chance contre une meute entière comme celle-ci, rompue à la guerre, appréciant l'odeur de la peur et le goût du sang. Des bêtes bien plus puissantes qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Une force inhumaine, une vitesse accrue, des sens dépassant largement les siens. Des sorciers devenus loup-garou aguerris ne connaissant que des sorts visant à torturer et tuer.

Si seulement, il avait la possibilité d'utiliser la magie.

« Dire que j'avais cru que tu avais finalement succombé…Et aujourd'hui, regarde où je te retrouve ? Parmi les vampires. »

Son regard se fit si avide que Ron se sentit nu devant lui et il se recroquevilla de nouveau de terreur.

« Toi un être si fragile devenir le calice de Snape. Mon ennemi le plus cher. » Il eut un bref rire dissonant et ravi qui dévoilait encore des canines anormalement longues.

Il allait servir d'appât ! Severus Snape allait venir et il allait se faire tuer à cause de lui. Et il voulait le vampire vivant, chaud et acerbe face à lui. Il ne voulait pas d'un vampire mort. Son cœur s'emporter d'horreur à l'idée de le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose. Il était un soldat non d'un dragon ! Il savait se battre.

Et bien qu'il ne fasse pas le poids, il pouvait gagner du temps. Il avait au moins à son avantage, les mains libres. Visiblement, son arrogance lui avait fait oublier que lui aussi savait se montrer plutôt combatif. Il ne s'était pas sorti vivant de si nombreux combats en restant cloîtré sous sa tente à attendre que la guerre se termine.

Ron se redressa, posant un pied légèrement en retrait pour se donner de l'élan et poussant de toutes ses forces, il se balança de tout son poids sur Greyback qui gronda sous la surprise.

Perdant l'équilibre, il bascula vers l'arrière emportant le rouquin dans sa chute. Ron retomba lourdement sur le lycan. Le choc fut étrangement violent contre son corps trop fin. Celui de Greyback était un mur de pierres qu'il aurait tenté de détruire à coup d'épaule.

« Je ne suis pas un lapin. » articula-t-il douloureusement avant de rouler hors de portée des mains ou des griffes noires et acérées saillaient à la place des ongles. Il l'avait mis en rage.

Il déglutit avec peine, la peur irradiant par les pores de sa peau. Un sourire froid étira les lèvres gercées du loup et Ron estima le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se relever et s'enfuir en courant.

« Je vais adorer m'amuser avec toi petit Lapin. »

Au loin la meute glapit de ravissement.

Et il eut à peine le temps de se lever que déjà une masse lourde le jetait au sol, lui coupant le souffle et l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Ecrasé, face contre terre, Ron se sentait totalement impuissant, faible et misérable. Il n'avait pas même réussi à gagner quelques minutes. Quel pauvre soldat imbécile il pouvait être. Severus s'était trompé. Il n'était pas un bon stratège, pas un bon combattant. Il était juste inutile.

« Tu veux déjà m'abandonner joli petit lapin ? » souffla son assaillant au creux de son oreille, son halène putride l'asphyxiait.

L'estomac noué, Ron tenta avec un désespoir non feint de se libérer. L'angoisse lui tordait les entrailles, la panique le reprit. Deux mains posées sur son cœur le comprimaient jusqu'à le faire exploser. Une boule de terreur lui remontait le long de la gorge.

Des pointes effilées perçaient ses vêtements et les morsures encore légères des griffes le dissuadèrent pourtant de continuer à bouger.

« Ho comme je vais aimer jouer avec toi. »

Il inhala une nouvelle fois son parfum avec délice et il eut la nausée à ce geste écœurant. C'était un dégoût qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec Snape. Avec le vampire, Ron se sentait en sécurité, apaisé. Severus était un homme autoritaire ne supportant pas son insoumission et pourtant sa présence rassurante avait toujours été un point d'ancrage sur lequel s'accrocher, un élément stable à son univers chaotique.

« Je n'aime pas être ignoré, Ronald. »

La douleur jaillit si brutalement qu'il ne n'arriva pas à retenir son hurlement. Les griffes de Greyback lui déchirèrent les chairs avec une allégresse sadique. Son dos fut lacéré méticuleusement et il se débattit avec férocité, comme un noyé au fond de l'océan.

Il le dépeçait vivant, le déchirait comme un vulgaire morceau de papier. Ses muscles encore intacts se contractaient ne faisant que rendre le tourment plus insupportable.

En quelques secondes le supplice envahit la moindre pensée, brûlant chaque centimètre de son être. Le monde n'était plus que peine et vacarme dans son crâne. Son être entier n'était plus qu'une plaie béante.

Il hurla encore.

Des points noirs éclataient devant ses yeux à chaque nouvelle souffrance. Et bientôt l'odeur métallique de son sang repoussa toute autre essence.

Le sang des morts. L'odeur de putréfaction. Les gémissements d'agonie.

Et ses propres cris….encore et encore, lui arrachant les cordes vocales, lui broyant la trachée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, tu ne deviendras pas un membre de la meute. Il faudrait que je te morde pour faire de toi un loup-garou…et sais-tu que je te préfère aussi fragile qu'une proie ? »

Il eut la sensation que ses griffes traversaient désormais ses os et qu'il allait le transpercer de part en part. La douleur, poison qui s'infiltrait dans chaque cellule, irradiait son organisme, noyait ses poumons et révulsait son estomac.

Toujours plus de hurlements.

Les points noirs devenaient des feux d'artifice macabres et sa conscience vide le quittait lentement.

Etait il en train de mourir ?

Et puis aussi soudainement, tout s'arrêta et la souffrance s'échappa en lancinantes pulsations, Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, son cœur battait trop vite en de sourds martèlements à ses tempes.

Il n'entendait plus ses propres hurlements devenant gémissements à peine audible.

« Bien. J'espère à présent que tu ne tenteras plus de m'échapper…Il serait dommage que j'abîme ton joli visage. Et je suis sûr que Snape ne souhaite pas te récupérer en lambeaux….et puis je voudrais profiter un peu plus de toi. » Il sentit à peine la caresse faussement tendre sur sa fesse gauche.

Il n'était déjà presque plus conscient de toute façon. Son dos en morceaux semblait se couvrir d'un linceul rouge grenat.

Ridiculement allongé sur le sol, il se fit l'étrange réflexion que les autres devaient s'inquiéter. Snape surtout. Il aurait aimé sentir ses bras chauds autour de lui. Il aurait calmé la douleur. Il calmait toujours la douleur. Severus était une potion calmante à lui tout seul.

« J'ai un petit secret à t'avouer Ronald. » ronronna le loup garou près de son oreille. Il prononçait son nom comme s'il suçait un bonbon au miel.

Il l'entendait à peine cependant, il allait perdre connaissance, son monde devenait flou et brumeux. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il ne déchiffrait qu'à peine ses paroles

Ce serait une bonne chose qu'il s'évanouisse. Cela ferait moins mal. Il finissait toujours par s'évanouir dans sa petite cellule autrefois. C'était une bonne échappatoire et Greyback pesait lourd sur lui, l'étouffait presque.

Peut être allait-il finalement le dévorer.

Ho il n'avait presque plus mal maintenant. Severus était-il arrivé pour qu'il n'ait plus l'impression d'avoir son dos posé sur des charbons ardents ?

« Les hurlements de ton adorable petite sœur ont été une mélodie particulièrement agréable à mes oreilles. »

Au fond de son esprit, Ron entendit distinctement du verre se fissurer puis se briser sous le rire jouissif du lycan.

* * *

A suivre...

Et voila, fin du chapitre 7...Alors dois je m'enfuir en hurlant qu'on veut me tuer?

Est ce qu'au moins la la qualité est là?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Le chapitre 8 est enfin là.

**Note à lire s'il vous plait**

Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que ce chapitre sera coupé en deux. D'où le petit (a) à coté du numéro. Dans celui là il n'y aura que le point de vue de Ron et beaucoup de questions en suspens pour la suite, auxquelles certaines auront réponses dans le chapitre 9. Il sera consacré pour la majeure partie à Severus.

Et ce chapitre marque également une petite fin, pour un nouveau début je dirais. A partir de maintenant nous allons avoir une douce remontée de la part de Ron qui va lentement reprendre le dessus sur sa vie et commencer à laisser Severus entrer dans son espace vital.

(Ce tournant ce fait un peu plus vite que prévu au départ mais après une bonne discussion avec ma bêta Brunhild, nous pensons qu'il est vraiment temps de passer à l'étape suivante.)

Bien sur il y a toujours la question de savoir qui est l'ombre et je ne dirais toujours rien la dessus. Nous allons découvrir le clan dans son ensemble. Mais tout cela ce passera petit à petit.

Voila pour ma petite note.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Arianeyuy : Alors première chose, Greaback va morfler. Pas tout de suite, mais il va tellement déguster que tu en sautera de joie. Lol Pour l'ombre tu as raison sur une chose, c'est bien une femme, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus parce que je garde le morceau jusqu'au moment ou j'ai décidé de le dévoiler.

Pour Ron, on a plus besoin de le dire, on l'adore avec ses qualités et défauts.

Et ne te prends pas la tête si poster une modif ne fonctionne pas, je ne vais pas en faire tout un foin ne t'inquiète pas. lol

Capi : Merci, il y aura quelques extraits postés sur mon blog maintenant. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Meldrac : Coucou, j'espère que le chapitre n'a pas été trop long à venir et qu'il te plaira. La suite par contre sera un peu plus compliquée à poster mais j'ai attaché mamzelle muse pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

Et je remercie encore ma super bêta Brunhild sans qui je ne me remettrais pas en question et sans laquelle mon texte serait de moins bonne qualité.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 8(a) : Délivres moi !**

Dans sa cellule, Ron entendait perpétuellement les hurlements de ses codétenus. Ils gémissaient souvent, pleuraient sans cesse pour certains. D'autres priaient. Et parfois lorsque tout devenait insupportable, ils finissaient par délirer. La folie était une évasion comme une autre entre ces murs de pierres.

Cela l'avait terrifié au départ d'entendre leurs interminables heures de souffrance et d'agonie. Il avait longuement tremblé comme un enfant ayant peur du vilain troll caché sous son lit. Etre un soldat ne faisait pas de lui un surhomme. Et bien que son esprit tactique soit assez exceptionnel, rien ne pouvait lui ramener ce qu'il avait perdu. Sa propre folie vengeresse l'avait conduit ici, et il ne devrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour avoir perdu sa liberté.

Il ne se souvenait que vaguement des jours suivants. Juste qu'on semblait l'avoir oublié et que la faim avait eu raison de sa hargne. C'était douloureux de sentir son estomac se contracter avec violence. Il avait même cru le sentir s'auto-digérer. Ho bien sûr il n'était pas encore si faible qu'il lui faille déjà penser à abandonner. Il pouvait tenir encore un moment comme ça. Mais son esprit semblait enfin revenir à la raison et bien que loin de culpabiliser, il aurait dû agir avec plus de recul.

Les faits étaient là, Ron n'avait été qu'un abruti impulsif. Un énorme défaut qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler. Il fallait bien que cela se retourne contre lui un jour.

Et les conséquences de son idiotie se résumaient à quatre murs de pierres suintantes d'humidité et de moisissure nauséabonde.

Dans cette minuscule cage où il avait appris à connaître chaque petit interstice, il avait oublié avoir de la pudeur. Ici il n'était qu'un animal.

Alors il faisait ses besoins dans le coin au fond à droite de la cellule, n'ayant d'autre choix et très vite elle avait empesté l'urine et les excréments. L'odeur immonde se mélangeait avec celle de pourriture et des quelques rats venant lui tenir compagnie. Quand il ne bougeait pas assez, ils tentaient de lui grignoter un morceau de viande et cela le ramenait à la réalité. Après quelque temps, il ne sentait plus rien, ni les morsures, ni l'odeur. Et de toute façon son corps recouvert de crasse devait puer autant que tout le reste, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Il avait réellement cru mourir là, oublié de tous.

Il imaginait son corps pourrissant, noyé par les vers et la puanteur de la putréfaction emplissant tout le bâtiment.

Le temps avait semblé s'étirer en longueur, prolongeant son agonie. Il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit dans ces geôles. Il y faisait perpétuellement un froid glacial et le vent s'engouffrait bruyamment dans les couloirs le faisant trembler. Il avait fini par perdre la notion du temps et se demandait vaguement ce qui le tuerait en premier. Le froid ou la faim ?

Il en venait à parier avec les rats qui se faufilaient pour savoir la fin qui lui était dévolue. Il avait même fini par leur donner un nom. Et Ron savait qu'il plongeait lentement dans la folie.

Quand même parler devint un effort trop intense pour lui, il passa le plus clair de son temps à dormir, dormir et ressasser, encore et encore. Il faisait toujours ses cauchemars et il était sûr qu'il se réveillait en hurlant mais il n'y avait personne pour lui affirmer. Les cris pouvaient venir de la cellule d'à côté après tout.

A la fin il ne cherchait même plus à bouger. Il n'avait plus faim, plus froid non plus. Tout se brouillait autour de lui et parfois il n'avait même plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Ce qui était un moindre mal. Il avait la sensation d'un regard chaud sur lui quand il gardait les yeux fermés. Et c'était une chose bien agréable.

Quand finalement il avait fini par croire en sa fin proche, on avait fini par se souvenir de lui.

Ce fut d'abord des sons étranges et réguliers qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Si peu habituels dans cet environnement. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de pas. Ils s'approchaient vite. Le son presque aigu, assourdi lui fit presque mal aux tympans. Ce qui était bizarre parce qu'il avait occulté les hurlements qui devaient être bien plus pénibles à entendre.

Des pieds s'étaient ensuite postés devant les barreaux de sa 'chambre'. Des pieds chaussés de boots noires qui avaient dû être de très belles factures autrefois. Elles semblaient passées de mode, pleines de boue et la semelle usée présageait une fin proche.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux plus haut. Il était trop fatigué pour ça de toute façon.

Les barreaux avaient grincé de protestation quand ils avaient été ouverts et les pieds étaient entrés suivis d'autres pieds aux bottes d'un cuir mal entretenu, craquelé et délavé par endroit.

Elles étaient moches ces bottes.

On l'avait traîné hors de sa cellule. Il ne pouvait même pas marcher. Ses jambes avaient, vraisemblablement décidé de faire grève. Lui aussi d'ailleurs aurait aimé la faire cette grève.

Ses geôliers discutaient de lui et il allait cracher tout ce qu'il savait d'après eux.

« Tu parles, ce gosse tient même pas debout. Il va crever vite. » grogna monsieur boots.

« Y a pas intérêt. Parait que c'est le stratège de Potter. Il doit savoir pas mal de choses. S'il meurt le maître va pas être content. »

Il eut presque envie de rire. Ils l'avaient gardé enfermé si longtemps en sachant qu'il était proche de Harry ?! Ces types étaient stupides. Ou bien c'était Voldemort qui n'était qu'un gros crétin.

Il se retint avec difficulté. Il avait la gorge si sèche que cela lui aurait fut plus de mal que de bien.

Quand on le lâcha enfin, il constata avec peine qu'il reposait sur un épais tapis moelleux et il aurait pu s'endormir sur le champ, tant il le trouvait confortable. Une agréable chaleur se diffusait des murs et durant un instant il se cru au paradis. Plus de hurlement, plus de puanteur, plus de silence et de rats pour simple compagnie.

« Et bien qu'avons-nous donc là ? Un piteux petit chaton. »

Ron releva la tête avec peine. Ses bras maigres le portaient difficilement mais ne voulant pas se montrer plus misérable qu'il ne l'était déjà, il réussit à se redresser sur ses coudes. La pièce aux dimensions impressionnantes était couverte de tableaux ensorcelés et les personnages le toisaient avec plus ou moins d'arrogance.

Un petit bureau de bois massif trônait au fond, rangé avec une rigueur quasi maniaque. Le tapis en peau de mouton lui semblait juste être à sa taille.

Cette pièce ressemblait presque à un cocon de tranquillité dans cet univers à l'agonie. C'était étrange et malsain. La magie irradiait autour de lui en vagues noires.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de m'occuper de toi plus tôt mon petit chat. Mais tu sais, le travail avant tout. » souffla la voix dans un soupir de regret. « Ne t'inquiète pas. A présent je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Il ne l'aimait pas cette voix. Faussement tendre, du miel enrobant la baie empoisonnée.

« Le maître m'a autorisé à te garder une fois que tu nous auras donné ce que nous souhaitons. »

La voix tournait autour de lui, un prédateur évaluant sa proie. Valait-il la peine d'être pourchassé ? D'après le petit rire joyeux, oui, il était définitivement une proie délectable.

« Et que voulez vous ? » croassa-t-il d'une voix rêche. Il se doutait bien ce que souhaitait Voldemort, mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation. Besoin de savoir à quoi s'accrocher et supporter ce qui allait suivre. C'était comme se donner un nouveau but dans son univers chaotique, une nouvelle bataille qu'il devrait gagner sur un terrain qui lui était inconnu.

« Ho, allons, tu sais bien, ce que nous voulons tous ici. » le réprimanda la voix devenue aigrelette. « Ton ami Potter est une épine dans le pied du maître et nous devons la lui retirer ne crois-tu pas ? »

Il ricana. Harry était plus qu'une épine, il était une lame tranchante pointée droit sur le cœur du mage noir. Il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose de ce dernier. Son âme en morceaux avait été à moitié décimée et il faiblissait.

« Harry le tuera et vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Je ne le trahirai pas. » déclara-t-il avec une assurance impressionnante et peut être un peu malsaine au vu de son état général et de sa position de larve rampante.

« Vraiment ? » et il sentit clairement le sourire satisfait de son geôlier étirer ses lèvres, dévoilant des dents de requin affamé.

Le premier Doloris qu'il reçut ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il n'était qu'un avant goût mais cela suffit à le laisser haletant et la gorge brûlante de ses premiers hurlements depuis son emprisonnement.

Et la douleur cuisante ne refluait qu'avec peine. Le doloris ne laissait pas un instant de répit. Il était feu et glace à la fois. Déchirure et compression. Explosion et implosion. Il réunissait le tout en un ensemble indéfinissable de souffrance et de folie.

« Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement. »

Ron ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et des larmes inondaient ses joues sales.

« Ta vie contre celle de ton ami. Après tout, la tienne ne vaut-elle pas autant que la sienne ? Monsieur Potter est un sorcier comme un autre à qui l'on a donné trop d'importance. Tout le monde l'admire bien trop et cela lui est certainement monté à la tête. Alors que toi, ami fidèle, toujours second, dans son ombre, à l'envier. N'est ce pas injuste ? »

Il bougea un peu, ses muscles courbaturés protestaient mais il réussit néanmoins à soutenir le regard plein de plaisir à l'idée de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Ron était épuisé. Il était terrifié et à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Mais il tiendrait bon. Il le ferait pour lui, pour Harry, pour Hermione, Snape et tous les autres. Pour les vivants et les morts. Pour tous ceux qui gardaient encore espoir, pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu ce qu'il leur était cher, pour les défunts qui ne pouvaient même pas reposer en paix, pour les prisonniers comme lui qu'on torturait.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas le droit d'être un lâche.

Des gens avaient confiance en lui. Peu importait qu'il soit dans l'ombre d'Harry, peu importait qu'il ne puisse jamais être à son niveau. Ca lui était égal de n'être qu'un simple sorcier banal et sans compétence particulière.

Il était Ronald Bilius Weasley, dernier descendant de la famille Weasley, ami d'Harry James Potter et d'Hermione Jean Granger, et il ne serait pas celui qui ferait pencher la balance du côté du mage noir ! Jamais !

« Je ne le trahirai pas ! » et sa voix était bien plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Le regard de colère que lui lança le mangemort fut étrangement satisfaisant. Il avait gagné la première manche.

« Puisque tu le vois ainsi, tu ne me laisses d'autres choix que la manière forte. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa tête dans un mouvement lent, qui se voulait gracieux mais était surtout grotesque.

« Endoloris. » murmura-t-elle avec délectation.

Et Ron hurla de nouveau. Longtemps.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas les plaintes habituelles de ses voisins de cellule qui le réveillèrent, mais le martèlement sourd qui raisonnait au sol. Ce qui était étrange. Il n'y avait jamais rien d'autre que des plaintes et cris dans cette prison.

Les seules fois où une note différente se glissait dans la symphonie d'agonie de la prison, c'était lorsqu'on venait chercher un détenu. Dernièrement, il était l'unique que l'on sortait de son trou.

Et ce n'était jamais un bon signe pour lui.

Ha tiens, il y avait aussi des grondements, et puis des grincements, des clacs, des cris de rage et des appels. Vraiment, vraiment étrange. Peut-être avait-il fini par devenir complètement fou. La douleur permanente qui le tiraillait à chaque instant avait certainement fini par lui faire perdre la raison. A moins que le dernier interrogatoire en soit la cause. Il ne savait pas, et peu importait.

Devenir fou était finalement une meilleure fin que les tortures qu'il subissait chaque jour.

« Mon Seigneur ! »

L'appel lui creva presque les tympans mais il ne réagit pas. Qui pouvait donc appeler un rat 'Mon Seigneur ?'

« Mon Seigneur, je vous en prie, ouvrez les yeux. » C'était une voix masculine, familière et drôlement inquiète.

« Nous devons partir et vite ! » ordonna une autre voix autoritaire, féminine cette fois. Et il la connaissait bien d'ailleurs.

« Merlin, avez-vous vu son dos ?! Avez-vous vu dans quel état il l'a mis ?! » geignit l'homme de façon presque hystérique.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ! Il faut le réveiller et le mettre en sécurité ! Maintenant ! »

Ho oui il la connaissait par cœur cette voix. Il n'y en avait qu'une pour parler ainsi. Mais c'était impossible n'est ce pas ? Il était en cage, alors elle ne pouvait pas être là.

« Ron, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Fais un effort ! » hurla-t-elle presque.

Ouvrir les yeux fut particulièrement difficile. Un gémissement à peine audible traversa ses lèvres lorsque la lumière de l'aube l'éblouit. Des points blancs dansaient devant lui et il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour s'y habituer.

Des boucles épaisses d'un châtain flamboyant emplissaient son champ de vision, ne lui laissant qu'entre apercevoir une terre sèche et désolée.

D'une main incertaine, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux. Juste pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas en pleine hallucination. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

« Hermione ? » souffla-t-il tout bas, d'une voix tremblante de fatigue.

Une toute petite main chaude se posa sur son visage avec la douceur d'une mère pour son enfant et il put enfin apercevoir le sien au regard si sûr d'elle, presque arrogante et pourtant infiniment soulagée.

« Oui, Ron, c'est moi. Nous sommes venus te chercher. » répondit-elle avec émotion. Elle avait des larmes aux bords des yeux et un petit sourire réconfortant.

Il y eut une explosion près d'ici et la jeune médicomage eut un sursaut. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'arrière et son visage reprit brutalement cet air déterminé qui faisait fuir les plus endurcis des soldats.

Hermione pouvait se montrer parfaitement terrifiante.

Il y avait du mouvement derrière elle constata-t-il au bout d'un long moment. Beaucoup de mouvements. Pourquoi y en avait-il autant ? Ca lui donnait le tournis.

« Nous devons partir ! » reprit la voix de l'homme avec empressement. Il l'avait oublié lui et pourtant sa voix lui paressait toujours aussi familière.

« Jayden ? » marmonna-t-il pas tout à fait certain. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la langue lourde. Il avait du mal à articuler. Avait-il bu la veille pour se sentir aussi nauséeux ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, une poigne ferme serra brièvement son poignet lui confirmant son intuition.

Ho ! Il n'était pas en cage ? Non, il ne l'était plus…La douleur lui comprimait le cerveau et ce souvenir empirait les choses…

Sa mémoire revenait par flashs lancinants. De grands yeux noirs, une aura dominatrice et sécurisante. Des gens autour de lui, puis des griffes noires et son dos lanbeaux.

Il se sentit soulever et une douleur aigüe le cloua sur place. Ses membres tremblants lâchèrent prise. Si cuisante souffrance, si intense qu'il en perdit connaissance durant un bref instant.

Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne voyait plus que du rouge, ne sentait plus que le parfum de la mort dans ses narines et le bruit assourdissant d'un combat.

Devant son regard bleu s'étendait ce qui ressemblait fort à un champ de bataille. Deux petites armées s'affrontant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Vampires contre loups garous. Ca en était presque risible, tant le conflit qui les opposait n'avait de sens.

Il ne voulait plus faire la guerre, peu en importait la cause. Il était si fatigué de combattre.

Des sorts volaient en tous sens. Des lumières vertes, rouges et blanches parcouraient un ciel encore gris et morne, en de magnifiques gerbes de magie.

Ron fut presque fasciné par toutes ces couleurs avant de voir des gens voler et s'écrouler au sol dans des craquements d'os.

Des loups garous à moitié transformés se jetaient sur des hommes pour les dévorer, d'autres, s'accrochaient à des gorges et buvaient avec délectation.

Les corps se mêlaient et se démêlaient, se percutaient et se séparaient avec violence.

La petite plaine se couvrait de morts. Des cadavres déchiquetés et des regards vitreux fixaient le vide. Il y avait des baguettes brisées et l'odeur du sang. La couleur vermeille brunissait la terre. Les cris raisonnaient dans l'air, le martèlement des pas et des corps tombants vibrait au sol comme milles hommes en marche.

Ron avait envie de vomir.

« Allons-nous en vite. » les voix ne lui parvenaient plus que sourdement à présent, noyées par le vacarme du combat.

Ses jambes ne le portaient pas. Des épaules sous ses bras le soutenaient et sa tête lourde menaçait de tomber en avant. Il se sentait traîner et ses pieds ne suivaient les mouvements qu'avec peine. Le moindre déplacement lui arrachait un grognement de douleur et sa lèvre mordue jusqu'au sang ne le détournait qu'à peine de la sensation ignoble de ses chairs à vif. Sa peau était en feu, le reste de ses vêtements collaient à sa peau en sueur. La poussière le grattait de façon désagréable et il aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans l'immense baignoire de Severus et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Et il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait souhaité retomber dans l'inconscience.

Ils passaient à côté des hommes hurlants sans qu'ils ne les voient, leur attention toute tournée sur l'ennemi à abattre. Ou alors tentaient-ils tout simplement de ne pas devenir des morts parmi les autres.

« Il faut transplaner ! » ordonna Jayden, empressé d'une voix vibrante de panique.

« Il ne supportera pas un transplanage ! Pas dans son état. » affirma sa jolie petite Hermione si pleine de savoir, le souffle court. « Il faut atteindre la forêt, c'est le seul endroit où nous pourrons le mettre en sécurité. »

Ron observait le combat…pris d'une fascination morbide et des souvenirs d'autrefois.

Et il apparut, là, au milieu des morts. Grand, plein de prestance, fier et méprisant. Il jouait avec sa baguette avec la force d'un chef d'orchestre et rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir massacrer tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son passage.

Il bougeait avec une grâce presque féline, se frayant un passage sans la moindre difficulté, ses yeux noirs charbon fixés sur un point, un objectif à atteindre.

Greyback….Greyback qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, tenant sur des jambes moitié humaines - moitié animales. Son corps massif recouvert d'une fourrure grise et miteuse ne cachait pas les muscles roulant sous sa peau. Des bras surmontés de longues et épaisses griffes noires déchiquetaient tout être vivant sur son passage, le sang giclait sur sa tête hideuse, parfait mélange de loup et d'homme. Des crocs saillants luisaient de rouge sur une mâchoire encore trop humaine, et ses petits yeux noirs et avides se fixèrent sur Severus.

Le vampire eut un sourire meurtrier, lui jeta ce qui semblait être une menace de mort et tendit sa baguette droit sur lui.

« Severus. » appela-t-il d'une voix trop rauque et trop rêche pour être entendu. Il allait se faire tuer. Et tout était de sa faute. Tout était sa faute. Greyback avait tué Ginny. Il allait tuer Severus.

Il tituba dangereusement dans sa direction malgré l'aide qu'on lui apportait, la douleur le foudroya de nouveau. Il faillit perdre connaissance mais réussit à se maintenir debout, puisant dans les dernières ressources de volonté qui lui restaient pour essayer de le rejoindre.

Mais quand il reporta son regard sur le vampire, celui ci avait disparu.

« Il est brûlant de fièvre. Il faut nous dépêcher. » remarqua la petite brune d'une voix bien trop angoissée.

Le rouquin eut un hoquet lorsqu'un mouvement trop brusque raviva la douleur de façon insupportable. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait de nouveau la peau, lambeau par lambeau.

« Nous y sommes presque Ron. Tiens bon. » l'enjoignit la jeune femme, haletante sous l'effort.

Il apercevait des arbres, immenses et ombrageux. Une forêt si effrayante et qui pourtant tendait ses branches pour l'accueillir à son couvert.

Elle lui avait semblé si loin cette forêt. Avaient-ils été si rapides pour la rejoindre ? Ou peut être n'arrivait-il plus à mesurer les distances.

« Allons, vite ! Le sort de dissimulation ne va plus tenir longtemps. » encouragea Jayden, d'une voix déterminée.

Les muscles tendus, la cadence accéléra et Ron sentit la nausée lui remonter le long de la gorge. Les secousses de leur course effrénée se répercutaient sur chaque muscle abîmé, dans la moindre cellule et son corps épuisé lâcha prise.

Il sombra

* * *

Ron hurla sous la douleur déchirante qui lui laboura le dos, le réveillant dans un sursaut affolé.

Des ombres effrayantes s'agitaient devant son regard brumeux et une fièvre brûlante le réduisait à masse de terreur.

_« De quoi as-tu donc si peur petit lapin ? »_

Le rouquin hurla une seconde fois. Les ombres dansantes étaient pires que les monstres sous son lit, plus affreuses que le croquemitaine.

Elles ressemblaient à Greyback et à son bourreau, exécutrice du lord Noir.

_« Ils te font mal ? Ne voudrais-tu pas revenir à mes côtés, joli petit chaton ? »_

Pourquoi y avait-il tant d'ombres autour de lui ? Pourquoi ne le laissaient-elles pas tranquille ? Elles le harcelaient et la douleur le rendait dingue.

Il avait si mal et la terreur lui nouait l'estomac, lui donnait la nausée.

_« Allons Ronald, cesse donc de te débattre. Tu ne peux pas nous échapper. » _

Pris de panique, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion, il se débattit avec une violence qui occulta la souffrance l'espace de quelques bien heureuses secondes.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble et humide, grattant comme l'animal blessé qu'il était. Il s'agrippait avec le peu de force qui lui restait, cherchant à se traîner loin des ombres, fuir et se cacher dans un lieu sûr.

« Maintenez le ! » ordonnait-on dans un cri « Il ne doit pas bouger ! »

Et le poids d'un autre sur lui, des mains inconnues sur sa peau, comme celles de Greyback, comme celles de l'exécutrice. Un frisson de dégoût lui traversa l'échine et il ne put ignorer la bile remontant le long de sa gorge.

De longs spasmes lui tordirent le ventre et il réussit à peine à se dresser pour vomir.

« Merde ! » jura-t-on dans son dos alors que son estomac se contractait avec violence.

Lorsque les spasmes le laissèrent enfin en paix après de trop longues minutes, il s'effondra épuisé. Il avait le goût ignoble de la bile dans sa bouche et c'est à peine s'il réussit à se décaler pour ne pas tomber sur ce qu'il avait vomi.

Quelque chose se posa avec délicatesse sur son dos mais la douleur vivace refit surface avec bien trop d'intensité. Et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Alors Ron abandonna. Il n'avait plus la force, plus l'envie. Il était fatigué, si fatigué et il voulait juste se laisser aller aux ténèbres. Mourir n'avait plus la moindre importance tant que la douleur cessait enfin.

_« Cesse de te débattre Ron. Laisse-les te venir en aide. »_

S'il en avait encore eu l'énergie, le rouquin aurait eu un sursaut, mais son corps était si lourd et lui si las de se battre et de brasser de l'air.

« Ginny ? » Sa voix lui parut si peu audible qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir lui-même ouvert la bouche.

_« Qui veux-tu donc que ce soit ? Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici. » Son rire cristallin tinta joyeusement à ses oreilles_

C'était bien sa petite Ginny, si pleine de vie. N'était-elle pas morte ? Greyback lui avait fait du mal pourtant…il l'avait torturée…et il n'avait pas été là pour l'en empêcher. Elle devait terriblement lui en vouloir. Il n'avait pas été un bon frère. Il n'avait été qu'un faible gamin incapable de la protéger.

_« Idiot ! » marmonna-t-elle narquoise avec une touche de tendresse. « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu es mon frère Ron et peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, je sais que tu as toujours fait de ton mieux. Tu t'es tellement battu…et je voudrais que tu sois heureux, que tu profites de ce que la vie t'offre à présent. Garde nous, garde-moi dans ta mémoire. Parce que c'est là qu'est notre place désormais. »_

Elle ne lui en voulait pas alors qu'il avait été incapable de les sauver ?

_« Bien sûr que non, je te ne t'en veux pas, espèce de grand nigaud. Tu n'a jamais cessé de vouloir nous protéger alors comment pourrais je t'en vouloir ?! »_

Ron sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle lui manquait tellement. Sa famille lui manquait. Les souvenirs…c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Des souvenirs qui s'éloignaient déjà inexorablement, et qui un jour s'estomperaient complètement.

Et il finirait seul…si seul. Ne l'était-il pas déjà ? Ici il faisait tellement noir et la voix de sa sœur n'arrivait plus à soulager le poids de son propre corps, devenu fardeau…trop lourd pour lui.

_« Bon sang, Ron ! Tu n'es pas seul ! Tu ne le seras jamais plus. Alors bats-toi ! » vociféra la voix de Ginny au comble de l'exaspération_

Se battre encore ? N'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment combattu ? Ne pouvait-il pas se reposer à présent ? Et il était tellement fatigué…

_« Je sais. Je sais que tu l'es. Mais bats-toi encore un peu…juste un peu s'il te plait. Il a besoin de toi. Fais le pour lui » sa voix se radoucit et il eut la sensation délicate de sa main sur sa joue._

La caresse sembla lentement s'effacer et la douleur refit une nouvelle fois son apparition. Ron ne pouvait pas, Merlin, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il allait devenir fou à l'endurer encore.

« Ginny ? » articula-t-il avec peine.

_« Laisse-le prendre soin de toi. » lui souffla-t-elle une dernière fois avant de disparaître._

Sa conscience reprenait ses droits sur le monde qui l'entourait et sur son propre corps.

Lancinant supplice.

Son dos en feu et rien pour apaiser la souffrance cuisante serpentant comme de la lave en fusion.

Quelque chose se posa contre ses lèvres. Froid, goût caoutchouc…Poison.

Il n'en voulait pas.

« Bois Ron, ça calmera la douleur. » Chuchotis féminin. Voix douce et calme qu'il reconnaissait.

Alors il obéit. Avaler la mixture fut laborieux et on dut lui maintenir la tête pour qu'il puisse l'absorber avec plus d'aisance. Cela avait un goût de fruit pourri et la texture épaisse et gélatineuse du mélange faillit le faire rendre de façon fort désagréable, mais on lui massa la gorge et cela l'aida à déglutir.

La seconde suivante, la souffrance s'échappa par les pores de sa peau. Soupire…soulagement. Enfin !

« Repose-toi à présent. Nous pourrons bientôt retourner au manoir. »

Il y avait un brouhaha d'ordres qu'on lançait au loin et la sensation familière d'un matelas sous lui, l'odeur des draps frais mêlé à celle sauvage des arbres, de la mousse et de la terre encore humide près de lui, et celle plus entêtante des potions.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à cette étrange agitation qui régnait ici, loin des couinements des loups et du rire sadique de Greyback.

Ouvrir les yeux lui sembla la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'est jamais faite. Ses paupières engluées étaient si lourdes.

Un rai de lumière filtrait à peine à travers une épaisse toile de tente blanc cassé. De la sueur perlait encore de son front fiévreux et derrière le voile de ses yeux encore embrumés, il crut apercevoir la silhouette filiforme et la chevelure rousse de sa sœur.

Et aussi vite que son esprit reprit le pas avec la réalité, son image disparut alors que flottaient encore dans l'air ses derniers mots. _« Laisse-le prendre soin de toi. » _lui avait-elle dit et peut être pour une fois, pouvait-il écouter son conseil.

A sa gauche, juste là où s'était tenue sa soeur, une petite table de métal branlante menaçait de s'écrouler sous le poids des fioles. Et un petit bout de femme s'activait dans l'espace restreint de la tente.

L'épaisse chevelure châtaigne d'Hermione virevoltait autour d'elle au même rythme que ses pas rageurs. Son regard encore flou distinguait ses traits tirés et son dos tendu par l'anxiété. Elle portait des vêtements froissés, tachés de terre de potions diverses et variées et de sang.

A ses côtés, Jayden avait le dos courbé et il devait s'appuyer sur un plan de travail installé à la va vite à même le sol en terre pour soutenir son propre poids. Il lui semblait soudain si vieux avec son visage crispé, pâle et ses mains arrimées sur la planche de bois. Ses longs cheveux noirs, emmêlés lui donnait l'air d'un vieux fou échappé d'une maison de repos.

Severus, lui n'était pas là.

« Hermio » commença-t-il avant de sentir sa gorge racler comme si des centaines de petites pierres s'enfonçaient dans sa trachée.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement dans sa direction et il étira avec peine l'ombre d'un sourire rassurant. Leurs regards hantés par l'angoisse ne leur allaient pas.

« Ron. » s'exclama son amie en accourant presque à ses côtés. Ses yeux bruns contenant ses larmes avec peine. « Es-tu bien réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Il hocha la tête et laissa son regard terminer d'examiner la petite cabane de fortune. La toile de tente était arrachée par endroit. Et le peu de mobilier qu'il avait aperçu ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Tout semblait brinquebalent et usé jusqu'à la mœlle. Ca lui rappelait le campement.

« Où sommes… » croassa-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il n'était même pas sûr de se faire entendre.

« Nous sommes dans le lieu le plus reculé de la forêt qui borde la frontière des Terres Sombres. » lui répondit-elle devinant sa question. « Nous avons installé un camp le temps que nous puissions de nouveau te déplacer. »

Cette forêt était si dense et si étendue qu'il était presque inévitable de s'y perdre. Et de ce qu'il en savait, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui osaient s'y aventurer.

Ron fronça soudainement les sourcils. Son esprit bien qu'en brumeux, il n'était plus suffisamment pour ce rendre compte qu'Hermione n'avait normalement, rien à faire ici.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais…là ? »

La jeune femme ce figea quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons le temps pour parler de ma présence. Tu as besoin de repos pour l'instant. »

« Vous dormez depuis bientôt trois jours Mon Seigneur. Nous avons bien cru vous avoir perdu. » intervint Jayden, lui-même soudainement soulagé.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé Ron. » reprit la brune, une intonation plus basse, plus hésitante aussi.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Se souvenir ? Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Il se souvenait trop bien même, maintenait qu'il avait repris ses esprits.

Il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas commencer à hyper ventiler et se mettre à trembler et hurler de panique alors qu'il pouvait encore sentir les griffes du loup garou le déchiqueter avec une lenteur sadique.

Un loup garou s'amusant comme un chat avec sa proie.

« Tout va bien, Ron. Tu es en sécurité ici. » souffla-t-elle avec un sang froid que lui n'avait visiblement pas. « Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. »

C'était un mensonge. Et il le savait. Greyback était une plaie des enfers et il allait revenir le chercher et terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Tout va bien, tu ne risque rien. » continua-t-elle avec une parfaite maîtrise de l'intonation. Elle ressemblait presque au maître vampire parfois

Cela ne sembla pas suffire pour autant, parce qu'Hermione se releva précipitamment, murmurant un ordre à Jayden qui s'en fut aussitôt avant de tenter de le calmer.

Le rouquin se remémora avec une précision chirurgicale son odeur pestilentielle, son souffle sur sa joue, son poids sur lui, ses griffes lui arrachant le dos, ses mains épaisses pétrissant douloureusement ses fesses et venant lentement s'attarder sur des parties plus intimes….et ses grognements de satisfaction.

Il entendait ses hurlements de supplicié et les jappements d'excitation des autres loups. Il sentait le parfum écoeurant de son propre sang et l'intense souffrance qui le laissait au bord du gouffre, si proche de la folie.

Et Merlin, cet homme avait participé au massacre de sa famille. Il avait torturé et tué Ginny…il lui avait arraché chaque membre de sa famille et il y avait pris plaisir. Comment pourrait-il oublier une telle chose alors qu'il avait lui-même découvert les corps, celui de sa sœur aux grands yeux bleus devenus vitreux après sa mort.

Il avait creusé chacune des tombes de ses propres mains, fait apparaître les cercueils, mit leur corps dedans pour ensuite les recouvrir de terre. Et chaque pelletée avait été une torture.

« Ron ! » tonna une voix dure et autoritaire. « Cela suffit ! Regarde-moi ! » Une grande main chaude se posa sur son visage. « Regarde-moi Weasley » et la voix claqua comme un coup de fouet.

Le rouquin ouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait même pas senti avoir fermé et son regard bleu se figea sur le visage de Severus Snape.

Si pâle.

Il se tenait au dessus de lui, raide, les traits figés et son regard d'encre, indéchiffrable voyageait sur son corps engourdi par les potions et sortilèges.

Hermione et Jayden avait disparu, le laissant à la merci d'un vampire au visage trop inexpressif pour ne pas être feint.

« Severus. » croassa-t-il de sa voix rêche et tremblante.

Sa main effleura doucement sa joue, s'y attarda quelques secondes, puis se décala avec précaution sur sa nuque et ses épaules nues. Son visage se crispa et un éclat de rage traversa ses yeux lorsqu'il descendit encore un peu. Il s'arrêta brusquement et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il serrait les dents si fort qu'il pouvait voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendre. Il le vit serrer les poings, son contrôle vacillant dangereusement. Et Severus Snape ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Le maître vampire semblait faire un énorme effort pour ne pas laisser éclater sa fureur et Ron se demanda vaguement s'il était en colère à cause de lui.

Il le vit inspirer brutalement et ses muscles se relâchèrent lentement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de silence, en s'asseyant sur une petite chaise qu'il fit apparaître d'un gracieux mouvement de bras.

Il lui faisait penser à un chef d'orchestre dirigeant ses musiciens avec aisance et fermeté, ne laissant aucune fausse note venir interrompre la mélodie.

« Plus mal. » sa gorge ressemblait toujours à du papier de verre mais au moins réussit-il à sortir quelques mots.

Snape hocha lentement la tête, son regard se voilant un instant lorsqu'il s'attarda sur son dos. Cela devait être moche n'est ce pas ? Peut être ne voudrait-il plus jamais de lui à présent qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien. N'était ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité ? Il ne voulait pas lui appartenir alors pourquoi se sentait il si désespéré à cette idée ?

« Je vois donc que la potion de Granger est efficace. C'est une bonne chose. Cela te permettra de guérir plus aisément. »

Il gardait ses distances à présent répugnant visiblement à l'approcher. Ho, il devait vraiment être horrible pour qu'il ne veuille même pas rester à ses côtés. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et son cœur battre soudainement trop vite.

« Je suis désolé. » railla-t-il.

Ron ne s'était, jusqu'à présent jamais préoccupé de son aspect physique parce que ce n'était pas un beau visage ou un corps harmonieux qui faisait gagner une guerre. Mais cela lui semblait soudain important. S'il était un peu moins abîmé, le maître vampire voudrait encore de lui. Peut être que le prof lui pardonnerait sa laideur s'il s'excusait.

Severus lui jeta un regard étrange, les sourcils froncés.

« De quoi t'excuses-tu ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu désobéir à un ordre ou avoir commis quelconque forfait qui t'est mis dans telle situation. ». Sa voix sembla lentement se transformer en un grondement sourd à la fin de sa phrase.

La colère tiraillait de nouveau ses traits.

« Vous ne voulez plus de moi. » déclara-t-il comme une évidence.

Il commençait à se sentir lourd et la fatigue reprenait ses droits. Le visage de Severus s'approcha si près de lui qu'il sentit son souffle brûlant contre ses lèvres. Dans ses yeux noirs se mêlaient, fureur, angoisse, soulagement et possessivité. Il arborait un sourire satisfait et presque heureux. Ce qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« Sache jeune imbécile, que rien ne me fera ne plus vouloir de toi. Et lorsque nous serons rentrés, et que ton état te le permettra, je me ferai un plaisir de te le démontrer. »

Et malgré la situation Ron sentit ses joues chauffer, embarrassé par le sous entendu.

« Ne te leurre pas mon incorrigible petit calice. Ce jour viendra, tu ne pourras y échapper et tu auras beau vouloir nier l'évidence, ce jour là, je te prendrai et te ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu sois rempli de moi, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sache en te regardant que tu m'appartiens. »

Ron s'enflamma de gêne et baissa les yeux. Une petite voix criait des 'oui' hystériques. Et il n'avait pas l'énergie pour la faire taire.

Les potions avaient un effet somnolant et s'ajoutaient à son propre épuisement. Il s'endormait malgré la situation si gênante.

Ses paupières couvrirent lentement ses yeux et la main du vampire vint s'attarder sur sa peau intacte.

Il poussa un léger soupir d'aise.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant. Severus Snape se tenait à ses côtés, il était venu le chercher, l'avait arraché à la douleur, montant une petite armée.

Ce qui était advenu de la meute de Greyback en devenait insignifiant. Il avait tué Ginny mais elle lui avait pardonné.

Et elle avait raison, il n'était pas seul.

La main de Severus Snape caressait de nouveau sa nuque et cela suffisait à calmer la moindre angoisse menaçant de le submerger.

* * *

A Suivre dans le prochain chapitre

Comme toujours je suis toute ouie si vous avez la moindre questions et je suis preneuse de tous vos commentaires.

En espérant qu'ils soient bon lol

Bisous à tous


	9. Chapter 9

Ouiiii, le chapitre est enfin là ! Mam'zelle muse est une lâcheuse qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de ce tirer à la moitié du chapitre. Je vous jure qu'est ce qu'elle peut être capricieuse…

Fin bon, j'ai enfin réussis à le terminer et Brunhild – super bêta l'a corrigé en deux temps trois mouvements.

Comme dit dans le chapitre précédant, celui qui suit est en quelques sorte une suite et il ne s'y passe donc pas grand-chose et peut être ne plaira t'il pas à tout le monde.

Sur cette partie on ce concentre surtout sur Severus et Hermione.

La suite est en tout cas en cours d'écriture et j'espère qu'elle arrivera vite. Les choses avanceront un peu plus si tout ce passe bien et que je ne me suis pas planté dans mes pronostiques.

En attendant, voici les réponses aux reviews :

Capi : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et que tu continueras à lire tous les chapitres suivants.

Mily : Coucou. Oui Voldi-chou est bien mort. En fait le début du chapitre est un flash back quand Ron a été capturé. Dans les premiers chapitres on dit bien que Voldemort a été tué après sa capture et qu'il a été libéré une fois le mage noir anéantit. Le flash back du chapitre 8 lui marque le tout début de sa capture en temps que prisonnier de guerre. Je sais qu'il a pas mal porté à confusion mais j'espère que ses précisions t'ont été utile.

Kitkat : Alors je vois que mon chapitre précédant t'as plût…mais je ne suis pas sur que celui là te convienne aussi. Parc qu'il ne ce passe pas grand-chose. Bon si, y aura un peu de sang… mais pas bien plus. Et je ne sais pas si ton côté un peu sadique sera satisfait. En tout cas, bonne lecture tout de même. Biz

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 ou 8(b) au choix – La vengeance est un plat qui ce mange brûlant.**

Assis face à ce lit de fortune, Severus avait joint les mains sous son menton, concentré sur la forme presque inerte devant lui. Son regard dur ne cessait de survoler le corps meurtri du jeune homme. Ses cheveux roux lui dévoraient le visage et il faudrait certainement penser à les attacher. Les cicatrices sur sa joue gauche, visibles malgré sa pâleur n'étaient plus qu'égratignures en comparaison du reste. Un drap fin couvrait le bas de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches, évitant soigneusement son dos offert à la vue de tous.

Merlin, son dos…Il serra les poings, sa rage difficilement contenue. Il ne restait plus qu'un amalgame de chair lacérée, déchiquetée et pratiquement dépecée, le tout recouvert d'une pâte brune épaisse désinfectante. D'après Granger, elle accélérait la cicatrisation de ses plaies.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira une longue bouffée d'air saturé par les odeurs piquantes des potions et la fragrance enivrante de la peau de Ron.

Son parfum aphrodisiaque ne calmait qu'à peine sa colère et la sensation d'impuissance qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait découvert sa disparition.

Il n'arrivait qu'à peine à contrôler sa rage lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur lui. La guerre ne l'avait déjà que trop abîmé et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ce chien miteux de Fenrir avait osé s'attaquer à lui, à eux, au clan.

Il se redressa brutalement, faisant basculer sa petite chaise inconfortable. Il était un vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles déjà, puissant Seigneur incontesté des Terres Sombres…et il avait été dans l'incapacité de le mettre en sécurité et de le protéger.

La toile de tente se souleva, coupant court à ses pensées noires, pour laisser apparaître Granger, le visage fermé. Elle avait visiblement changé de vêtements, optant pour une tenue ample et confortable. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une haute et épaisse queue de cheval, dégageant une nuque fine et délicate. Une tunique bleue dont elle avait remonté les manches dévoilait ses bras nus. Profondément gravée dans la chair de son bras droit, l'insulte 'sang de bourbe' semblait presque la narguer et pourtant, la jeune femme ne semblait nullement en avoir honte.

Il constata à quel point elle pouvait être frêle, malgré son regard confiant. Ses joues portaient encore les traces d'une enfance gâchée par la guerre. Le trio d'Or avait grandi si vite, trop vite.

Que Ron ait gardé sa naïveté adolescente durant si longtemps ne cessait de l'étonner. Il se prit à penser que c'était ce qui avait toujours fait sa force. Il croyait en l'avenir, croyait en ses coéquipiers et amis.

Ron et son incroyable et stupide courage, Ron et sa dangereuse impulsivité, Ron et son sourire tel le soleil, Ron et sa gaucherie attendrissante, Ron et sa loyauté indéfectible. Ron, Ron, Ron…

Aujourd'hui, le maître vampire regrettait de ne pas l'avoir arraché à cette maudite guerre quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il aurait dû le faire sien à l'instant même où il l'avait rencontré pour l'éloigner définitivement du jeu d'échec géant qui avait ravagé la majorité des terres.

« Il va guérir Severus. Il est plus fort qu'il n'y parait », déclara Granger, le ramenant une nouvelle fois au présent.

« Avec quelles séquelles cette fois ci ? A croire que la guerre ne s'est pas encore terminée. »

Le maître vampire vint effleurer délicatement son visage, suivant les cicatrices sur sa joue avant de laisser errer sa main dans sa chevelure rousse.

« Peut être oui, mais qui peut se targuer de sortir indemne d'une guerre ? »

Granger poussa un profond soupir désabusé, son regard voguant entre son ami et lui. Le poids de la guerre semblait lui peser bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait. En réalité, ils étaient tous plus ou moins brisés. Certains, comme Ron, plus que d'autres.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » gronda Severus s'arrachant de la contemplation de son calice. « Il y a des personnes avec qui je dois m'entretenir. » et dans son regard brillait une cruauté qu'Hermione avait rarement vue.

Elle frissonna d'angoisse mal contenue et un sourire torve étira les lèvres du Seigneur de Terres Sombre. Il allait prendre un plaisir certain à ce qui allait suivre.

« Que vont devenir les prisonniers ? » demanda la médicomage d'une voix hésitante où pointait déjà une note de reproche.

« Je vous croyais suffisamment intelligente pour vous douter de ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à mon clan. » rétorqua-t-il, acerbe.

Si cette petite idiote comptait lui faire une leçon de morale, il n'allait pas la tolérer à ses côtés encore longtemps. Peu importait la raison de sa venue. Severus se moquait bien de ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Il avait quelques affaires à clôturer avec Greyback et les derniers survivants de sa meute, et il allait follement s'amuser avec eux.

« Ce n'est pas la solution ! » protesta-t-elle dans un murmure rageur, ne voulant pas réveiller Ron alors qu'il se reposait enfin paisiblement.

« Taisez-vous Granger ! Vos remontrances m'insupportent. » coupa-t-il sèchement. « Sachez jeune imbécile, que leurs misérables vies n'est rien face à celles des miens. Ils ont osé venir sur mes Terres me défier. Ils ont fait couler le sang entre les murs du manoir, ont utilisé la magie noire sur le calice de mon bras droit ! Et vous avez personnellement vu le dos de Ron Granger ! »

Sa voix grondante ne dissimulait plus sa folie rageuse qu'il allait assouvir sur chacun de ces mécréants encore en vie.

Et sans plus de cérémonie Severus quitta la tente où reposait Ron d'un pas furieux, l'image de son calice meurtri marquée au fer rouge au fond de son esprit. Une pensine ne suffirait pas pour soulager ce souvenir.

Si c'était le résultat qu'avait cherché cet animal fourbe de lycan, il ne pouvait qu'avouer sa réussite, mais Fenrir semblait avoir oublié un petit détail le concernant. On ne s'attaquait pas à ce qui lui appartenait sans en subir les conséquences.

Il avait déjà pris un certain plaisir à lui crever l'œil gauche durant ce petit combat visant à ramener Ron auprès de lui. Ho oui, Enfoncer lentement cette lame si aiguisée dans son globe occulaire avait été un moment intense d'extase malsaine. Ses hurlements de douleur raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

Si douce mélodie malgré une consolation trop peu suffisante pour lui qui réclamait une vengeance sanglante.

Severus avait eu de nombreuses années pour fouler les Terres, avait participé à d'innombrables batailles, combattu pour son plaisir ou pour une cause, avait manipulé la magie noire, avait appris d'innombrables manières d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Et ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant même, c'était des cris de souffrance, des plaintes d'agonie, des supplications terrifiées…il voulait de la douleur et des pardons murmurés dans un dernier souffle de vie. Il voulait le voir tourmenté, il voulait son cadavre pour les charognards et sa tête en haut d'une pique !

Une nouvelle bouffée de rage l'assaillit brutalement et il lui fallut un effort visible pour reprendre son calme. Il inspira l'air humide aux senteurs de mousse, de terre et de feuilles. La pluie avait imprégnée le sol meuble sous ses pieds et il pouvait entendre quelques tout jeunes sombrals s'ébrouer un peu plus loin. De bonnes montures que ces créatures…tout du moins pour ceux les apercevant. Après tout, elles n'étaient visibles que pour les personnes ayant vu la mort.

L'air frais chargé d'une humidité glaciale lui fouetta le visage, présage de nouvelles pluies dans les heures à venir. Bientôt l'hiver serait là, les premières neiges ne tarderaient plus à présent, et il souhaitait ardemment que Ron puisse en profiter.

Le jeune homme lui avait un jour avoué, lors d'un de ses rares moments de répit durant la guerre, qu'il adorait les hivers blancs.

C'est avec l'image d'un Ron sous la neige qu'il réussit enfin à reprendre son calme. Laisser sa colère prendre le contrôle ne ferait que renforcer l'idée que Fenrir l'avait blessé lui, et ce n'était pas une chose qu'il laisserait arriver.

Il était celui qui ferait du mal, celui qui torturerait. Il n'était pas question de justice, Severus n'en n'avait que faire de cette parodie de jugement qui ne lui donnerait aucune satisfaction.

Fenrir avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et il n'avait pas besoin d'un procès, il était déjà condamné à mort. Et il serait celui qui exécuterait la sentence.

Il aurait une vengeance pleine de sang !

Les vampires étaient connus pour leur incroyable instinct de protection, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un calice, trésor précieux aux yeux d'une telle créature. Et ceux ayant eu un jour le malheur de s'y attaquer n'avaient pas survécu très longtemps à leurs méfaits.

Il était toujours stupide de s'attaquer à un calice. Un sourire torve étira les lèvres du Seigneur des Terres Sombres. Il allait prendre un plaisir certain à le rappeler aux survivants de cette pitoyable meute.

Severus était loin d'être dupe, Les protections mises en place par les meilleurs membres du clan en sortilège ne pouvaient être franchies aussi facilement. Granger elle-même n'avait pas réussi cet exploit lors de sa petite visite impromptue et avait dû attendre bien sagement qu'on la fasse entrer à l'intérieur du périmètre sécurisé.

En outre, il avait inspecté chaque recoin des boucliers, et rien n'indiquait une quelconque faille, ou faiblesse ayant permis le passage d'une tierce personne.

Ce cancrelat savait exactement où il fallait chercher pour trouver son calice. Calice dont il n'aurait jamais dû connaître l'existence, ni même découvrir son nom.

Cela ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une seule et unique chose : Un membre de son propre clan avait osé s'opposer à lui en s'accoquinant avec ce vers puant.

Un traître se promenait avec insouciance parmi les siens et il ne saurait le tolérer plus longtemps.

Ce sale rat n'avait pas hésité à s'introduire dans leur appartement durant son absence alors qu'il planifiait de renforcer les sécurités en instaurant des tours de garde supplémentaires.

Il avait neutralisé Korelin, chargé de la surveillance du jeune homme et il ne se souvenait que trop bien du corps de son elfe épinglé en haut des portes menant à la salle d'eau, tel un vulgaire insecte. Il avait une lame usée enfoncée dans la poitrine et le sang avait eu le temps de s'écouler jusqu'au sol.

Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de lutte, aucun meuble n'avait été renversé, rien n'avait été brisé, et sur le petit visage fripé de Korelin se dessinait une réelle stupéfaction figée dans la mort.

Il n'avait même pas dû avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Un elfe n'était pas une petite créature sans défense et il n'y avait jamais eu plus fidèle serviteur que celui ci. Il n'aurait jamais laissé entrer un intrus sans s'interposer. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait connaître l'agresseur.

Et comme si un malheur seul n'était pas une chose suffisante, il avait trouvé le corps d'Olivier évanoui au pied de la table de marbre. Le jeune homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains semblant vouloir protéger son ventre à peine arrondi. Il se souvenait de la douleur qui marquait ses traits malgré son inconscience, de la pâleur de sa peau, du sang entre ses cuisses.

Wood avait perdu l'enfant et Marcus ne quittait plus son chevet, effondré de chagrin et d'inquiétude pour son amant dans un état préoccupant.

La chambre qu'il n'avait encore qu'à peine partagée avec Ron empestait la magie noire et dans ce carnage, il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part.

La terreur lui nouait encore les tripes et par les cornes du dragon, il avait bien cru le perdre pour de bon.

Sortant de ses pensées noires, il se hâta pour rejoindre la sortie du campement. Près d'un vieux chêne au tronc difforme et aux ramures basses, deux gardes aux visages austères, observaient d'un œil dénué d'émotion les cinq rescapés du carnage auquel ils avaient participé.

Aucun d'eux ne respirait la santé. Les vêtements sales, et les corps, bien que nerveux étaient maigres, les visages couverts de boue et de crasse, les dents jaunies….ils ne ressemblaient qu'à des chiens pouilleux qui erraient parfois en ville, grappillant les restes putrides des poubelles.

Ce genre d'animal devait être la honte de leur espèce. Bon à abattre.

Il aperçut Pansy semblant l'attendre patiemment en retrait, un sourire jubilatoire sur les lèvres et un regard gourmand parcourant les corps malfamés des quelques prisonniers.

« Mon Seigneur, il ne manquait plus que vous pour pouvoir commencer cette magnifique entrevue. » le salua-t-elle à son approche. Sa voix claironnait joyeusement, aussi excitée qu'une enfant se rendant à une fête foraine.

Elle semblait déjà prendre plaisir à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il se souvenait de ses yeux prédateurs lorsqu'il avait lancé l'assaut. Cette petite furie s'était jetée dans la mêlée en se léchant les doigts à la perspective d'un tel carnage plus que conséquent qui allait suivre.

Il reporta son attention sur les derniers membres de la meute encore en vie et un sourire féroce s'étala sur son visage blanc.

Ces imbéciles de loups garou tremblaient devant eux, ratatinés au sol comme les pauvres chiens errants qu'ils étaient devenus, effrayés et tremblants.

Seul Fenrir semblait garder son calme. Ligoté comme un vulgaire cochon, ce dernier le toisait de son œil encore intact.

Greyback avait eu jadis une meute faite de malfrats, de tueurs sanguinaires et parfois de pauvres bougres innocents, mordus et intégrés de force à sa meute. Cet alpha n'avait jamais eu le moindre instinct de protection envers les siens.

Et les plus fragiles n'avaient pas tenu très longtemps, incapable qu'il était d'assurer leur survie. La guerre avait fini de réduire sa meute d'individus à moitié fous et décharnés.

« Tu es tombé bien bas Greyback. » constata-t-il de façon méprisante.

Le lycan dévoila des crocs saillants et il entendit distinctement les os de sa mâchoire se briser pour commencer une mutation qu'il stoppa net d'un doloris jeté avec dédain. Il se tordit quelques secondes sur le sol humide sous le regard amusé du vampire, puis il relâcha lentement le sort et le loup cessa de se débattre. Un autre couina de terreur à proximité et l'alpha gronda un avertissement. La faiblesse n'était pas autorisée.

« Je peux t'assurer que te tuer maintenant me ferait grandement plaisir Fenrir, mais vois tu nous avons quelques affaires à régler toi et moi. Et je vais y prendre un très grand plaisir. »

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, rien n'effacera mon souvenir de l'esprit de ta catin qui te sert de calice ! » Il ricanait telle une vulgaire hyène.

« Puis-je lui arracher un bras mon Seigneur, puisque cela ne le dérange pas ? » intervint la jeune femme d'un ton affamé et impatient.

« Pas encore Pansy. Nous avons besoin de lui en bon état. » La moue boudeuse de la vampire l'amusa presque. Mais Fenrir était pour lui.

« L'as-tu déjà baisé Severus ? As-tu déjà enfoncé ta queue en lui ? As-tu constaté avec quelle facilité il peut écarter les cuisses et à quel point son cul est étroit ? » continua-t-il d'une voix bien trop moqueuse.

Ce misérable veracrasse étalait un sourire aux dents jaunes et son regard lubrique en disait long sur ce qu'il aurait souhaité faire.

« Ho je vois » continua-t-il, goguenard. « Tu ne l'as pas encore pris n'est-ce-pas ? Il est encore puceau. Peut être ne te trouve-t-il pas à son goût. Il lui faudrait certainement un homme qui saurait le dompter et le soumettre. Cela doit être si excitant d'en faire un parfait petit docile. »

Il eut un bref rire gras. Son unique œil valide le toisait, railleur, provocant sa rage.

Un silence de plomb tomba lourdement et la tension dans les épaules tendues de Severus démentait clairement l'expression froide de son visage. Sa main gauche refermée en un poing tremblant entamait déjà la chair en des croissants de lune sanguinolents.

Puis d'un sourire presque amical, et d'un mouvement de baguette nonchalant Severus l'envoya voler contre un arbre avec violence. Il entendit clairement quelques os se briser sous l'impact et le grondement de douleur qu'il lâcha.

Le sort suivant fut prononcé avec un sifflement sonore et la chemise crasseuse de Greyback se tacha de sang. Son visage se couvrit bientôt de sueur, son corps se cambra, et il se mordit la langue, ne voulant pas lâcher la moindre plainte de douleur.

Il haleta un bref instant, reprenant son souffle et son corps se relâcha soudain lorsque le vampire laissa enfin retomber sa baguette le long de sa jambe.

« Le Sectumsempra… » entama-t-il lentement en posant son regard sur sa baguette « Un sort de mon invention, créé il y bien des années. Je ne l'avais encore jamais essayé sur un vivant, mais je suppose qu'il fallait un jour tenter l'expérience », expliqua-t-il sur le ton d'une conversation amicale. « Vois-tu, ce sortilège a été conçu pour avoir les même effets que des griffes lacérant la chair. Et je suis dans l'obligation d'avouer qu'il dépasse de beaucoup mes attentes. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, observant le loup garou inspirer avec difficulté pour tenter de reprendre une respiration devenue laborieuse.

« Dis-moi, Fenrir » reprit-il finalement « Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-il à ton goût ? »

Les derniers membres de la meute tremblèrent un peu plus et se tassèrent les uns contre les autres. Tous des dominants en puissance et un malheureux soumis, bien jeune et si terrifié qu'il ne tarderait pas à se faire dessus.

Pathétique.

Ha comme la vengeance pouvait être délectable.

« Nous allons jouer, toi et moi. » continua-t-il d'une voix polaire. « Je vais poser les questions, et tu vas y répondre bien sagement ou tu regretteras bientôt chaque mot que tu viens de prononcer. »

L'autre cracha une salive pleine de sang et se redressa tant bien que mal. Fureur et douleur mêlées se lisaient clairement sur les traits tirés de son visage. Son teint d'ordinaire mat avait pris une couleur grisâtre.

« Tu crois réellement que je vais te dire quoi que ce soit ? Je te croyais plus intelligent Snape. »

Severus s'avança d'un pas lent, mesuré, calme…bien trop calme. S'accroupissant devant lui, il souleva son menton saillant de sa baguette pour le poster face à lui.

Une énorme pression sembla tomber sur le dos des protagonistes de la scène macabre qui se jouait à leurs pieds.

Pansy sentit un frisson de terreur lui remonter le long de l'échine. Elle n'avait jamais été une enfant de chœur et elle aimait la chasse bien plus que la plupart des membres du clan. Jouer avec ses proies était particulièrement plaisant. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle souhaitait fuir loin comme une biche devant un lion.

L'aura de Severus était si oppressante qu'il lui fallait faire un énorme effort pour ne pas reculer de quelques pas. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cet homme si maître de lui laisser aller sa rage avec une telle facilité.

Son seigneur dégageait une telle sauvagerie qu'il en devenait plus que terrifiant. Il allait accomplir un massacre et elle ne pouvait laisser faire une telle chose. Pas encore du moins.

« Mon Seigneur ? » chevrota-t-elle. Elle déglutit avec peine.

Ils avaient besoin des informations que les prisonniers leur fourniraient. Severus ne devait pas perdre cet objectif de vue avant de les avoir obtenues.

Il lui jeta un léger coup d'œil froid et un éclair de lucidité le traversa à la vue de la jeune femme pâle et frissonnante de frayeur.

Il hocha lentement la tête dans sa direction, dans un signe rassurant sur sa capacité à garder la situation en main. Pansy n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il avançait silencieusement. Mais il était son Souverain, le chef de son clan, celui qui contrôlait ce territoire et elle avait confiance en son jugement. Alors elle lui lança son petit sourire mutin, quoiqu'un peu tremblant et il reporta son attention sur le loup garou à terre.

Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Ho mais tu vas parler Greyback. » assura-t-il de sa voix aussi dure que de la glace « Tu vas parler parce que tu as été bien trop loin pour que je montre un tant soit peu clémence envers ta personne. Tu t'en es pris à ce qui m'appartient. Tu es venu sur mes Terres, tu t'es servi d'un calice du clan. Tu as tué son enfant, et par extension, un de _mes _enfants….Tu as osé t'en prendre à Ron, tu me l'as pris et tu l'as torturé. »

Severus se pencha lentement en avant, approchant ses lèvres contre l'oreille du loup. Il le sentit clairement sursauter à la sensation de son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Un premier spasme le traversa et le vampire s'en délecta.

Ramener Ron avait été une priorité absolue durant ces dernières heures, mais faire hurler cet animal de douleur allait être si jouissif.

« Je vais prendre tellement de plaisir à voir ta souffrance. » murmura-t-il d'une voix lascive, extatique, déjà impatiente de passer à la suite.

Fenrir ne répondit pas et se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, si méprisant alors qu'il pouvait déjà voir les affres de la peur le submerger lentement.

Severus se redressa faisant mine de repousser la poussière de sa cape boueuse. La mine dédaigneuse, il joua quelques instants avec sa baguette, avant de la pointer négligemment sur le torse de l'alpha.

« Je veux savoir qui t'a informé de la présence de Ron en ces lieux. Je veux connaître celui qui m'a trahi et qui s'en est pris aux membres de mon clan. Et tu vas me dire qui il est ! »

« Plutôt crever vampire ! » cracha-t-il plein de fiel.

Le sourire de Severus lui mangeait désormais le visage

« Comme tu voudras. » souffla-t-il d'une voix ronronnante.

Et le premier hurlement déchira l'air en une exquise musique dont il était le chef d'orchestre

* * *

Hermione laissait son regard dériver sur l'étendue sauvage que lui offrait cette immense forêt. Les arbres aux troncs larges et aux ramures mises à nue par la fin de l'automne avaient quelque chose de lugubre.

La chaleur du sol humide rencontrait l'air frais ambiant et formait une brume épaisse à quelques centimètres de hauteur. Elle pouvait entendre les branches craquer et quelques petits animaux se faufiler de cachette en cachette.

L'odeur de mousse et de terre humide envahissait son nez en un parfum étrangement agréable.

Les Terres sombres étaient idéalement situées, entre chaine de montagne imposante et forêt immense. Peu de gens s'aventuraient au royaume de vampires et c'était un lieu relativement sécurisé.

Avec Harry, elle avait cru que Ron serait bien ici. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous deux qu'accepter l'offre de Severus ne serait pas sans conséquences. Donner Ron comme calice en échange de son aide avait été la décision la plus difficile qu'ils avaient eu à prendre de toute leur existence.

Rien ne les avait préparés à devoir faire un tel choix. Comment auraient-ils pu imaginer un seul instant que pour gagner cette guerre il faille sacrifier l'une des seules personnes à laquelle ils tenaient tant ?

Ils s'étaient toujours jurés de rester ensemble, quoiqu'ils leur arrivent. Alors que ce maudit mage noir semait mort et destruction autour de lui, qu'ils voyaient tous leur univers lentement s'écrouler, ils se savaient toujours entourer des deux autres. Ils avaient tenu des années durant, bataillant, survivant.

Alors se voir poser un tel ultimatum…elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir se pardonner. Ni elle, ni Harry. Et que Ron soit destiné à être le calice de Severus ne changeait rien à son sentiment de culpabilité.

Ils avaient dit oui. Ils avaient dit oui sans que Ron n'en sache jamais rien. Bien sûr les conditions étaient claires, le vampire devait d'abord passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il n'aurait pas l'autorisation de le faire sien avant de l'avoir séduit et certainement pas avant la fin de la guerre. Et pourtant, elle l'avait trahi. Trahi alors qu'Harry était contre cette idée, qu'il trouvait répugnante.

Bon sang, c'était elle qui lui avait fait entendre raison. Ils n'avaient pas de meilleurs moyens de mettre un terme à cette guerre. Et Merlin elle se haïssait pour ça.

Voldemort gagnait en force. Les créatures magiques, y compris les vampires, se joignaient à lui, aveuglées par ses promesses illusoires.

Elle savait que Severus ne permettrait pas que l'on vienne sur ses Terres pour enrôler des membres des différents clans. Les vampires ne se fiaient pas aux pouvoirs ou sang pur d'un sorcier. Ils ne choisissaient jamais celui qui accompagnerait leur existence. Il s'imposait à eux comme une évidence impossible à nier et peu importait alors les origines de celui qui devenait calice.

Les clans prospéraient en communautés plus ou moins importantes, menées par un leader qui assurait leur survie et permettait aux siens de construire une vie, fonder une famille, et avoir un endroit où ils pourraient se sentir en sécurité.

Le Seigneur des Terres sombres avait réuni une grande partie de ces clans, les avait unifiés au prix de gros efforts et instauré une paix qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de voir mise en péril par un mage noir.

Harry, bien qu'étant réticent avait alors demandé son aide. Infiltrer un espion au sein même des partisans de ce fou leur permettrait d'avoir un pion d'avance. Severus avait été ami avec la mère d'Harry lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente et bien qu'il détestait son père, ils avaient espéré que le souvenir de Lily Evans suffirait à faire pencher la balance en leur faveur.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Malgré tous les arguments du jeune homme, de sa parole d'honneur, il avait refusé, arguant que laisser son clan et ses Terres trop longtemps ne ferait que laisser des tensions se créer pouvant aller jusqu'à l'éclatement.

Rien n'aurait pu prévoir qu'apercevoir Ron, riant au milieu d'un petit attroupement de compagnons d'armes aurait suffit à le faire changer d'avis.

Ce jour là, Harry était venu la voir, complètement déboussolé et bien plus agité qu'à l'accoutumé. Marchant de long en large, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'esclaffer, gronder, gémir et s'arracher les cheveux en lui racontant l'entretien désastreux qu'ils avaient eu. Et finalement, Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que de raccompagner Severus vers la sortie du campement, la brûlure de l'amertume au fond du ventre.

« Hermione ! Snape Veut Ron ! » avait-il fini par lâcher dans un raclement de gorge halluciné.

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu m'as bien compris ! Il accepte de nous venir en aide à la seule condition de prendre Ron pour Calice. »

Et Harry s'était effondré sur le vieux lit de fortune de sa tente, la tête entre les mains.

« Merlin, il veut que je lui offre mon meilleur ami. Mon frère Hermione ! »

Et en un instant, elle avait su. Elle avait su qu'elle prendrait cette décision. Si Severus voulait Ron, elle accepterait parce qu'il lui était destiné, parce que dire oui signifiait avoir un espion puissant et crédible parmi l'ennemi, parce qu'ils avaient enfin une chance infime de faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Parce qu'il y avait déjà bien trop de morts, bien trop de peine pour ne pas accepter.

Parce qu'elle était impuissante et que ce choix, finalement, ils ne l'avaient plus.

« Alors donne le lui. » avait elle répondu.

« Quoi ? » avait-il hurlé. « Es-tu complètement folle ?! »

Oui, elle l'était. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Si jamais cette guerre venait à être perdue, Ron, lui aurait au moins la chance de s'en sortir en vie. Etre calice signifiait être sous la protection d'un clan entier. Cela voulait dire que lui aurait le vampire le plus craint parmi les siens comme protecteur et amant. Il le protégerait.

Harry avait hurlé, tempêté, supplié aussi, se refusant à accepter. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, ne pouvait laisser Snape, cet homme qu'il détestait lui prendre son meilleur ami, ce garçon qu'il chérissait comme un frère.

Le convaincre avait été difficile, alors que la bile de la trahison lui retournait elle-même l'estomac.

Et pourtant, il avait finalement donné son accord, la gorge nouée et les poings serrés. L'incertitude de cette décision les avait tenus éveillés durant de longues nuits d'angoisse à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas fait une erreur, s'ils n'avaient pas détruit l'avenir du jeune homme pour une guerre qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas sûrs de remporter.

Harry avait de nombreuses fois voulu faire marche arrière, annuler leur accord. Et puis un jour, ils l'avaient vu Ron jouant aux échecs avec le vampire, le battant joyeusement en l'espace de quelques minutes à peine, riant de la déconfiture de ce dernier et souriant comme jamais auparavant. Et ils avaient entraperçu l'ombre du sourire du vampire, son regard brillant d'adoration pour le jeune homme.

Severus l'aimait déjà et cela était finalement la seule chose qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour les conforter dans l'idée qu'ils avaient finalement pris la bonne décision.

Le vampire était parti quelques mois plus tard incorporant les rangs très fermés des proches du lord. Grâce à lui, ils avaient obtenu nombre d'informations plus qu'utiles concernant les Horcruxes, notamment leurs emplacements.

Entre temps la famille de Ron avait été massacrée et ce dernier avait lâché prise, tombant rapidement dans une folie meurtrière, sa vengeance le consumant à une vitesse quasi surnaturelle.

Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Allant de champs de batailles en champs de batailles, Ron revenait les mains couvertes de sang et le regard vide. Sa magie de plus en plus instable l'avait angoissée, ses nuits devenues cauchemars le hantaient et son ami s'enfonçait plus loin dans la folie.

Elle avait essayé, Merlin, oui, elle avait essayé de le retenir, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il continuait encore et toujours à foncer tête baissée comme un taureau aveugle sur l'ennemi. Et puis un jour, il n'était pas revenu.

Ils leur avaient fallut des mois pour le retrouver, des mois de terreur, d'angoisse alors que la guerre semblait s'intensifier pour finalement enfin s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé Ron…Merlin elle en frissonnait encore d'horreur, elle avait réellement cru ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Pourtant elle avait réussi et finalement Severus était venu le chercher.

Après tout cette douleur elle avait espéré le voir enfin en sécurité ici, voir réapparaître ses sourires, sa bonne humeur et son appétit de glouton.

Et au lieu de ça, elle participait à une bataille rangée entre les lycans et les vampires. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'elle retrouverait Ron dans un tel état en transplanant jusqu'ici.

Merlin…comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment subi. C'était si éprouvant de le voir ainsi, blessé, lui qui avait déjà tant souffert. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu l'impression de revivre ce fameux jour, où ils avaient sorti un Ron à l'agonie de cette cellule pleine d'immondices. Son corps sale et malingre et ses plaies infectées et puantes et Harry qui le prenait dans ses bras, le visage ravagé par la douleur.

Les larmes lui montèrent subitement aux yeux et elle renifla bruyamment. Bon sang, elle n'avait plus versé une larme depuis des années et voila qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait plus les empêcher de lui échapper.

Elle avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux de sentir cette boule d'émotion au fond de la gorge et de voir sa vue brouillée par le chagrin.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? » appela Jayden en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage de ses mains en entendant l'appel, essayant piteusement de cacher sa soudaine émotion aux yeux du jeune homme.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-elle grimaçant un sourire « Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser aller ainsi. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Beaucoup auraient craqué avant vous. »

Elle eut un rire bref et amer.

« J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie sur les champs de batailles. J'ai tué bien plus de gens que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Vu des corps si mutilés qu'ils en devenaient méconnaissables, perdu bon nombre d'amis et assisté aux enterrements de villages entiers…et je n'ai jamais versé une larme. Et aujourd'hui, regardez-moi pleurer comme une enfant. » s'exaspéra-t-elle toute seule.

« Peu importe ce que l'on affronte. Il y a parfois des choses que nous ne sommes pas prêt à combattre. Vous m'avez obligé à garder mon sang froid lorsque nous sommes allés chercher le compagnon de notre Seigneur, vous lui avez procuré tous les soins nécessaires sans jamais vaciller alors qu'il s'agit de votre ami le plus proche. Alors, je crois que vous pouvez vous autoriser le droit à verser quelques larmes. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Pleurer…non, justement, elle n'en n'avait pas le droit. Pas encore. Pas avant d'en avoir fini avec ce qu'elle avait convenu avec Harry. Et cela s'annonçait être une charge plus lourde encore pour ses épaules.

Par les cornes de l'enfer ! Comment allait-elle leur annoncer ce qu'ils avaient découvert durant leurs chasses aux derniers mangemorts ?

Et cela concernait directement Ron. Ca la terrifiait de lui faire part d'une telle chose. Pas maintenant, pas dans son état. Et elle se prit à supplier silencieusement n'importe quel Dieu de lui venir en aide.

* * *

Il jura, frappa du pied, tambourina contre le mur. Une angoisse sourde le tenaillait et il savait que d'ici peu de temps, peut être quelques heures à peine, il serait démasqué. Et il n'y aurait aucune clémence à son encontre.

Pas après avoir utilisé un imperium sur Olivier et l'avoir forcé à tuer ce stupide petit elfe pour finalement assommer ce Ron d'un sort assez violent.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela suffise à lui faire perdre le bébé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait rapidement quitter cet endroit sans être vu avant d'être retrouvé et exécuté, de façon douloureuse.

« Merde ! Si ce crétin de loup garou n'avait pas été aveuglé par sa soif de sang et son envie de baiser ce type si faible, tout aurait fonctionné. »

Faire perdre le trône à Snape aurait dû être simple. La guerre avait permis de créer suffisamment de doute parmi les clans pour commencer à douter de la légitimer de son règne.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il revienne si tôt et accompagné d'un calice pour que tout le monde se jette à ses pieds comme s'il était Merlin en personne.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Non, il ferait tomber cet homme, et il savait déjà où chercher de nouveaux alliers.

Après tout, il y avait des tas de mangemorts qui seraient certainement enchantés de se venger d'un homme qui les avait trahis.

Le destituer de son titre serait plus long que prévu. Mais après tout, il fallait parfois un peu de temps pour gagner et arriver à ses fins et il avait toujours été un homme patient.

* * *

Et voila,

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre 10 posté. J'ai été rapide hein ?! Les choses avancent enfin. Oui, on va en savoir un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment.

Le chapitre commence par contre tout en douceur et je suis sur que certains seront contents de l'évolution.

Pour la suite, je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura une grosse partie sur le fonctionnement du clan en lui-même. Ron va enfin avoir la possibilité de sortir un peu plus et ce familiariser avec sa nouvelle vie de façon plus approfondit. On ne devrait plus trop tarder à voir réapparaître Harry aussi, ainsi qu'un autre meute de loup garou. Et avec tout ce petit monde en apprendre plus sur l'ombre. Si vous avez remarqué Ron n'en n'a encore jamais parlé….et donc…il cache encore bien des blessures même s'il remonte enfin doucement la pente.

Haaa, j'ai encore tellement de chose à raconter sur cet univer.

Bon, cette fois, pas de réponse aux reviews, parce qu'aucun anonymes. Si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un dans mes réponses, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le repos du guerrier.**

La première chose qu'il perçut dans le néant de ses songes, fut le clapotis régulier qui martelait une surface lisse non loin de lui. C'était un son incessant, entêtant…plic, ploc, plic, ploc. Encore et encore. Et cela en devenait profondément irritant. Ca tambourinait sourdement dans ses tympans. Il devait focaliser son esprit sur autre chose.

La douceur d'un tissu sur sa peau nue. Aussi chaud qu'une épaisse couverture sous laquelle il se blottirait en hiver, confortable, réconfortant aussi.

Le bruissement de feuilles de papier que l'on tournait lentement parvint ensuite à ses oreilles. Du papier épais que l'on feuilletait avec attention et qu'on manipulait avec délicatesse.

Puis vint le parfum…piquant, frais et sauvage. Une forêt après un orage. Senteur de bois, de mousse et d'herbe humide. L'odeur familière l'enveloppait, le submergeait et il pourrait s'y perdre avec plaisir.

Finalement, ce fut une caresse à peine esquissée sur sa joue qui le ramena lentement à la réalité. De longs doigts fins, un souffle contre sa peau, des murmures encourageants, l'incitaient à reprendre conscience.

Il papillonna des yeux durant de longues secondes, incapable de fixer son regard sur quelque chose de tangible. Tout était trouble autour de lui et la voix continuait de l'appeler, unique point de repère dans les brumes de son esprit.

La voix suave, profonde lui était familière, agréable à entendre, hypnotique et presque irrésistible mais parfois si lourde de colère et d'autorité.

Le monde autour de lui semblait reprendre lentement une consistance réelle, laissant apparaître des murs de couleur terne. Des meubles de bois vernis, aux motifs somptueux de détails et de finesse trônaient fièrement à sa droite, juste derrière, un imposant canapé de velours noir brodé d'or attendait sagement au milieu de la pièce. Un tapis en peau de mouton d'un blanc immaculé tranchait agréablement avec le vert des meubles et le gris des murs de pierre.

Les deux fenêtres de part et d'autre de son lit laissaient entre apercevoir une fine couche de neige. Il avait une vue imprenable sur une étendue de vallées et de collines rocailleuses dont le manteau blanc disparaîtrait bientôt sous une pluie froide.

Juste à côté de sa couche Severus reposait sur un large fauteuil de style bergère capitonné de vert. Sur l'accoudoir finement travaillé, un épais livre de potion y avait été retourné. Le maître vampire l'observait, penché en avant, sa main gauche toujours en mouvement sur sa peau.

« Prof ? » marmonna-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

« Oui Ron. » souffla-t-il près de son oreille. Un délicieux frisson d'aise lui traversa l'échine et il lui fallut quelques interminables secondes pour en laisser les effets se dissiper.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. La voix de Severus sonnait étrange, trop basse, lasse peut être. Il avait les traits tirés, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et d'épais cernes noirs creusaient ses joues.

« Bien. » répondit-il dans un murmure rauque et incertain.

Il se sentait étrangement lourd et entravé. Son corps épuisé lui, semblait apprécier la sensation d'un matelas confortable sous son ventre et les couvertures remontaient à peine jusqu'à ses reins nus.

Bouger était difficile et le moindre mouvement se répercutait le long de son dos en de longues pulsations douloureuses mais toujours plus supportables que quelques temps auparavant. Et ce simple fait fut pour lui un intense soulagement.

Il la sentait toujours là pourtant, la déchirure brûlante causée par les griffes du loup garou, prêtes à se jeter de nouveau sur lui. Mais pour le moment, elles restaient tapies dans l'ombre, comme bloquées au loin, incapables de l'atteindre.

La main de Severus s'attarda sur sa nuque lui procurant une délicieuse distraction. Il eut un long soupir d'aise sous l'attention.

Le sourire satisfait du vampire le fit légèrement rosir mais il ne tenta pas de se soustraire à la caresse de ses doigts fins. Le regard sombre le dévorait et le rouquin en aurait presque gémi d'envie. Son instinct le poussait à se mettre sur le dos et écarter les jambes pour le laisser l'envahir. Il lui hurlait de se soumettre de le laisser le dominer et de faire de lui ce qu'il désirait.

Ca le terrifiait d'éprouver cet étrange besoin, cette nouvelle dépendance qu'il développait à l'égard du vampire. Il se sentait si petit face à lui, incapable de lui désobéir malgré son obstination à se refuser à lui.

Depuis qu'il avait fait de lui son calice, Ron n'avait eu de cesse d'aller contre lui, de le repousser, de nier cette soudaine attirance.

Severus était un homme dur et autoritaire, qui attendait une telle obéissance de sa part, lui qui avait mené des troupes entières au combat. Il n'avait pas hésité à imposer son esprit sur le sien avec une telle force, le mettant au supplice et le faisant plier avec une telle facilité.

Ca avait été si douloureux. Parce que combattre avait été sa raison de vivre durant si longtemps qu'il avait oublié que parfois il était bon de poser les armes. Severus l'avait battu encore et encore, le faisant mettre genoux à terre. Et il avait beau revenir à la charge, le vampire ne faisait que lui faire perdre le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait. Son regard d'obsidienne le sondait et lui criait de jeter son épée, de le laisser dès à présent guider sa vie.

Ron se rendait compte à présent que ce que Severus lui demandait allait plus loin. Il lui demandait un tel abandon, une confiance sans faille, une soumission totale et irrévocable. Il voulait ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses rires et ses larmes, ses peurs et son courage, ses blessures et ses joies. Il serait une âme à nue, frêle et fragile dont le vampire aurait un total accès.

Il se sentait écartelé par un choix qui déterminerait le reste de son existence. Un soldat, c'était ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait toujours été, ce qu'il ne pouvait concevoir d'abandonner. Il savait lutter, se battre, survivre. Si Ron abdiquait, s'il laissait l'autre le dominer entièrement, il ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre l'épée. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Il était pourtant si épuisé de combattre. Il n'avait plus la force, plus l'énergie. Tendre le bras pour reprendre cette lame lui demandait un effort devenu trop grand, trop insurmontable.

Et ce nouveau besoin impérieux, irrésistible de laisser l'autre le conquérir, de faire de lui un calice soumis, son compagnon, son amant. Il y avait cette part de lui qui réclamait cet homme, qui le voulait, qui désirait être dominée par ce vampire là. Cette part qui n'existait que depuis peu souhaitait plus que tout le satisfaire et le rendre heureux.

Et cette part prenait inexorablement le dessus sur le soldat agonisant.

Le maître vampire reporta sa main sur sa joue, ses doigts essuyant l'humidité soudaine qui s'y trouvait. Ses yeux noirs vrillant les siens de leur aura brûlante et inquiète. Severus était là, assis à son chevet, le visage tiré par la fatigue, veillant sur lui, le soutenant, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Il lui offrait autre chose, loin des combats, loin de la guerre, il lui offrait de nouveaux souvenirs. Il lui offrait quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui quoiqu'il advienne, quelqu'un qui prendrait les armes et combattrait ses ennemis à sa place, quelqu'un à aimer.

Ron se sentit submergé par l'émotion parce qu'il prenait brutalement conscience qu'il avait déjà perdu ce combat. Il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps, depuis que le vampire avait posé les yeux sur lui et décidé qu'il lui appartiendrait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'avantage, n'avait jamais eu le dessus sur lui. Cet homme le tenait depuis toujours.

Ca faisait terriblement mal de comprendre que cette liberté qu'il voulait tant garder, il ne l'avait plus. Que ce combat avait été vain et inutile, que Severus le tenait entre ses mains et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en échapper.

« C'est terminé n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle vaincu et tremblant.

Severus se figea sous l'intonation résignée du jeune homme. Suspendant ses gestes de réconfort, il chercha dans le regard de son calice ce qui semblait tant le troubler. Puis son visage épuisé se tendit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction en déchiffrant tout ce que cette simple question signifiait.

Il abandonnait ! Ron abdiquait, se soumettait à lui, enfin. Et après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, son regard perdu et incertain demandait confirmation et soutien. Par les cornes du dragon, ses magnifiques yeux suffiraient à l'anéantir.

Et que Merlin lui soit témoin, il serait l'appui dont il semblait avoir besoin pour les siècles à venir. Il lui offrirait le monde sur un plateau d'argent s'il en montrait la moindre envie.

« Oui, Ron, tout est terminé. » souffla-t-il dans un murmure tendre. « Il est temps à présent de me laisser le contrôle. »

Le rouquin déposait finalement les armes à ses pieds, après ce qui avait été un combat acharné et épuisant, le laissant à bout de force et pourtant apaisé.

Le jeune homme étouffa un étrange sanglot entre chagrin et soulagement. L'énorme poids semblant peser dans sa poitrine s'envola malgré sa défaite. Il était si épuisé par tout ses combats, si las. Ce défaire de ce fardeau lui donna la sensation de s'extirper d'une mare de boue qui avait failli l'étouffer et ses poumons pouvaient désormais s'emplir d'oxygène.

Pouvait-il réellement panser ses plaies à présent ? Dormir sur ses deux oreilles et retirer la petite lame qu'il dissimulait sous son oreiller ?

Les yeux de Snape posé sur lui, son sourire affable, ses traits soudain détendus, son corps penché à sa rencontre lui firent monter une nouvelle bouffée d'émotions. Et cela devenait difficile de ne pas réellement fondre en larme.

« Acceptes-tu de t'offrir à moi ? De me donner ta liberté, ton âme, ton esprit, ton coeur et ton corps ? »

Le maître vampire caressa ses lèvres de son pouce et il perçut le souffle tremblant de celui qui devenait officiellement son amant.

Ron plongea son regard en lui. Il était terrifié malgré tout. Son cœur tambourinait trop fort dans sa poitrine et le souffle lui manquait. Il suffisait d'un simple mot, unique et il serait définitivement perdu, il le savait.

Une seconde de panique totale le submergea presque et c'est dans souffle haletant qu'il donna sa réponse.

« ou…oui. » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il déglutit et ferma brutalement les yeux, noyé par ses propres émotions. Il venait de donner son accord de vive voix et c'était soudainement trop pour lui.

Il lui était désormais enchaîné.

Il fallut à Severus un instant pour savourer cet assentiment, le laissant rouler doucement dans ses oreilles, se répandre dans son esprit et couler dans ses veines, le plongeant dans une ivresse difficilement contenue.

Ron était enfin a lui !

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, plus rien pour le retenir et cette plongée vers l'inconnu semblait plus que terrifiante à Ron.

« Regarde-moi. » ordonna Severus avec calme mais fermeté, gardant cette autorité qui le caractérisait tant.

Alors il obéit et posa ses billes bleues sur le visage qui dégageait soudainement quelque chose de solennel, comme si cette demande, cette acceptation revêtait une signification particulière que lui-même ignorait.

« A partir de cet instant, Ronald Weasley tu m'appartiens entièrement. J'acquière le contrôle de ton existence et tu te soumettras à moi en toute circonstance. Ton sang ne coulera que pour mes crocs et ton corps ne sera satisfait que par le mien. » déclara-t-il d'une voix profonde et hypnotique.

Ron déglutit une nouvelle fois, les yeux figés sur les lèvres de Severus. Son besoin inexplicable de lui s'intensifiait si soudainement et cette bouche…si tentatrice. De nouveau l'image de leurs deux corps nus, liés l'un à l'autre s'imposa à lui, amenant un rougissement intense à ses joues.

Severus étira un sourire en coin, conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Et son propre regard concupiscent s'attardait dangereusement sur le corps lascif qui reposait entre les draps. Ses blessures en voie de guérison ne seraient bientôt plus un obstacle et Seigneur Vampire ou non, il lui ferait alors l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter.

Ron passa inconsciemment un bout de langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et Severus sentit son pantalon se faire un peu trop étroit. Merlin, avait-il seulement conscience du désir qu'il faisait naître en lui ?

« Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie Ron. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

« Je…Je… » Il hésita un instant, tenta de détourner le regard mais revenait invariablement sur ses lèvres. Elles n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires pourtant, fines, pâles et indéniablement masculines. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher d'elles.

« Allons, ne sois pas si timide. » s'amusa le vampire, son sourire moqueur étirait sa bouche sur le côté et le rouquin se surprit à vouloir en toucher la commissure.

« Vos…vos lèvres. » murmura-t-il tout bas.

Severus se pencha un peu plus en avant, s'approchant de son visage. Son parfum l'enveloppait et tel un aphrodisiaque lui faisait perdre la tête.

« Je n'ai pas entendu. » Son souffle sur sa peau le fit frissonner et il retint un gémissement d'envie « Je te le redemande encore une fois. Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie. »

Sa voix rauque, sensuelle le manipulait avec une facilité déconcertante. Son dos encore abîmé et douloureux n'était plus qu'une sensation lointaine, presque inexistante. Son monde se résumait à cette voix, ce parfum, cette bouche. Son corps puissant surplombait le sien et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

« Votre bouche. » réussit-il à articuler dans un glapissement gêné mais désireux.

Le vampire sourit un peu plus et son regard noir posé sur lui fut la sensation de trop. Il gémit, réclamant son attention, ses faveurs presque avec désespoir.

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon docile petit calice. »

Et Severus l'embrassa. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un simple touché délicat, agréable et sans contrainte. Le vampire le goûtait avec douceur, lui laissant le temps de l'accepter. Alors les lèvres de Ron s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, doucement lui laissant le passage. Il vint effleurer son palais avec respect, chercha la langue de l'ancien soldat qui accepta la caresse avec une maladresse profondément touchante. Le vampire prit rapidement le dessus dominant ce savoureux échange, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, la guidant avec plaisir.

Sa main se posa délicatement sur sa joue, effleura sa peau brûlante jusqu'à son cou et s'y installa, l'agrippant avec fermeté. Il approfondit son baiser et Ron fut de nouveau happé par une nouvelle intensité. Severus jouait avec sa langue, il reculait puis revenait avec vigueur, le caressant avec plus de force. Et c'était si bon. Il s'entendit gémir de plaisir, son instinct hurlant des 'encore'.

Lorsque Severus rompit enfin leur étreinte, il laissa un Ron haletant, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Absolument parfait.

Son sang pulsait dans ses veines, rapide, excitant, son odeur de miel lui retournait les sens. Il vint cajoler la peau de sa gorge de petits coups de langue, de baisers à peine effleurés, le préparant lentement à sa morsure.

« Severus. » souffla le rouquin dans un murmure d'extase.

Le vampire gronda de satisfaction à cet appel inconscient et sans plus attendre, il mordit, perçant la peau de ses canines. Ron eut un sursaut surpris mais fut immédiatement emporté par les sensations d'un plaisir qui ne cessait jamais de l'emporter loin.

Gorgée après gorgée, cette bouche contre sa gorge, ses grondements vibrant en lui, le laissaient pantelant, soumis à ses désirs. Le vampire le prenait avec une telle envie, une telle possessivité. Et lui petit corps tremblant, acceptait, en voulait plus, le réclamait.

Trop intense. Il allait s'évanouir de plaisir, son monde redevenait brume, alors qu'il se sentait transporter au paradis. Son propre corps répondait à chaque aspiration, se cambrant contre lui, près à l'accueillir en lui.

Puis tout s'arrêta brutalement. Il geignit piteusement, voulant recommencer. Un petit rire amusé le ramena lentement à la réalité, laissant la chambre et le vampire réapparaître devant lui

« Comme il me tarde de te faire l'amour. » déclara Snape le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le rouquin hoqueta, stupéfait, et son teint d'ordinaire pâle devint écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles. Merlin, même ainsi, brûlant de gêne, alité, le dos abîmé, et son regard perdu d'extase, il était terriblement désirable. Son érection bien cachée par sa robe de sorcier en était la preuve.

Il avait beau être chef de clan, un souverain, il n'en restait pas moins un homme avec des besoins et bientôt, très bientôt, il pourrait enfin partager sa couche de la façon la plus intime qui soit et il avait plus que hâte.

En attendant, il devrait encore se montrer patient, malgré sa frustration grandissante.

« Bien. » reprit-il en se levant, son sourire toujours en place. « Je te laisse te reposer encore un peu. Tu en as besoin. D'ici quelques jours tu pourras te lever et reprendre une activité un peu plus normale. En attendant, tu as interdiction de sortir de cette chambre. »

Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui et embrassa le front de son amant en état de choc. Et dans un ricanement, il quitta la pièce.

Il était temps d'annoncer la présentation officielle de son compagnon au clan. La cérémonie qui aurait lieu serait épuisante pour lui. Bien que simple et ne durant que peu de temps, les festivités qui s'en suivaient pouvaient durer plusieurs jours et son rang de Seigneur l'obligeait également à le déclarer aux autres dirigeants des Terres sombres. Et Ron était encore fragile, bien que ce dernier ne veuille jamais l'admettre.

Dans l'immédiat, il devait rapidement arranger quelques affaires nécessitant un peu d'intimité. Son pantalon le serrait trop étroitement.

* * *

Assise près de la fenêtre du grand salon, Hermione attirait les curieux. Le clan était encore agité suite à l'enlèvement de Ron et il était rare parmi les clans de recevoir des étrangers humains lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de calices ou de leurs descendants. De toute façon, rares étaient les gens qui s'aventuraient par ici, plus rares encore, y arrivaient vivants ceux qui tentaient malgré tout de s'introduire sur les Terres Sombres. La jeune femme faisait donc partie de ces quelques privilégies qui avaient la chance d'entrer au domaine de Snape sans avoir besoin d'escorte. Un exploit en soi.

Les membres les plus jeunes se pressaient aux portes de la pièce richement décorée. L'elfe qui l'avait accompagnée n'avait cessé de pleurer et marmonner dans sa barbe tout le long du chemin. Elle l'avait ensuite introduit dans le salon des invités avant de s'éclipser sans un autre mot.

Des petites têtes apparaissaient régulièrement dans son champ de vision, curieuses mais trop intimidées pour s'avancer. La petite table de verre au pied du canapé de velours rouge, offrait un riche assortiment de petits fours, biscuits et thés. Et les parfums sucrés de ces petites sucreries attiraient également beaucoup le regard des bambins qui hésitaient entre observer la jeune femme ou baver devant la nourriture.

Hermione eut un léger sourire et amusée malgré elle, elle attrapa une coupe de cookies au chocolat. Ron adorait les cookies au chocolat pensa-t-elle avec nostalgie. Quand ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents, avec Harry ils leur arrivaient d'en manger jusqu'à l'indigestion.

« Vous en voulez les enfants ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement en tendant le plat devant elle. « Je ne pourrais jamais les manger toute seule, il y en a tellement. »

Des murmures incertains et excités se firent entendre. Des petits cris et une dispute plus tard, le plus âgé des bambins, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années s'approcha, le torse bombé et la démarche se voulant assurée.

Derrière lui, une petite ribambelle d'enfants suivait. Des têtes blondes, brunes châtaines de divers âges, toutes bien trop curieuses pour rester cachées derrière les portes.

Merlin, tous ces gosses, un amalgame de plusieurs origines. Les clans accueillaient tant de personnes aux origines diverses. Les calices sorciers ou non enfantaient une génération de métisses mi humain, mi vampire, qui grandissaient avec d'autres enfants vampires et humains.

Et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Severus n'aurait jamais accepté de suivre les idéaux de ce fou de mage noir. Cela aurait été condamner les sangs mêlés et les moldus à une mort certaine, des membres de son clan sous sa protection.

Y compris les enfants.

« Venez, prenez en autant que vous le souhaitez. Il y en aura bien assez pour tout le monde. » reprit-elle. Elle s'accroupit et le grand gaillard de dix ans fut le premier à mettre la main dans le plat. Ce fut le signal et tous les autres suivirent le mouvement, se jetant sur les cookies. Elle fut bientôt assaillie de questions par les enfants, assoiffés qu'ils étaient de savoir qui elle était.

Des « c'est quoi votre nom ? Tu as de trop jolis cheveux, et Monsieur Ron est vraiment ton ami ? Est-ce que tu es une nymphe ? Un loup garou ? Comment c'est les plaines du Sud ? C'est vrai que tu sais voler sur un balai ? » jaillirent de toute part et elle fut rapidement submergée.

Elle se retrouva finalement assise au milieu de la pièce sur le marbre blanc du sol entourée d'un attroupement de fans. Deux petites filles semblaient adorer lui tresser les cheveux et elle se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Elles tiraient un peu trop fort et s'y prenaient plutôt maladroitement et elle savait qu'elle aurait un mal fou à démêler sa tignasse après leur passage, mais être entourée d'enfants si joyeux lui permettait d'oublier un instant sa mission de départ.

A leur retour au manoir, Ron avait été placé dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Hermione avait repris les soins et son ami avait été plongé dans un sommeil agité, entrecoupé de réveils plus ou moins lucides durant près d'une semaine complète. Il avait fallu l'hydrater et le nourrir de potion à chaque phase de réveil et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Elle avait également été chargée de s'occuper d'Olivier Wood. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour confirmer sa fausse couche. Le pauvre jeune homme s'était effondré de chagrin et son amant avait eu beaucoup de mal à le réconforter. Au moins avait elle réussi à réparer les dégâts qu'avait causé sa magie sur son corps et il ne garderait aucune séquelle physique permanente.

Elle avait assuré à Marcus Flint qu'ils pourraient tous deux retenter d'avoir un enfant lorsque son calice irait mieux et aurait fait son deuil du bébé perdu. Il fallait simplement lui laisser un peu de temps.

Bon sang, il fallait vraiment être sans cœur pour lancer un sort sur un porteur enceint. Personne n'ignorait qu'ils étaient plus sensibles à la magie. Ils n'avaient aucun contrôle sur la leur et cela empirait lorsqu'ils tombaient enceints. Avec un catalyseur, le problème se résolvait de lui-même mais leur jeter un sort suffisait à tout foutre en l'air. Celui qui avait été l'instigateur de ces méfaits allait certainement subir les foudres de Severus et de Marcus Flint.

A ce qu'il restait de Greyback, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que le sort de ce traître au clan finirait dans le même état.

Severus avait fait lourdement payer ses actes au loup garou. Il lui avait lentement fait perdre la raison. Une torture qui lui avait été infiniment jouissive. Arracher ses ongles, un à un devant le reste de sa meute, lui jeter de longs doloris, brûler lentement des parcelles de peau et finalement le castrer et cautériser les plaies au fer rouge…Fenrir n'était désormais plus rien.

Hermione n'avait pas assisté à toute la séance. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de voir cette horreur. Par contre elle se remémorait parfaitement les hurlements et les supplications qui n'avaient eu aucun effet sur le vampire. Et bien que ne cautionnant pas ce genre d'acte, elle en avait été étrangement satisfaite. Le voir ramper pour réclamer la clémence du Seigneur des Terres sombres, lui qui avait violé, torturé et tué tant de monde avait été pour elle une fin adéquate.

Elle n'avait éprouvé aucune horreur, aucun dégoût, juste une satisfaction malsaine qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à personne.

Il avait fallu tout de même deux jours complets à Severus pour lui faire avouer le nom du traître. Deux trop longues journées qui avaient permis à ce vaurien de fuir malgré les sorts lancés pour empêcher toute échappatoire.

En attendant, il avait enfermé Greyback et le reste de sa meute dans les cachots. L'alpha ne réagissait qu'à peine aux stimuli désormais. Marcus Flint rongeait son frein, désirant avant tout retrouver le vampire traître pour se venger. Quant à Pansy, cette dernière paraissait s'amuser follement avec les autres. Cette fille était complètement folle d'après elle. Mais la majeure partie de clan semblait l'adorer. Et Snape avait regardé la jeune femme se divertir avec ses proies avec un plaisir évident.

Seul le soumis de la meute avait été épargné. Le gamin n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans et avait enduré bien des souffrances jusqu'à leurs captures. Le louveteau puait le sexe à plein nez et au vu de son état, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Pansy pour comprendre que ce gosse avait servi de putain à la meute entière. Il avait alors été isolé du reste des loups et un elfe avait été chargé de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quoi en faire.

Mais Snape n'avait au moins pas l'attention de lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire.

Poussant un léger soupir, la jeune sorcière reporta son attention sur les petits toujours aussi excités. Vivre parmi le clan lui avait donné l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur leur vie et la communauté que Snape avait créée.

La majeure partie des membres séjournait dans l'immense manoir, chaque famille ayant à sa disposition leurs petits quartiers, comprenant les chambres, salles d'eau, petit salon et salle à manger. Quelques uns d'entres eux avaient semble-t-il préféré vivre aux abords du domaine. Les jeunes couples et jeunes adultes surtout, ainsi que certaines familles souhaitant vraisemblablement un peu d'intimité.

Pourtant, tous les membres se réunissaient très régulièrement, partageant les repas, incitant même les vampires les plus grognons à les accompagner.

Et Merlin, elle avait constaté à quel point les vampires se montraient protecteurs envers les membres les plus fragiles, tel que les calices (en particulier, les moldus et cracmols, bien plus exposés que les sorciers) ainsi que les enfants. S'attaquer à l'un d'eux signifiait s'attaquer à tout le clan et les représailles, elle y avait participé après tout, ne laissaient que peu de chance de survie à l'adversaire.

Severus ferait de nouveau un bon allier si elle arrivait à le convaincre de les aider encore une fois. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Ce dernier ne mettrait pas les siens en danger inutilement. Certainement pas maintenant que son calice reposait entre les draps de son lit.

Qui plus est, il faudrait rapidement le tenir informé de sa découverte. Si sa théorie s'avérait exacte, alors Ron avait peut être encore un membre de sa famille en vie.

* * *

Ron jura lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser. Un pic de douleur le foudroya sur place et il retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

Maintenant que le prof avait quitté la chambre, une horrible sensation de terreur lui traversa l'échine. De nouveau la sensation de ses griffes sur son dos l'assaillit, son odeur pestilentielle, son souffle putride.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Il avait besoin de se laver, de faire disparaître son souvenir de sa peau. Et il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais il voulait que Snape revienne, qu'il ne le laisse pas seul. Avec lui, il n'avait plus peur.

Il se rendait à l'évidence. Il avait besoin de lui, tellement besoin de lui. Et il était à deux doigts de hurler son nom pour le voir revenir, et ne plus se sentir terrifié.

Elle était loin l'extase de son baiser et de sa morsure. Elle était loin son indécision de l'accepter, loin sa peur d'abandonner le combat. Il n'était plus qu'un corps effrayé réclamant sa présence.

Par le cul du dragon à cornes noires, il allait bientôt être pris de panique s'il ne faisait rien pour penser à autre chose.

Un simple coup sur la porte et il frôla un arrêt cardiaque. Il prit cinq secondes pour reprendre son souffle et un rythme cardiaque régulier. On frappa une nouvelle fois, plus lentement, hésitant.

« Ronald ? C'est Olivier. » Sa voix était faible, pleine de sanglots retenus. « Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui. » accepta-t-immédiatement. Tout pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, et Olivier était une bonne compagnie, toujours souriant.

Lorsque le jeune homme fit son apparition d'un pas lourd et vacillant le rouquin tenta de se relever une seconde fois. Olivier avait l'air épuisé et il aurait souhaité venir l'aider. Mais la douleur encore bien trop vivace le força à se rallonger.

Le brun rejoignit son lit sous son regard inquiet et Oliver fondit soudainement en larmes, se jetant à ses pieds, la tête enfouie sur les couvertures. Ses mains agrippaient les draps si fort qu'il aurait presque pu les déchirer.

« Je suis désolé, si vous saviez à quel point je suis désolé ! S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi ! » psalmodia-t-il entre deux sanglots erratiques.

« Quoi ? Calme-toi, tout va bien tu vois, je suis en vie. » Il tenta un sourire maladroit et un petit rire amusé, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour remonter le moral. Mais son regard si tourmenté et ses larmes lui nouèrent l'estomac.

« Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais fait plus attention, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Korelin serait en vie, et vous ne seriez pas alité dans ce lit, blessé et incapable de bouger. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à ce que lui racontait le jeune homme. Mais il était lui-même si pâle et son chagrin si grand que le rouquin ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Il semblait rongé par une telle culpabilité et son corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlés faisait peine à voir.

« S'il te plait, cesse de pleurer. » il lui passa une main sur la tête en une lente caresse réconfortante. Sa mère avait pris l'habitude de le calmer de cette façon lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il se souvenait que sentir sa main contre lui et entendre sa voix suffisait souvent à apaiser ses petits bobos. « Si tu venais t'allonger à côté de moi et que tu me racontais ce qui te tracasse, d'accord ? »

Olivier redressa lentement la tête sans oser le regarder mais accepta de venir s'allonger au lieu de rester à genoux sur le sol de marbre froid. Il renifla misérablement et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son calme.

« Alors, dis-moi. De quoi dois-je te pardonner ? »

« C'est moi qui vous ai assommé et ai permis votre enlèvement. » articula-t-il dans un borborygme presque incompréhensible.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna le rouquin de plus en plus confus.

« Tout est si flou dans ma tête. » continua-t-il sans paraître avoir entendu Ron, perdu dans des souvenirs pénibles. « Mais je me souviens être venu dans votre chambre…je me souviens…J'étais là mais ce n'était pas moi. L'elfe n'a même pas réagi. Il y a eu cette lumière verte et puis vous. Et ensuite ce couteau…et tout ce sang et j'avais si mal…Ronald, j'ai perdu mon bébé ! »

Olivier fondit de nouveau en larmes, incapable de les contenir plus longtemps.

Le rouquin dut faire un effort pour essayer de remettre le récit désordonné d'Oliver dans l'ordre alors que ses pleurs inondaient ses joues et noyaient ses yeux. Il avait été un fin stratège il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça et il ne lui fut alors pas difficile de comprendre ce qui avait dû arriver.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. » reprit-il comme une nouvelle litanie désespérée.

Les mots du loup garou firent irruption dans son esprit avec une vivacité effrayante, le ramenant à ce jour maudit qui le hanterait pendant encore longtemps. Un de ces nombreux souvenirs qu'on voudrait pouvoir effacer définitivement effacer de sa mémoire.

_« Haaaa les impardonnables, comme ils peuvent être amusants à utiliser. »_

Sa voix résonnait douloureusement dans ses oreilles. Il pouvait presque de nouveau le voir à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire plein de crocs étirant ses lèvres.

_« C'est une bien triste loi que de nous interdire d'user de ces sortilèges, vraiment. L'imperium est un sort fort divertissant pourtant. »_

Ron pâlit subitement. Un imperium…Merlin, on avait utilisé l'imperium sur Olivier ! On s'était servi du jeune homme pour l'atteindre lui !

Et il s'en voulait, pensant qu'il était le seul responsable, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'une autre victime et qu'il avait perdu son bébé.

« Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. » souffla-t-il alors en le prenant dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Il le berça lentement, prenant une nouvelle fois exemple sur les gestes de sa défunte mère.

Et Ron parla, parla d'elle et de ses merveilleux gâteaux, de son père, de sa fascination pour les moldus, de ses jours heureux lorsqu'il était enfant, de ses jeux avec ses deux meilleurs amis, des ses frères et de sa sœur. Ron parla et parla longtemps jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement les emporte et qu'ils s'endorment tous deux.

Lorsque bien plus tard, Marcus et Severus les retrouvèrent ensemble, ils ne dirent rien, ne prononcèrent pas un mot, ne firent pas un bruit. Ils se contentèrent de refermer la porte en silence.

* * *

L'allée des embrumes n'était qu'un bouge malfamé, repère des contrebandiers et trafiquants en tout genre. Les rues puantes étaient infestées de déchets, de rats et de cadavres qu'on avait laissés pourrir à l'air libre pendant trop longtemps et l'odeur de putréfaction avait fini par imprégner les murs.

Des prostituées en guenilles tentaient d'appâter quelques clients aux allures effrayantes. Leurs pieds nus ou chaussées de vieilles bottes usées s'enfonçaient dans les rues boueuses qu'elles arpentaient.

Des dizaines d'avis de recherche portant sur des présumés mangemorts fixés sur les façades des murs gris narguaient les passants de leurs récompenses, parfois faramineuses. Les fenêtres condamnées ou obstruées ne laissaient filtrer que de minces lueurs loin d'être chaleureuses ou accueillantes.

Ici les gens se méfiaient les uns des autres et on tuait pour la moindre petite pièce. Mais surtout on savait à qui il n'était pas bon de se frotter si l'on tenait un minimum à sa vie. Et la petite ombre dansante qui glissait de ruelle en ruelle, souriante et avenante était effrayante.

Elle parcourait les avenues avec confiance frôlant avec délicatesse les visages émaciés des prostitués mâles qui se trouvaient sur son passage avec le regard d'un prédateur affamé, cherchant déjà sa prochaine proie.

Son petit chaton, son trésor, son magnifique joyau devait lui revenir. Il lui manquait et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de continuer ses recherches, s'amusant d'un petit amuse gueule de temps à autre en attendant de le trouver.

Elle frémit d'envie.

Un peu plus loin des chants paillards gorgeaient la rue de leur mauvais goût et elle grimaça. Elle qui avait eu droit à tous les égards, la voilà qui devait désormais frayer parmi toute cette fange et ces malfrats répugnants et sans savoir vivre.

Ce maudit Potter. Si ce sale gamin avait été tué au berceau rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle aurait pu continuer à jouir de tous ses avantages. Elle aurait gardé tous ses jolis petits chiots près d'elle. Les dresser était un travail si gratifiant et son adorable petit chaton, sa plus belle acquisition.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait se contenter de chercher un lieu de rassemblement où elle pourrait encore trouver une misérable aide. Et c'est avec une profonde aversion qu'elle pénétra dans le petit immeuble insalubre d'une rue sombre et sans issue.

Les murs mal isolés laissaient passer les rires gras, les gémissements de plaisir simulés, les cris des disputes futiles et le vacarme de quelques combats un peu trop violents. Elle entendit une vitre se briser, un râle d'agonie à travers une porte à sa droite et une nouvelle grimace de dégoût traversa ses traits.

Les marches de bois branlantes grinçaient sous ses pas et quelques tableaux bancals et usés la suivaient d'un regard sournois. Elle était bien tentée d'y mettre le feu afin de mettre un terme à l'impolitesse de ces toiles sans saveur.

Elle monta jusqu'au dernier étage et la porte de bois mangée par les mites ne lui résista que quelques secondes à peine. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'avoir recours à la magie. L'intérieur de la pièce était éclairé par quelques bougies qui n'illuminaient pas grand-chose. L'endroit sentait le tabac froid, la sueur, l'humidité, les potions et la magie noire. Un parfum presque exquis si on omettait la petite populace miséreuse qui se pressait près d'un comptoir fait de planches de bois fendues et de vieux barils de bière qui sentaient le rance. Les bouteilles d'alcool de mauvaises qualités traînaient au sol contre un mur aux fenêtres murées de briques.

Des verres vides, sales et ébréchés attendaient qu'on les remplisse alors que des mégots de cigarettes et débris de verres parsemaient le sol de la pièce.

A peines trois ou quatre petites tables remplissaient la salle et moitié moins de chaises, dont certaines ne devaient tenir debout que par miracle.

Des regards noirs et hagards sur des visages creusés lui jetèrent un bref coup d'œil et quelques malfrats de petite envergure s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux. Elle sourit toujours aussi ravie de son petit effet sur ces pauvres poltrons. Les autres retournèrent rapidement à leurs occupations premières, boire et former des petits groupes dont les conciliabules parlaient notamment de vente de quelques beaux spécimens humains. De jeunes hommes et femmes encore vierges parfois qui partiraient certainement dans les pays du sud et de l'ouest, dont les riches commerçants et nobles étaient particulièrement friands. Peut être pourrait-elle s'en offrir un peu plus tard. Il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait pu s'amuser.

Elle avisa un visage connu installé à l'une des seules tables du bar improvisé et c'est avec un sourire presque amical qu'elle le rejoignit d'un pas rapide.

« Et bien qu'avons-nous donc là ? » commença-t-elle en guise de salutation. Elle invoqua une chaise confortable et s'y installa nonchalamment, croisant délicatement ses jambes. « Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour ici, dans l'allée des embrumes. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre eut un grognement de dépit et il tourna son verre à moitié vide dans sa main trop pâle. Il portait une cape de velours noir usé sur les manches. Dessous, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé tranchait avec la crasse du lieu. Elle pouvait apercevoir la poussière qui flottait dans l'air et les toiles d'araignées bien installées un peu partout.

« Je te paie un verre peut être ? Ha non, il est vrai que ce bouge n'est pas digne de toi. » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rêche. « Et pourtant, c'est bien ici que tu traînes. »

« Je vois que ton sens de l'hospitalité n'a pas changé. » remarqua-t-elle. Elle garda bien de poser ses mains sur la table qui lui faisait face. Des taches suspectes de graisse et de sang n'avaient visiblement pas été nettoyées. « Alors, dis-moi, que fait donc un vampire des Terres sombres ici, loin de son clan ? »

Elle sentit son regard plein de fureur l'incendier. Et elle s'en amusait follement.

« J'avais une petite faim. » souffla-t-il, dévoilant des canines saillantes. Il y eut quelques raclements de chaise et des pas précipités en direction de la sortie. Ca la fit sourire un peu plus.

« Laisse-moi donc deviner. Ton plan de départ a échoué n'est ce pas ? » Elle eut un petit rire sec et malveillant. « Comme tu dois être déçu. Toi qui voulais tant détrôner ce Souverain. »

C'est avec plaisir qu'elle le vit s'étouffer de rage. Elle tapota gentiment sa main en signe de réconfort, comme une mère avec son enfant, bien que cela sonnât juste comme un geste moqueur et suffisant.

« Si ce Greyback n'avait pas été si empressé de se faire ce maudit Weasley. Je n'en serais pas à fuir comme une vulgaire proie. » gronda-t-il furieux en repoussant sa main.

Elle se figea et son cœur manqua un battement. Serait-ce donc possible que la chance tourne enfin en sa faveur ? Après toutes les recherches infructueuses.

« Weasley dis-tu ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce et charmeuse. « Dis m'en plus sur lui, Avery. »

Il fronça les sourcils et ses petits yeux noirs s'enfoncèrent dans leurs orbites. Elle remarquait sans peine que son allure générale bien que soignée transpirait l'angoisse. Ho le pauvre petit animal était traqué par les siens à présent et peut être qu'étant dos au mur, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui venir en aide. Au moins pour sauver sa misérable vie. Dire que les vampires avaient la réputation d'être de fières créatures. Il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement que de rumeurs infondées.

De la simple vermine en vérité. Parfois utile, mais toujours de la vermine.

« Je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement tous les deux. » et son sourire aux lèvres roses présageait de bien douloureuses attentions à celui qui les embrasserait.

« Peut être bien, oui. »

Son parfait petit bijou serait bientôt de retour à ses côtés.

* * *

A suivre.

Alors, alors, z'en pensez quoi ? Pas trop ennuyeux, saoulant, rébarbatif, barbant ?

La suite n'est pas encore en cour d'écriture, désolé, mais je vais m'y mettre vite, vite….


End file.
